Sword Art Online Genderbend
by Zephyrus is my user name
Summary: *On Hiatus for Chapter Editing, Season 1 completed.* There are a few story changes, but the main storyline remains the same...kinda. Fem!Kirito, Male!Asuna, Male!Suguha
1. EP 1 - The World of Swords

"Sis, I'm off to practice!"

Her younger brother called through the door, there wasn't a chance to respond before he ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Tsk!"

She flinched slightly, looking at a cut on her thumb from the article she was reading.

 _Kayaba Akihiko…_

Closing the magazine, she looked at the new game near her PC setup.

In a few swift move she placed the disk in the slot and placed the Nervegear over her head, smirking slightly to herself. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Link start!"

There were flashes of screens that she accessed to work towards the main screen.

WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE

In a second a familiar scene appeared before her eyes.

 **Floor 1: Town of Beginnings**

Various players spawned around her with the same excited aura surrounding them. Charging forward she mapped out the quickest route to the hunting grounds. Already filling up the town distracted by the merchandise from the first level shops. The low level weapons and talismans weren't of any interest to her, it was better to get a head start, gain as much easy experience before it became more difficult.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the glass she smiled at her avatar. A male build with a handsome face equipped with the generic beginner armor and weapon.

"Hey, You there!"

Her feet scuttled against the stone pavement to a halt, looking back, she saw a man running towards her with red hair and a crimson bandana. He grasped his knees catching his breath.

 _I didn't think that physical fitness translated to the gameplay…good to know._

"Me?"

"You run around as if you know the place. You were in the beta test weren't you."

She nodded.

"Today's my first day." He pleadingly grabbed her shoulder. "Show me the basics, okay?"

"Uh?"

"I'm begging you!" He slapped his hands together bowing his head slightly.

"…can't you just access the tutorial?"

"Is there a tutorial?"

"…I…don't know…"

There was a brief silence between them before she sighed. "Alright, I'll help you out."

"Really?! Thanks man!" His head shot up in excitement and aggressively shook her hand. "My name's Klein, nice to meet you."

She smiled slightly.

"I'm Kirito."

* * *

 **Floor 1: Town of Beginnings; West Field**

It was amazing how many times Klein was pushed around, by a level 2 boar no less.

He gasped in pain. "R-right in the crotch…"

"Seriously? You're not supposed to feel pain you know."

"Huh, oh yeah." Klein stopped rolling around upon realization. "I guess it was just a habit."

Lending him a hand, Kirito guided his attention towards the boar.

"Like I said, what's important is your initial motion input."

"Easier said than done, this guy keeps running around like crazy. "

Kirito looked around for a second, picking up a small stone. "It's not that hard once you get the timing right. Once you have that down and you activate your sword skill."

She placed all of her focus on the boar flinging the pebble at the last second and from her hand a red laser damaged the boar slightly.

"The system will ensure that the technique connects."

"Motion input…motion input…"

The boar charged for Kirito but she maneuvered around it, blocking it's second attack to keep it in place.

"It's kind of like, when you're prepared to attack and you feel your skill activate, add a slight pause, then let it explode."

"Explode?" Klein mumbled to himself, he suddenly stood in a battle stance hanging his sword over his shoulder. A few seconds later it started to glow.

Kirito smiled, kicking the boar off balance and sending it towards Klein.

"Hyyyaaaa!"

In one hit the boar's health was depleted and it exploded into data leaving behind a screen that listed the experience gained.

"HECK YA!"

Klein raised his arms in victory, yelling out in glee.

"Congrats."

The two took a step towards each other and shared a high five.

"But, that boars about the equivalent of a slime in other games, so you won't get much exp."

"Whaat?! I thought it was a mid-level boss or something."

"Heh, of course not."

In the distance a few more boars re-spawned.

"Pretty exciting, isn't it?"

Klein practiced a few moves with his sword with a big smile stretched across his face.

"Hey, there're a lot of skills in this game right, like blacksmithing and stuff?"

Kirito nodded. "I've heard there are an unlimited number of skills available, except for magic."

Klein built up his sword skill, "No magic huh, that's a pretty bold decision."

"It's a risky decision." She muttered under her breath.

He glided forward in one move, leaving a fading red trail in his wake.

"But it's fun isn't it, fighting with your entire body."

Klein turned towards her with a smile, "Yeah."

"Let's keep moving on."

"Right! "

* * *

The sun was setting in the distance, blazing beautifully against the fields and wildlife.

"You wouldn't even know that this is a game." Klein sat near her enjoying the view. "Seriously, I'm glad that I was born in this time."

"You make a big deal out of everything, drama queen."

"This is my first time using full dive, Mr. Beta tester."

Kirito slightly turned her head, "Then this is your fist time playing a game with Nervegear?"

"I rushed out and bought the hardware to play SAO. I was lucky to even get a hard copy; but you were ten times as lucky, after all you were in the beta. "

Kirito turned her head slightly towards him.

"Only a thousand people got that chance."

"I guess." Unease grew in Kirito's chest, she rubbed the back of her neck out of habit.

"So how far did you get in the beta."

"Over a couple of months I got onto floor 8, but this time, it'll only take a month."

Klein smiled at Kirito's charisma. "You're hardcore into this aren't you?"

Kirito unsheathed her sword lifting it in front of her against the sunlight as it seemed to glow under its rays. "To be honest, during the beta test, SAO was the only thing on my mind, day and night. In this world a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go. It's a virtual world, but for some reason, I feel more alive here than I do in the real one."

"Yup, hardcore to the extreme." Klein chuckled under his breath.

"You wanna hunt more?" She offered.

"Of course, I'd love to!" Klein lifted his body to his knees, "But.." he feel back onto his butt grabbing his stomach in mild embarrassment as his stomach growled. "I'm really hungry, so I think that I'll log out."

"Eating food here doesn't make you feel hungry anymore."

"Heh, I already ordered a hot pizza for 5:30."

"You've already though ahead. "

He stood up brushing the grass off of his pants. "Once I've eaten I'll be back, don't get lonely without me. "

"Alright." Kirito smirked slightly and turned her head away looking back towards the setting landscape.

"Hey, after this I'm meeting up with some other people I know from another game, you wanna meet them?"

"Huh?"

"But- You don't have to if you don't want to, I'll introduce you another time." Klein said reassuringly.

"Sure, sorry. Thanks for the offer." Kirito was slightly amazed that he was even offering.

"Hey hey, that's my line, I need to repay you for this sometime, mentally. Thanks for the tutorial man."

Kirito chuckled to herself, slightly surprised that he held out his hand.

"I'll see you around."

Kirito accepted his handshake.

"If there's anything else you want to know just ask. I'll be in this area for a while gathering exp."

"I'll take you up on that offer soon!

Klein gripped her hand tighter in appreciation.

He walked away a few steps, "See you!" waving his hand down to open the menu.

Kirito turned her back to him, but stopped when Klein spoke again.

"That's odd, there's no log out button."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's not there."

Kirito opened up her menu, "It should be at the bottom of the main menu…eh?"

Her heart beat quickened at the empty panel, where the log out button should be.

"See? I'm sure it's nothing though, it's a few days after the beta, there are bound to be a few bugs. I'm sure the server people are freaking out though."

"In a second you will as well."

"huh?"

"It's 5:25."

…

"MY TERUYAKI MAYO PIZZA AND GINGER ALEEEE!" Klien slightly spazed out in defeat.

"Just call the game master." Kirito recommended trying to calm him down.

"I tried but there's no response."

 _This isn't right, there shouldn't be any reason to not have a log out sequence on the menu._

"Is there any other way to log out?"

She shook her head. "No, everyone has to go through the menu, it's the standard in any type of game."

"There has to be a way."

"Log out!"

"Escape!"

Nothing happened.

"I'm telling you, there isn't any way to manually log out without the option being available. Why would there need to be?"

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Klein was stunned for a few moments before another idea came to mind. "I know; I'll just rip the Nervegear off my head!"

He tried to pull at what he though was an invisible helmet but it was to of no avail.

"It's no use, remember, the Nervegear intercepts any kind of motion and translates it to motion in the game. "

"So what, we wait for them to fix the bug?"

"Or for someone in the real world to remove the Nervegear from us. "

"But I live alone…what about you?"

"I have a younger sibling and my mom, but I think that they'll notice before din- "Suddenly Klein grabbed her shoulders.

"Y-You have a younger sister? How old is- "

Klein was significantly taller than her, but that didn't stop Kirito from kicking him in his manhood. Sending him sprawling to the ground without mercy.

"OWOWOWOWOWO-Oh wait, it really doesn't hurt."

"I have a little Brother, creeper! And more importantly, don't you find this weird?!"

"Sure, I do, it's a bug."

"This isn't just a bug; what kind of developer overlooks such a serious problem. And the fact that we're still here is a red flag as well."

"huh?"

"A game master has control over the source code, if they wanted to they could shut down the server and log out everyone manually if they wanted to. But they haven't, there haven't been any notifications either to let us know that they're doing something about this."

 _The server has been up for hours, a few people should have already noticed the missing log out option and notified the game master. The moment that they realized that they made a mistake should have been immediate, and the notification would have come directly after; But that hasn't happened yet._

 _Is someone keeping us here?_

Suddenly a ringing of bells reached her ears, she and Klein turned toward the direction of the noise; only a few seconds later a bright light transported them and the next thing they knew they were in the town square.

Surrounding them were thousands of other players all with confused expressions and a few were huddled together whispering amongst themselves.

 _A forced teleport?_

Above them was a warning panel that overtook the sky in a crimson red. From the sky fell blood that gathered together to form a red hooded figure.

"Attention, players, welcome to my world."

"My world?"

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko, as of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure that you've all noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. "Kayaba waved his hand down similar to what Klein did earlier, pulling up a menu. "This is not a defect in the game, this is the key feature of Sword Art Online."

"F-Feature?!"

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the Nervegear, any attempts to do so will activate a transmitter that will emit a microwave function that will destroy the brain."

Several articles were pulled up, news stations, internet posts, anything pertaining to the news of people dying because of the Nervegear.

There were a few voices of outrage gathering strength in seconds, Kirito's head lowered in though while Klein turned towards her.

"This guy's full of crap, isn't he, the Nervegear doesn't have that kind of function?"

Kirito hesitated for a moment. "There is hardware within the Nervegear that uses microwave tech but to be powerful enough the kill someone… "

There had been proof of microwave radiation killing people, but did the Nervegear have the capability?

"But if someone shut off the power?"

"The Nervegear has an internal battery, and if these news articles are real…"

"Unfortunately several families and friends have ignored the warning and have attempted to remove the gear, as a result two hundred and thirteen players have already been removed from Aincrad and the real world."

What?!

"Two hundred and thirteen?"

"I don't believe this; I don't believe this!"

"There are already live reports of players dying because of the Nervegear removal, thus, the chances of removal are now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember, the moment that your hp drops to zero, your avatar will be lost forever, and you will be destroyed.

"There is only one way to clear the game; you are now on Floor 1 the lowest level of Aincrad. It you make your way through the various dungeons and defeat the floor boss you may advance to the higher floors. Defeat the final boss on Floor 100 and you will clear the game."

"Clear 100 Floors...? That's impossible, the beta testers never made it anywhere near that high!"

"Finally, I've added a resent from me to your item storage, please see for yourself."

Kirito opened the items option pressing on a new item in the inbox.

"Mirror?"

"AAAHHH!"

"Klein?!"

Bursts of light suddenly engulfed every single player, screams of confusion reached Kirito's ears as the light engulfed her as well.

The bust faded as players came around looking at each other in confusion.

"Hey, you alright Kirito?"

"Ah, Yeah- huh?"

Standing in front of her was a man with a mess of red hair and a bandana wrapped around his forehead.

"Who're you?" He asked her

Kirito held up her mirror again shocked at what she saw; her former male avatar was now replaced with a female one. Her clothes were the same, but her hair was longer reaching waist length.

Around her, everyone's avatar changed form.

"That means…you're Klein?!"

"You're Kirito?!"

"How….?"

"The Nervegear has a face scanner, it can recognize your face, but the body type-"

"It was the first thing to be calibrated when everyone downloaded it right?"

"You're probably wondering 'why', why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of sword art online and the Nervegear do all this?"

"My Goal has already been achieved, I created Sword Art Online for only one reason; to intervene with the story that will unfold!"

 _Kayaba!_

"Soon, this goal will be complete; this ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch."

The body began to disintegrate into data.

"Good luck, players."

The world turned back to normal for only a few moments before screams erupted the coliseum.

 _This is real...if we die in this prison…it's the end!_

The limits were lifted from the exits of the plaza, catching Kirito's eye.

"Klein, come with me!" Kirito harshly whispered, grabbing his arm and guiding the two of them out of the sea of pankicking confused people.

* * *

"IF what he said was true, then the first 24 hours with be critical."

"Huh?"

They stood in an alley that wasn't too far from the plaza the rest of the players were still in pandemonium.

"Our strength in SAO depends on how many resources we can take in. Right now, everyone is in a panic but they'll realize that they'll need those same things as well. The spawn rates in this game differ from other mmo's; each monster type has their own respawn time limit, the higher the level, the longer it will take; but in this situation, the hunting fields will soon be wiped clean. The closest village is the best place where we can start a few mini quests and gain extra exp, but we need to do so right now. "

The journey would normally take a few hours on the normal route, but luckily there was a hill pass that cut the time in half.

"…"

"Klein?"

He looked disheartened, "T-the thing is, I spent an entire night in line to buy this with a bunch of my friends from another game. They're out there with everyone else in the plaza, I can't leave them behind."

 _If it was just Klein it would be fine…but two more…even one…_

"Don't worry about it."

Shock lifted Kirito's head from her thoughts.

"I'm in no position to ask you for any more favors, don't worry about it go on ahead to the next village. I used to run a guild and with everything you've taught me, I'll get by somehow. "

"All right, then," She turned her body towards the road but still facing him. "let's part ways here. If something happens send me a message."

"I will."

"Then, goodbye, Klein."

She walked down the alleyway towards the darkness, the sun was setting, eventually the night would overtake everyone as well.

"Kirito!"

Klein's voice stopped her.

"Ah..." There was no immediate response, the two were at a loss for words. "Hey, you know, you have a super cute face!"

Kirito turned her head towards him, "You're exactly my type, it suits you!" He smiled at her half-jokingly.

She smiled at him in return, "That scraggy face of yours suits 10 times better!"

Kirito sprinted a few steps ahead down the alley.

 _Why…?_

She gripped her fist tightly turning back, "Klein!"

The only thing that greeted her was an empty alley way striking a cord that made her freeze for a moment.

Before she could react, she ran away.

* * *

 _You wanted this, no regrets…not this time._

The spasious empty field welcomed her as Kirito ran down the path. A bright blue slight a good distance ahead spawned a wolf and her sword reflexively fell into her hands.

She positioned her weapon, in a split second taking a sprint forward as the wolf jumped at her, fangs bearing.

 _Now!_

The wolf was defeated in one swift motion, landing on her feet again she starting running again without stopping.

 _I won't allow myself to die!_

* * *

 ** _a/n note:_**

 ** _So Sword art online, it's, it's not that good. But I'm a gamer, I love mmo's, I love anime, and I actually do like it. And recently I watched the second season, and I couldn't help myself._**

 ** _I will be doing the first half guarenteed, maybe the second hald (if I can manage to find an angle where it wont suck -_-)_**

 ** _Reviews help improve my writing so please don't be shy! :)_**


	2. EP 2 - Beater

"The buyer's raised the price to 29,800 cor, sounds like a pretty good deal if you ask me."

A young woman wearing a cloak that covered the majority of her face sat across from Kirito on a table in her room at an inn. She had a petit built but was of average height, also having short blonde hair that was usually hidden by the hood she wore. But her most distinguishing features were on her face, were the 3 lines on her cheeks resembling whiskers; prompting her nickname Argo the Rat.

"Once again, not interested." Kirito crossed her arms with a firm tone." Tell the buyer that if he wants the Anneal Blade then he can just do the side quest for it rather than trying to buy it off someone else, it'll be easier that way."

Argo chucked. "Hehe, savage as always kii."

Kirto slightly flinched at her words, tilting her head in curiosity. "How exactly did I earn that nickname from you?"

"Be-ca-use, you're my favorite after all!" She jumped off the table and sat on the table next to her wrapping her arm around Kirito's shoulder, leaning in. "And because you're my favorite, I'll give you a special deal, 1,000 cor for the identity of the buyer."

"Not interested."

"Critical hit!" Argo playfully yelled and wrapped her arms around Kirito, trapping her in a hug. "Without your cor filling my pockets I'm unable to function, 500 cor for revival."

Kirito didn't attempt to struggle knowing how persistent Argo was. "If you release me I'll give you information about the next thing to ask for."

"Oh- ho, your words have revived me!" Argo released Kirito leaping towards the door. "Pleasure doing business with you as always!"

Kirito sighed to herself laying down on her bed at the ordeal of dealing with Argo. She turned her head towards a clock on the wall, "I should probably get going."

* * *

 _One month has passed since the game started, over two thousand players have died. However, no one has been able to clear the first floor. Ever since the beta test everything on this floor has been rearranged, no one has been able to find the boss room._

Kirito sat on the outskirts of a small coliseum populated with a group of players who bothered to show up.

"Ok everyone, let's get started!" "My name is Diabel, and I'd like to consider my "job" as a knight!"

An eruption of laughter echoed through the stands.

"There's no job system in this game newb!

"Take this seriously!"

"Is this meeting a joke too?"

Diabel gestured for the stands to lower their voices, a more serious atmosphere spread through the crowd as he spoke again.

"Today, our party located the boss room on top of the tower."

The players murmured among themselves at the revelation

"We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone at the town of beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Everyone present here shares that duty! Do you all agree?!"

"All right, then let's begin our planning; first, divide into parties of six!"

A familiar feeling of dread spread though Kirito's chest, as she looked around at everyone- all of whom were men- easily grouping up together.

"An ordinary party has no chance against a floor boss. We'll need to form a raid group using multiple parties in order for our attack to be affective.

Under different circumstances she would have easily formed a party with other players, with a male avatar. However, this wasn't the time to wallow in self-pity. She looked around spotting another player wearing a brown hood sitting by himself.

Taking a deep breath, she summoned all her courage and walked over to him, "Were you left out as well?"

He didn't even bother looking in her direction, "I wasn't left out, everyone just seemed to know each other already."

"Are you a solo player?"

"…something like that."

Kirito tilted her head slightly trying to get a better view of his face, a weak attempt of trying to gain his attention. "Do you want to party with me for this raid?"

The hooded player turned his gaze to her.

"He just said that we can't beat the boss on our own, so just for this fight?"

The player sat still for a few moments before nodding.

Kirito opened the menu and sent a party request which the player accepted, she read the user name located near his health bar.

 _Asuto_

"Okay, have you all partied up? Then-"

"Wait!"

A rather gruff looking player standing at the top of the amp theatre grabbed everyone's attention, he jumped down to the center stage where Diabel stood.

"My name's Kibaou, I wanna say something before we take on this boss." He faced the audience. "Some of you need to apologize to the two thousand players who have died so far!"

A few people were taken back with shock.

"Kibaou, are you referring to the beta testers?" Diabel calmly asked.

Kirito flinched slightly.

"Of course I am! On the day this stupid game started all the beta's ditched us beginners and disappeared; they took all the best hunting spots and easy quests for themselves while the rest of us were still trying to process what was even happening. They horded all the extra experience points and bonus items that the beginners didn't know existed!

A few whispers took hold of the stands.

"I'm sure someone here was in the beta! Whoever you are, you should get on your knees, apologize, and give up all the items and money you've been hoarding! Otherwise how can we expect any sort of protection or trust when we fight, for all we know they could take advantage of every battle to gain bonus items!"

He's not wrong, not entirely.

The image of Klein flashed in Kirito's mind, and a familiar pain made Kirito claw her shirt.

"May I speak?"

The new voice snapped her from her thoughts.

A giant muscled man with a battle axe walked towards Kibaou.

"My name is Agil. Kibaou, tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because the beta players didn't help the rest of you, that it was the reason that so many players died, correct?"

Kibaou tensed at his words, "Y-yeah."

Agil pulled a small brown book from his items menu, showing it to the crowd.

"You all got this guide book didn't you? It was provided for free on the items store."

"I did." Kibaou lowered his head slightly, "But what does that have to- "

"This guide book contains information compiled from the people who played the beta."

There were expressions of shock that everyone shared, a slight snarl formed on the side of Kibaous mouth.

"Everyone has equal access to this information, and even still, many players died. Not because there was information being withheld, but because of their own mistakes. I thought that the meeting being held here was to discuss how we could learn from the deaths of the fallen, and how we could use that to help defeat the boss."

Murmurs of agreement spread through the stands. Agil turned back to face Kibaou, as if to challenge anything else he may say. But the aggressive player turned tail to a seat in the front row, accepting defeat.

"All right then, I assume we can continue then?" Diabel held the guide book in his hand. "The latest issue of the guide book was just issued and it contains information about the boss. According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold lord. He's guarded by his assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an axe and a buckler He has four health bars, and when the last one enters the red he'll switch to a curved sword-like weapon called a Talwar. At that time his attack pattern will change and he'll become more aggressive."

Except when that happens there'll be no telling how, or who'll he'll attack.

"That concludes this briefing, but before you all go, the items will be distributed automatically, the extra EXP will go to the party that defeats the boss, and whomever receives any bonus item will keep it themselves. Any objections?"

Only silence greeted him.

"Then we'll leave at ten tomorrow morning. See you there!"

* * *

Kirito stood near the shadows of the town's pavilion, silently, with crossing arms hoping that no one would approach her. The raid party were enjoying their charisma boost after Diabel's speech overconfidently drinking to a future victory.

The tall man, Agil, nodded a greeting but kept his distance, instead choosing to converse with the other players. at her She sighed to herself, under different circumstances, there would have been an urge to crush their spirits. But now; perhaps they were right to enjoy what could be their last night.

In the corner of her eye she saw a familiar dark hood, moving towards the back alley. Asuto was biting into a roll of sourdough.

"Can I join you?"

Asuto looked a little surprised that anyone was approaching him. Kirito stood a few feet away with her hands behind her back in a polite manner. "Don't you want to be with the rest of them?" Sounding slightly curious.

"I'd rather get to know the one who'll have my back, wouldn't you?"

Asuto though over her words for a moment before scooting away, giving her room to sit.

" Tasty isn't it?"

"You really think so?"

Kirito nodded, "It's better than the food in the Town of Beginnings for the most part, though I do like to change it up a bit." She removed a small jar from her inventory placing it near Asuto.

"Change it up a bit?"

"Try it." She smiled reassuringly at him.

Asuto activated the item, a small glow formed around his hand as he put it on his bread. A familiar physical form took shape on its crust.

"Butter?"

Asuto gave a slightly tense glance at the bread before taking tentative bite; after which he furiously gobbled down, sighing in satisfaction afterward.

" Um, sorry." He shot her an apologetic glance after the item shattered.

She shook her head, " It's alright, think of it as a token to our partnership."

Asuto chuckled slightly. "Over butter?"

Kirito returned his smile, "We've broken bread, I'd say that we're at least not strangers.

"It's a reward for a quest called The Heifer Strikes Back" one village behind us, if you want, I'll show you where it is sometime."

The air seemed to grow colder as Asuto shook his head. "I'm never going back."

"Huh?"

Asuto lifted his head looking towards the plaza where the faint cheers of the raid members could be heard. "You've seen it haven't you, all those players who gave up after...that day."

Kirito tensed slightly.

" They're trapped in that town, no hope, no will to move forward to do anything besides feel sorry for themselves." Asuto gripped his hands tightly. "I'd rather die still being me than letting myself rot away back at the inn's in the first town. Even if I get killed by a monster, I still want to be me."

There was a thick silence before Asuto snapped out of his thoughts, " Ah, sorry, I got a little dark there didn't I?"

Kirito looked forward, gently swaying her legs. "I won't allow any party members to die on my watch, so at the very least; you can't die tomorrow." Her party member nodded his head.

"I won't be a burden to you."

* * *

Kirito make her way back to the inn after seeing Asuto to his, wanting to make sure nothing happened to him. She avoided other players easily, but wasn't careful enough when she was just about to open the door to her room.

"You're, Kirito, right?"

She sighed to herself, muttering a few swears as she turned to face a blue haired swordsman. "Diabel."

He stared at her for a few moments -as if trying to place her- before smiling, "Can I offer you a drink? The tavern downstairs has a pretty good ale."

Kirito slightly narrowed her eyes, distrustful, but surprised to be seeing the swordsman at the inn.

" I'm not going to try anything." He tried to reassure her but could see that his efforts were in vain. Normally, players didn't talk to each other out to socialize; they always had an alterior motive, _always_.

But curiosity presidence as she did want to hear what he had to say."Alright, your treat, right?" She smirked playfully much to his chagrin.

...

They sat across from each other at the tavern, each with a goblet filled with what was technically alcohol in-game, but to Kirito just tasted like cranberry juice, but she didn't drink enough to know if it could make the players actually drunk. They all could have acted that way from the atmosphere.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kirito picked up her goblet, taking a sip.

"I'd like to get to know you a little better, is that ok?"

Kirito slightly narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms after setting down her goblet. "If you have a point, kindly get straight to it, we'd both save a lot of time."

"Fair enough." He took a sip of his ale before choosing his next words carefully." You were part of the beta test, weren't you?"

Kirito's body tensed, but she kept a calm head. "What's it to you?"

The blue haired knight smirked at her response. "Nothing really, I just wanted to see if my hunch was correct. The first day that everything started a bunch of the other beta players went ahead to do whatever side quest to gain exp and items they could before the rest of the players did. Because of that it was easy for a while to discern who were the beta's and regular players. I saw you in this town a good time before everyone else came along, and the majority of them are just regular players."

"So you're one as well?" Diabel nodded at her words. "That can't be the only reason you wanted to talk."

Diabel chuckled to himself slightly. "It kind of is." The air turned a more serious tone. "This is the first boss battle that this game is giving us, and for all we know everything could be entirely different from the beta."

"It's plausible isn't it? The whole point of a beta is to check for bugs and make sure everything was actually playable. Any changes that were made were for the benefit of the players."

"But you're forgetting that this isn't a normal game, for all we know the moment we step into that room there could be an ambush just waiting to slaughter anything that steps though."

"Is that what you're afraid of? Getting everyone killed?" She said slightly surprised at his chivarly.

"I'm the one leading the charge remember? I have to make sure that everyone gets out of this dilemma alive. The game already took so many people; I don't want to add to that list."

"Respectable."

"You've already partied up with another player, so if I may ask, would you mind sticking to rear support?"

Kirito forwned at his words. "Explain."

"I'm running on assumptions here, but if you've already gotten a sword of Anneal then your level must be pretty significant. The majority of the players average out to about 10 to 15, what they lack in strength we make for in numbers. But the sentinels are the same way, it makes sense if we base our main attack towards the boss and have a strong player taking out the foot soldiers so they don't pose a threat right?"

A red flag went off in Kirito's mind, but she remained quiet about her inner thoughts. "Sounds to be a good plan on paper, but plans can change. It also makes sense to have the stronger group with the few higher tier players and have the larger group take on the sentinels. That way there'll be smaller targets for Illfang to hit so the other players won't need to soak up extra damage."

He nodded at her words, Kirito noticed that he gripped his cup tighter.

"If you'll allow me to state my own obervations; I'm willing to bet that in the two thousand people that died, a few were in the beta. In this game especially no one is above desire, if they see on oppotunity they'll probably take it by the horns. But it's that desire that can blind you." She sighed to herself as she could see that Diabel understood what she was trying to say. Never wavering as she stood, "Well whatever. I'll follow your plan tomorrow, so don't worry about it."

She walked rested her hand on his shoulder as she passed by. Argo's attempts at getting me to accept your offer are getting quite tedious. I'd recommend that you stop trying to buy my weapon altogether and focus on the battle tomorrow."

Kirito didn't look at his response as she walked back to her room, going over every battle strategy that wouldn't get her killed. Rule one in her books: Don't go for the obvious kill.

* * *

 **Floor 1: Forest Field**

"Let's go over this again, we're the leftovers so our objective is to attack the boss's support."

The raid group made their trek through the woods, the larger group taking the lead with Diabel in the front while Kirito and Asuto lagged behind a few feet away.

"Got it."

"I'll use the sword skill to knock them off balance, the second I do switch in and go for the most damage."

"Switch?"

"It's the fastest way to get an attack in, were you mostly on support in other games?"

"Support?"

"You know, healing and buffs?"

"Um...not really."

Tension rose in Kirito's chest. "But you have been in a party before, right?"

"This is my first."

Kirito stopped in her tracks, looking towards the skies of Aincrad - defeated- for some kind of explanation of why she got stuck with a newbie.

"Is something wrong?" Asuto asked.

She shook her head, patting his shoulder reassuringly, "If it gets bad in there, just fall back and rely on me to protect you."

"Huh?"

...

...

Within the dungeon, everyone stood around the door leading to the boss room, the air high with tension.

"Everyone, I have one thing to say! Let's win!"

Kirito nervously looked towards the familiar door her heart beating rapidly as it opened to a dark room. As all the players walked in it lit up and the red eyes that sat in the back of the room took form.

What looked to be a giant red muscled kangaroo wielding an axe and a shield jumped forward from its throne roaring loudly. It immediately summoned its foot soldiers, smaller versions of itself, geared with armor and maces immediately running towards them upon spawning.

"Commence attack!" Diabel yelled, leading the attack. The raid party charged, the yells of battle cries and the songs of sword against sword were the only sounds to be heard above Diabel's instructions.

"Squad A! Squad C! Switch out!"

"Squad B, block!"

"Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch out!"

" Squads D, E, and F, keep sentinels off of us!"

"Roger!" Kirito ran straight towards the sentinel in front of her, unbalancing its weapon for a moment. "Switch!"

Asuto wasted no time in striking the monster with a rapier multiple times, making Kirito stand there for a few second in awe before snapping back to reality.

 _His technique is so fast even I can't keep track of his blade._

She smiled inwardly as they continued their offensive attack against the small fry.

Suddenly the boss roared out, grabbing Kirito's attention. The boss threw away it's weapon and shield bearing its teeth. Its heath was in the red nearing its end.

"Stand back, I'll go!"

 _What?!_

Diabel ran ahead from the crowd weapon in hand.

 _We were supposed to surround it with the entire group, what is he doing?!_

Kirito's heart almost stopped as Diabel looked back at her with an apologetic smile on his face. The boss pulled out it's weapon as Diabel stopped to build up his sword skill, a yellow light overtaking his sword; a long sword with a curved end.

 _That's not a Tawar, it's a Nodatchi! It's not the same as the beta!_

"No! Jump back as fast as you can!" Kirito yelled as loud as she could, but it was no use.

The boss jumped at a blinding speed, bouncing off of the pillars and then the ceiling faster than the eye could follow. In a few seconds it critically slashed Diabel back many yards away, leaving the raid party to handle the now chaotic boss.

Kirito killed the sentinel she was taking on, "Cover me!" she yelled at Asuto and ran towards where Diabel was on the ground. She knelt near him, immediately taking out a potion.

" What were you thinking?!"

She tried to use the potion to heal him, but the item had no effect.

Diabel smiled gently, his avatar had already begun to face. She dropped her item reaching for his hand instead.

" Sorry, Kirito."

Before her eyes Diabel's avatar shattered, leaving a wound that no potion could heal. She looked in shock, lowering her head in defeat. The raid players were all scattered to the edges of the room in fear of the Boss's random attack patterns.

"Watch out!"

Kirito didn't react to Asuto's words, not noticing a sentinel's raised mallet suddenly flash into destroyed pieces as Asuto now stood behind her. She was still knelt down, looking at the place where Diabel's body once was. For a moment she shut her eyes.

 _When this game started, the only thing I thought about was my own survival, but you never abandoned the other players. No matter what your intentions were, you fought, and led everyone brilliantly! You united all of these players, something I would never dream of doing._

Gripping the hilt oh her sword, she stood, lifting her head now in a calm demeanor, looking directly at the boss knocking away other players. Asuto stood by her wordlessly, nodding his head as if he was in agreement.

"Thank you."

The two sprinted ahead towards the monster.

"It's just like the sentinels, unbalance then strike!"

" Got it!"

The Illfang looked at the two of them building up his sword skill so his Nodatchi was shining in a white light.

Kirito aimed directly at the Nodatchi, knocking up the sword and leaving the stomach of Illfang wide open for Asuto to strike.

"Switch!"

Asuto was poised to strike but in a spit second Illfang struck down, recoiling from the previous strike.

Kirito's eyes widened in fear, "Asuto!"

The strike damaged the cloak he wore, destroying it, but didn't prevent Asuto from striking a critical attack. Kirito stood in awe for a few moments his strength before blocking another one of the boss's attacks. The two continued their barrage of attacks, Kirito defending and Asuto leading with a wave a strong smaller hits. But in one move Illfang gained the upper hand, slashing Kirito with an upper slash sending her slamming into Asuto back a few yards, dropping her weapon. She could see her health dwindle quickly into the yellow before watching Illfang going in for another strike. Asuto covered her, lifting his rapier to defend, but was unneeded as Agil struck the boss. The rest of his party followed suit, the tall man looked back to the two of them.

"We'll hold him off until you recover!"

The raid players made the mistake of attacking while Illfang was blocking, easily being swept back as Illfang launched its counter attack. It went in for another attack jumping up to build power.

"Watch out"!

Kirito wasted no time in picking up her sword and leapt towards the boss at a high altitude, slashing the stomach of Illfang, then tumbling to her feet again when hitting the ground.

"Asuto! One last counter attack!"

"Roger!"

They sprinted together repeating the technique that they used against the sentinels, Kirito defended once as Asuto struck Illfang, but the last move was Kirito's as she built up her sword skill, screaming all of her physical strength into one last attack destroying Illfang.

For a few moments the only movement was from the fallen pieces of Illfangs form than soon faded away. Then cheers came from the players to their victory of defeating the first boss.

Kirito remained on one knee, trying to catch her breath after the adrenaline rush. She looked at the window that popped in front of her, [Bonus item: Coat of Midnight]

"Congratulations."

Kirito looked behind her where Asuto and Agil stood proudly.

"That was some fine swordsmanship, this victory belongs to you.

"Why?! Why did you let Diabel die?!"

"Let him die?" Agil responded on her behalf.

"That's right, you knew the technique the boss used, why didn't you warn him?!

"She must be a beta tester, that how she knew all the attack patterns. She knew but didn't tell us."

"Other beta testers are here too right?! Come out!"

Everyone looked around with distrust, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

 _This is bad, at this rate…_

Kirito looked towards Asuto and Agil trying to calm down the other players with little success. They were beginning to argue with themselves. She looked back at the window informing her of the bonus item she had received and took a deep breath.

Suddenly the room was filled with her condescending laughter as a hush fell over the crowd.

"A beta tester? You must be as stupid as you look."

"What?!"

Kirito stood where she sat, walking towards Kibaou and the other members of his party that called out the other beta testers.

"Comparing me to the rest of those newbies would be comparing apples to oranges. Most of them were newbies who didn't even know how to open the menu on the deep dive function; something a child could figure out, I may add."

She stared them down with a cold look in her eye and a smirk on her face.

"But I'm not like them. I made it up higher than any top player ever did during the beta. The reason I knew the bosses' skills was because I fought against worse in the upper levels. I know a lot more, more than any information broker at this level would know.

"W-What, that's, that's worse than being a beta tester. You, you're a cheater!"

Roars of outrage came from the raid party, the screamed out insults at her venting out all their anger.

"A beta tester and a cheater, you, you're a beater!"

"A beater, I like it." Kirito opened her menu equipping her new item. "That's right, I'm a beater so from on don't confuse me with the other players."

Kirito easily turned her back on the players of whom she fought beside, making her way towards the gate.

"Wait."

Kirito stopped walking up the stairs, looking back slightly at Asuto who ran after her. He stood at the base of the stairs.

"You called my name while we were fighting."

"Sorry for not asking for permission, did I mess up the pronunciation?"

"Where did you learn it?"

"…Huh?" Kirito looked back slightly dumfounded.

"My name, I never told it to you, so how did you know it?"

She paused for a moment to process what he just said. "There should be a second hp gauge around here under your name."

"Ki-Kirito." He sounded it out. "Is that your name?"

She nodded.

"Ah, so that's where it's been." Asuto proclaimed as if it was the most natural thing to say.

"…pft." Kirito smiled inwardly laughing at his response. "You, you're something else entirely."

She could see Asuto slightly pouting at her remark, not sure whether it was a compliment or an insult.

The laughter ceased and Kirito smiled mournfully at him. "You'll be pretty strong one day, so if anyone you trust ever asks you to join a guild, don't turn them down. There's a limit to what you can do as a solo player. "

"Then, what about you?"

Kirito turned back towards the door leading to the next floor. Her only response to his question was opening her menu and disbanding their party. Without a second of hesitation she walked through the door leaving Asuto behind.

 _It's always benefited everyone when I kept to myself, this time it's no different._

* * *

 **A/n note:**

 **Ok, a few things. I actually went over a bit of the novel (even though this fiction is going to be based on the anime majorily, with a bit of extra content) and holy crap, the novel has quality the anime skimped out on. (which makes me kinda angry). In the novel Diabel is a lowkey shifty character who constantly tries to keep Kirito from the front lines so he could get the bonus item. And in the small scene I wrote he tried to actively keep Kirito from the front lines after she didn't accept his offer to sell her blade (that happend in the book as well) but she caught on and kept out of his antics.** **Argo is super cute so I'll probably add her in from time to time. I'd like to add shorter snipits in about the side characters (mostly Agil best he's best), and change a few plot points. (also if it wasn't clear, Diabel's hp ran out before Kirito could use the potion rather than he just refusing the potion altogether and monolouging for two minuets)**

 **Asuna's genderbent name is Asuto, and Kirito's will stay the same because it's a user name. His personality will be simliar to Asuna's but a little more darker (because these kids are in a death game after all)**

 **The next episode may be split into two parts because I want to build up the relations with the Moonlight black cats and two of them in particular. The changes are going to warp Kirito's character more, so we see more of her personality and affects from the game. If anyone has any smaller short story requests for side charactes I'll do my best to add them in but won't post any fics that invole charactes that haven't appeared yet within the canon of this fiction. (That doesn't mean I won't post them later on however)**

 **Littlest1 - No, I'll keep the girls the same gender because they're fine the way they are (plus I have plans for their respective arcs with Kirito, muhaha)**

 **Verde the Star Warrior - Thank you for your comment, and I have plans to change a few things as well as adding on more material**

 **\- Sugu will be male, but he will not be a love interest. However I would like to expand upon their frienship and relationship as siblings. In his character, it will be shown that he harbors anger towards Kirito, but not the the reasons you may thing ;)**

 **Thank you for reading my story, Please Review your comments mean alot to me. (and if anyone is interesting in beta reading my stories for spelling and grammer errors please pm me. I need to get that issue looked at)**


	3. EP 3 - Red-Nosed Reindeer

**December 24th 2023 49th - floor Mujen**

"You preparing for a raid or something?" Argo eyed her up.

Kirito ignored her question, "You got any new info for me?"

"Nothing I can charge for; details are vague considering this is the first even that wasn't part of the beta. You could say that there's nothing to find." Argo glanced back at Kirito, clearly displeased with her answer. She sighed to herself, "The event boss, Nicolas the Renegade will show up late tonight on Christmas Eve and will spawn under a certain fir tree. No one can figure out which one it is though, even the elite guards are searching."

The black swordsman stood from the bench.

"You know where it is, don't you?"

She didn't respond, simply walking away.

"You're an idiot if you think that you can solo him ya' know." Argo ended up muttering to herself, after it was evident that Kirito was no longer listening.

Kirito began equipping stronger items, replacing everything to enhance durability and defense rather than strength.

Revival, isn't possible in this world, but even if there is a chance to bring them back, bring her back…I need to take that risk.

She re-equipped her sword with a new one, looking into the shinning metal gleaming a reflection of her eyes back at her.

 _There is nothing to lose…my arrogance killed them…it may as well end me as well…_

* * *

 **35th floor - Forest of Disorientation**

Kirito pulled up a personal map that she chartered of the floor when she first arrived. Surrounded by giant fir trees she looked up and saw one towering the rest.

There.

She sprinted through a hidden projection running directly towards the tree. Suddenly, she stopped as a bright light caught her attention.

She tensed at the sight of Klein and his guild.

"Hey." Klein greeted her, but it was only a formality as she could see concern in his eyes.

She didn't return his gesture, nor respond to him, instead choosing to be distant.

"You're looking for the revival item." Kline stated that as fact, and his suspicions were confirmed as Kirito faced him.

"Are you going to stop me?"

"Kirito listen to me, don't risk your life over something that's probably bull." His voice was stern, but still wavered slightly. He was unsure how she would respond to his words, so was choosing to tread carefully. "You'll die if you're as reckless as you are right now. The second your hp hit's zero-"

"Shut up."

Klein flinched slightly, he could see the darkness in Kirito's dulled eyes.

"Kirito, you can't win if you solo it!"

"I know."

"Please, just join up with us for now, whoever the item drops for, there'll be no hard feelings between us."

"I am not your concern." Kirito turned away to face the fir tree again.

"Look, I'm not going to let you die here."

The swordsman gripped the hilt of her sword.

"Kirito!"

Before she could pull her weapon light surrounded her and Klien's guild. A large raid party appeared, weapons in hand.

Fuurinkazan turned their back to her as the edged away from the newcomers.

"The Divine dragons will do anything for a rare item." Klein unsheathed his sword, not taking his eyes off the new enemy.

"Kirito, go!"

She was shocked, fighting back the words she wanted to say as he spoke again.

"You're not leaving without saying good-bye, no matter what happens you find the decency to say good-bye!"

Kirito bit the bottom of her lip backing away one step at a time before she was sprinting away, hearing Klein's battle cry in the distance.

 _I'm sorry..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **April 28, 2023 11th floor - Taft**

"Let's raise our glasses, to us!"

"Cheers!"

"Now, a toast to the woman we owe our lives to, Kirito!"

"Cheers!"

5 goblets were raised in her honor as Kirito looked at the guild standing crowded around her tentatively.

"Really though, thanks for saving us in that labyrinth!"

"I-I was scared out of my mind when we were surrounded like that, I was so relieved when you saved us, thank you so much!" A soft spoken girl a little shorter than her said thanks slightly tearing up at the fearful memory she spoke of.

Kirito shook her head, "It was nothing, please, don't think anything of it."

"It's a little rude of me to ask but, what's your level?" Their guild leader, lowered his voice to a hush.

"Why do you want to know?"

He looked taken back by her response. "Um, well, you took out those monsters without even breaking a sweat so I was just wondering how strong you were."

Kirito hesitated, "If it's alright, I'd rather not answer."

"Sorry, did I offend you?"

She shook her head, "It's just something I don't want to reveal."

"My bad then, but it was amazing how you saved us like that. I don't think I've seen a player at your skill level around here, how did you get so good?"

"I'm a solo-player Keita, all the exp I obtain I get to keep for myself."

"I suppose that's true. But, if you're not in a guild right now, would you mind joining ours?"

Kirito was surprised at his request, guilds were usually formed from close friends, and membership normally extended to friends of friends; in contrast to the few hours she had been acquainted to everyone.

"I mean, we can't offer much in the way of thanks for what you've done for us, but at least let me make an offer."

It was difficult to refuse the offer, especially with everyone staring.

"…I refuse." Their disheartened expressions were hard to look at, "But only because I'll need to eventually move on, until then…" She hesitated for a moment, but in that moment the excitement returned to their eyes. "I'll train alongside you all."

"That's fine!" Keita shook her free hand rapidly a smile spreading across his face. "Welcome, honorary member of the midnight black cats!"

Everyone crowded around her properly introducing themselves and making Kirito uncomfortable with their general charisma.

Kirito rested her back against the bed of the inn, looking at the wooden ceiling above her. She and the rest of the Black Cats were staying at the same inn that they held her welcome/thanks for saving our lives party. They didn't have enough to afford a house yet, but Keita informed her that this was their first priority under leveling up.

So far everyone was kind, there was no hostility, and oddly enough no tension when she spent time with them. Kirito narrowed her eyes in nostalgia, taking a deep breath she lifted her body from the bed sitting on the edge. She opened her menu, simply removing the majority of her armor and leaving only her shirt on; neet style.

The bedding felt cool against her skin, virtual it may be, it still felt nice after the chaotic day.

 **April 28, 2023 11th floor- Taft**

Mornings were always unwelcome. Always.

This one in particular Kirito was awoken by knocking.

"Kirito, do you have a sec?"

There was part of her that wanted to just ignore the voice outright and enjoy the pleasure of the quiet morning in solitude, but her conscience kicked her out of bed.

She quickly equipped a pair of pants and opened the door to a familiar face.

What was his name…Keita?

"Good morning." He bowed his head respectfully. "I know it's kinda early but would you please join me?" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Kirito blinked a few times, trying to get the sleepiness out, "Its 6 am, why?"

"There were a few things I wanted to discuss with you about the guild, is that ok? "

Dedication was the first word that came to mind. "Fine." she sighed to herself.

"Huh, are you sure?" Keita's mouth was agape as Kirito closed the door behind her and started equipping her gear. "It's really ok if you don't want to."

Kirito shamefully smiled at him, "I do need to keep my word, don't I?"

He bowed his head again, "Thank you very much for your consideration."

"Heh, don't start thanking me yet, I just may leave you to take a nap by myself."

" You're joking right?"

Kirito quickly turned her head away to hide a smug smile much to Keita's chagrin.

"Kirito, Kirito?!"

* * *

 **West Plains**

The fields weren't far away enough for there to be any high-level monsters, so the only problems that arose was keeping Keita's heath from the red zone while fighting wolves.

Kirito used a healing crystal on Keita as he collapsed in exhaustion from the extensive training.

"Ha, I thought I was going to die there a few times." He admitted, drinking a potion to improve his heath.

"Your form isn't that bad." Kirito commented.

"Should I take that as a complement?"

"You can, but then again, having a lancer as a forward isn't something that a party should rely on."

"Then why did you let me play as forward?"

"It was compensation for making me coming out here so early."

"Hey- "Keita's argument died down as he spotted a smug smile Kirito tried to hide. "Aren't you a little too laid-back today?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "All things considered, you did a decent job clearing the field, and it'll take a while before the monster's respawn. I think we've earned a breather."

He nodded at her words, "What do you think of the guild so far?"

"Everyone's nice, but, I'm worried about your set up." Kirito sat down across from Keita crossing her legs. "Your party is unbalanced, with only one forward there's a giant hole for enemies to overtake you."

"I know, that's why I asked Satchi to play as a forward, her level isn't as high as the rest of us yet, so it'll be easier for her to change builds."

"So you're relying on Speed?"

He nodded, "I figure if we have a base of speed and defense rather than strength, than we can last longer in battle rather than only relying on strength."

"It makes sense on paper, but in actuality…"

"I know everyone has a long way to go, but I don't want us to rush into anything, this isn't just a game anymore…" Keita lowered his head as tone turned grim.

Kitito hesitated for a few moments.

"Sorry, I'm being a downer aren't I?"

She shook her head. "You're right, it's hard not to think about. But, it helps that your friends are with you here, right?"

He smiled inwardly, "It does."

* * *

 **May 1st, 2023 20th floor Sunshine Forest**

"OK, come at me now."

"But, are you sure?" Sachi held a sword in her left hand and a wooden shield in her right. She faced Kirito who was only armed with a beginner's iron sword and a coat that significantly boosted her defense.

The black swordsman nodded, "Don't worry about your character status right now, we won't go back into town until it goes back to green."

"O-ok!" Sachi charged at Kirito swiftly, attempting to jab at her chest with her sword lighting up in a light purple. Kirito side stepped, using her sword to slide against Sachi's sending a few sparks flying until it almost reached her throat.

Sachi reacted immediately bending her knee's so her entire body dropped, before she swung back around, landing an attack on Kirito's side. Sachi jumped back a few feet as Kirito looked at the good chunk of health Sachi has depleted. She smiled to herself, "Excellent, Sachi you're really improving."

The shorted girl nodded, not lowering her guard. "Are you ok? We could stop right now."

"Getting a little cocky aren't we?"

Kirito smirked, jetted forward with blinding speed. Sachi reacted by hiding behind her shield, clashing their weapons together at a standstill.

"After all, my health's not even in the yellow yet."

Kirito immediately pulled back and jabbed her sword through an opening, only a hair's length from Sachi's neck.

Their reaction time training was spent over several hours, the mushrooms in the forest started to glow; not only signaling night, but for the nocturnal monsters to spawn- monsters that were levels above what appeared during the day.

Both of their status's were in orange due to all the practice, but their appearances were the least of their worries.

"This is going to be more difficult than just practice, after all these guys mean to kill." Kirito warned her.

Sachi nodded, clutching her weapons tighter.

"Now, you're going to forward for as long as you're able, you need to be able to know when to switch with your back up. Keep a teleport crystal on you, just in case. Teleport out immediately if your health gets too low, no acceptations, I may not be able to heal you as fast as I may want."

Sachi nodded as she took the lead.

"Don't worry, the monsters won't be that bad at this level." She placed her hand on Satchi's shoulder in support as the shorter girl walked past her.

"Hey, Kirito..."

"What is it?"

Satchi hesitated for a few seconds before shaking her head. "No, it's nothing. I'll do my best today!"

* * *

 **May 16th - 28th floor Wolf Plains**

The nightly breeze kissed Kirto's face as she walked through the moonlit fields. Every night there were packs of higher level monsters that spawned within the fields outside the town.

"Klein?"

She saw him among what was his guild, now wearing samurai-like armor, using a sword skill to destroy the wolf pack leader.

"Hey, if it ain't Kirito! Guys, take care of those pups!"

"It's been ages since I last saw you, so you're here to level up as well?" He flashed a friendly smile at her, prompting a feeling of guilt in her chest. "Huh, is that a guild icon?" He looked at a black cat against a moon, surprised.

"Yeah…"

"I though you were a solo player, something happen?"

"Not really, I just...didn't want to be alone anymore." She avoided looking looking him in the eye.

Klien nodde at her reasoning. "Well, if you're already going to be here, how about you join us? We could find some higher level monsters to kill."

"No, thanks but I prefer to go alone." She walked past him easily, heading for the forest.

"Sure…" He turned his back to her sighing to himself.

 _Is she still feeling guilty about that?_

"Hey, Klein." Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hah, ya?!"

She looked back at him with uncertain eyes. "...I'd like it if we could catch up soon...is that ok?"

"Heh? Ah, ya." He nodded with surprise.

"Then I'll see you soon." This time she sprinted off, the samurai with only his guild and the wolves they were killing as his comrades.

* * *

Kirito teleported back into town, having gained 3 more levels after destroying several higher lone monsters within the forest. She expected to make her way back to the inn without hassle, but this night, her guildmate and friend seemed to have other plans.

Sachi's trail was easy to follow, leading her to a tunnel beneath a bridge, there she spotted her friend sitting in the darkness; her legs curled up to her chest wearing a dark green cloak.

"Sachi!"

Her guild mate raised her head, towards Kirito who was standing a few yards away from her.

"Kirito."

"Everyone's out looking for you." Kirito approached her, sitting down near her a few feet away.

"Hey, Kirito…let's run away."

"Hm?" Sachi's words shocked her. "From what?"

"From this town, from these monsters, from the Black cats…from Sword Art Online."

"…you, want to commit double suicide?"

"I wouldn't mind that either." She shook her head immediately. "Sorry, that was a lie. If I had the courage to die, I wouldn't be hiding in the safety of this town."

"There's no shame in hiding…"

"Hey, why can't we get out of here? This is just a game; so why do you have to die for real? Why were we put in this situation, what does it mean?" Satchi hugged herself closer in despair.

"There probably isn't any meaning being it. Everyone here didn't know what was coming, but now that we are here, this is how we're going to live until we die, in-game or if we escape."

"I'm…afraid of dying. I've been so scared that I haven't been able to sleep lately…"

"Sachi… that's normal, everyone's afraid of dying, but if it scares you this much, you don't have to fight."

"What?" Sachi raised her head in shock.

"A lot of players have remained on the lower level floors, they're safe from any dangers, and are living as well as they can. You wouldn't be the first one to make that choice."

"Are you telling me to leave…?"

Kirito shook her head. "No, I'm telling you that you have a choice, you don't have to fight if you don't want to, and you don't have to be afraid of dying in battle."

"But if I were to leave you and remain here, what about everyone else?"

"The Black Cats are a pretty strong guild, we've built up quite a margin for safety as well, so you don't have to worry about them. They would miss you of course, but if you just explained it to them, I'm sure they'd understand. They're your friends Satchi, friends are honest with each other."

"Am…am I allowed to be so selfish?"

"You're the most selfless person I've ever met Sachi, and you deserve this choice. You'd be safe, and the guild would work hard every day to make sure that the game would be cleared. You'd live to see the day we clear this game."

Tears fell down Sachi's face, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Thank you, Kirito."

* * *

When they arrived back at the inn everyone scolded Satchi for leaving without telling them, but their agitation was short-lived as they each retreated to their rooms.

Kirito did an inventory check of her items, what items she needed to restock on when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Sachi walked in holding a pillow in a baby blue nightgown.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

They ended up sleeping in the same bed together, back to each other.

Your friends will keep you safe, you'll return to the real world someday. Everyone is scared of dying, just like you, but they still laugh, cry, and try their best to live on in this world. Such thoughts never crossed my mind before…

"Kirito?"

"What is it?"

"I want to stay with everyone."

Kirito turned her body towards Sachi, who was looking directly at her.

"Sachi-"

"I already talked to Keita and everyone about it, they said that they it was my choice, and asked me to think about it. But, I think this is what I want, I'm always going to find ways to be worried about you all, and I wouldn't forgive myself if you all died and I lived on. I couldn't live with myself if I chose to be a coward and let you all take on the burden."

"You don't have to think like that you know."

Sachi nodded her face slightly red. "I know, but I think this is the best way, even though I'm afraid, I want to be with everyone."

Kirito smiled, at her. "Don't worry, I'll definitely protect you."

Sachi smiled brightly and moved closer, resting her head in the crease of Kirito's neck.

* * *

 **June 12th 2023**

"I'll see you all soon! Teleport, Town of Beginings!" Keita disappeared within a flash of light, leaving the rest of his guild in the town.

"Can you believe it? I never thought buying a house would so exciting!" Sasamaru said with a smiled on his face.

"Dude, you sound like an old man!" Ducker playfully punched his arm, in responce to his comment.

"Hey, while Keita's off buying the house, what do guys say go and raise some extra cash?" Tetsuo recommended.

"Oh, then we can buy furniture." Satchi clapped her hands in excitement.

"Come on, let's go to a dungeon on a higher floor!" Ducker's words slightly alarmed Kirito.

'"We should stick to our usual hunting spots, it'd be safer for everyone." She said carefully.

"But up there we can make more and faster." Sasamaru countered.

"Yeah, at our levels, we don't have anything to worry about." Ducker's confidence didn't reassure her.

* * *

 **June 12th 2023 27th floor Labyrinth**

Kirito kept her sword on her weapon as the feeling of uneasiness refused to leave her mind.

"Ah, secret passage spotted!" Ducker placed his hand on a symbol on the wall, opening the door.

 _A hidden door, here?!_

The entrance opened to reveal a chest within the middle of the room.

"A treasure chest!"

The rest of the guild ran ahead in excitement, much to Kirito's chagrin.

"Wait!" Acting on reflex, she threw a throwing pick at Ducker who was about to open the chest.

"Ow!" The blonde, everyone was facing her with confusion. "What was that for?"

"Have you forgotten that this is a labyrinth?!" Anger seeped into her words, ignoring that her character status was now orange. "You can't be so careless Ducker, what if it's a trap?!"

"Then we'll just teleport out." Tetsuo offered a counter argument.

"I'm not going to let you risk your life over some Col." Her tone was dead serious. "Have you forgotten that this isn't just a game anymore?"

Ducker looked like he wanted to argue against her words, but backed away from the chest. "We need to get more money."

"I'll get it then, my level is higher than yours, and if it is a trap then I'll at least be able to get out with a fighting chance."

"Let's just leave!"

Everyone turned towards Satchi, who was clutching her staff in hesitation. "If Kirito's this worried about us then maybe we should just leave a get Col somewhere else."

They all agreed with some hesitation and left the chest in the room.

* * *

Everyone teleported back into the town in one piece, with nothing to show for their outing.

Keita awaited at the inn for them.

"Hey, guys!" A smiled was plastered on his face as he sat on the bed. But his cheerful tone dampened at the sight of his guild, his expression grew confused at Kirito's player status. "Did something happen?"

"Ah, Ducker and Kirito got into a little spat…" Sasamaru spoke up in the stead of his friends who were notably not even looking at each other.

"So did you get the house?" Satchi asked, interrupting Keita's next words, not wanting to reignite the argument.

"Not yet actually, I met a friend who said that there was a quest where we could make some major Col. I figured that we could make a little more money to maybe at least afford some beds."

"Who told you about this quest?" Tetsuo asked.

"Oh, that player with white hair that I met in town, she seems really nice; even said that she could help lead us to where the quest was. But I wanted to get your guy's opinion."

"I think it's a great idea." Satchi looked at Kirito and Ducker for their responses.

"I'm fine with it."

"…ok."

"Great, we'll leave tomorrow morning!" Keita cheered happily.

Kirito tuned her back to the guild, passing Ducker on the way out. "…Sorry for throwing a nail at you."

"It's ok, sorry for not listening." He looked up at her status. "Are you going to do something about that?"

"It should disappear after a day or two. I'll be fine."

They bumped fists in mutual respect and parted ways.

* * *

Satchi slept in her bed again as she did every night now. She always ended up using her as a body pillow; not that Kirito minded. The sensation of someone next to her filled her chest with nostalgia, reminding her of days long past.

"Can't sleep?" Satchi lifted her head, looking directly at Kirito with half closed eyes.

Kirito sat up resting her back against the headboard, allowing satchi to lay her head on her lap.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"...my little brother, his inter-high competition is coming up soon. I haven't been to one in a few years..."

"What does he do?"

"Kendo, he was really good last time I saw him." Her voice wavered mid sentence, but she shook off the feelings of guilt. " Don't worry about me, we need to focus on the quest for tomorrow."

Satchi nodded at her words, scooting over as Kirito snuggled under the covers next to her, they held hands tightly facing in the same direction.

"I'll protect you all, I promise." Satchi smiled at Kirito's words, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **** **December 24th 2023** **35th floor - Forest of Disorientation**

Klein sat in exhaustion, it took everything out of him and his guild to make the Divine dragons flee, tail between their legs. The rest of his guild laid down in the snow nearby catching their breaths, while he waited in direct sight of the exit of where the event was supposed to take place. He couldn't help but count the seconds that passed by, a terrible foreboding grew in chest from every moment that Kirito didn't appear.

 _She'll be ok._

The half lie he chanted over and over didn't overcome his doubt. He knew she wasn't ok, something terrible had happened, he knew; But that was something that he would never bring himself to ask...

Klein's heart raced with relief as Kirito walked through the entrance, seemingly unscathed, holding a circular blue crystal in her hand.

"Kirito- "

His body tensed the second he saw her expression, dulled eye with no sign of life, no longer holding the spirit that she spread to those around her. She threw him the item.

"This is the item…" He opened the identification screen, reading the information listed. "The player…within ten seconds?!"

"Use that on the next person who dies in front of you."

Kirito turned her back to him, walking back to where the town was.

Klein lept to his feet, grabbing the back of her jacket.

"Kirito." His heart broke at the way she looked at him, someone who regarded as a friend, who now held no will to live.

"You…you have to live, live on till the end. Live!"

" Tears fell down his face. He let go of her jacket, falling to his knees in defeat, knowing that the moment he did, he would probably never see her again.

"Klein, good-bye."

 _I'm sorry I couldn't there for you._

* * *

The town was too quiet, her room within the inn was dead silent. She rested her head on the desk, using her arms as a cushion, there was nothing to do, nothing she could do until the morning, until she could find the next floor boss, one that she would find first.

A notification pulled her from her thoughts, a message notification appeared in front of her eyes. Blinking a few times, she pressed the button.

[ Gift Box - Sachi]

 _Sachi?!_

Immediately she opend the gift, a small recording device appearing in her hands.

"Merry Christmas Kirito, if you're hearing this message I'm probably dead. How should I begin this?... To tell you the truth, I never wanted to leave the town of beginnings, but you already knew that didn't you? I already know that if I continue to fight while feeling this way, my death will be inevitable. That's nobody's fault but mine. Every night, you've told me I'm not going to die, so I already know that if I do die, you'll try shoulder the blame. And I know that if you're hearing this that you're still alive, I actually made a few more of these messages for the rest of the guild if you can believe it."

Sachi chuckled at her own words.

"They're strong enough to survive, I know that, that how I know that you're strong enough to survive. Sorry for snooping, but I saw your actual level a while ago. Even after thinking so long, I still don't understand why you'd want to keep it a secret, but I guess that's none of my business. But after I learned that you were really strong, it put me at ease. But even before I knew the truth, being beside you put me at ease. I know everyone else thinks so as well, you're a good person Kirito. A good, kind person, who I fell for...so even if I die, please live on, see this world on through the end. Find out why the scaredy-cats like me are here and the meaning behind our meeting; That is my wish. I have more time to fill this recording since you and everyone are probably still planning out how we're going to get that guild house. Since it's Christmas, I'll hum a little tune, it's the only one I know, so don't laugh ok?"

In the silence of the night, nothing could stop the tears falling from her eyes.

"No matter what happens, I am glad to have met you Kirito. Thank you, and farewell."

The light from the recording faded, begining the longest night Kirito ever experienced.

...

...

* * *

 **June 22th 2023 27th floor**

The guild gathered in the lobby of the inn as they all ate.

"Hey guys!" Keita approached their table with a girl wearing a hood with long white hair wearing a green shawl with white trim, light armor, and black pants. "This is the friend I was telling you about"

She removed her hood and bowed her head politely, "It's lovely to meet you all, my name is Lux."

* * *

 **ahhhh, this took too long, I humbly apologise.**

 **I thought it would be fun to mix the order of the events a bit, so the specifics of the death of the guild will be given later on (although if you know Lux you may be spoiled...) I've got nothing again her, btw just needed a catalyst.**

 **This chapter implied a few things that would have happened if the the whole, dead guild didn't happen, for one, Kirito forming a closer bond with Satchi and the rest of the cats, Kirito opening up to more people (her actively trying to rebuild her friendship with Klein was one I would've like to delve into, but I guess that'll come in a later chapter), and her having a mentally stable mind ( for that most part)**

 **Also I've read over a few of the reviews, and a few things I would like to address in regards to the characterizations of Kirito and Asuto in this.**

 **Kirito is more "masculine" because ultimately SAO is a game so she's more serious about clearing the game and as result doesn't easily show emotion. Eventually that will change but it's going to take time for her to open up more about herself to let her personality show more.** **Asuto is a newbie, his emotions of the begining chapters are more uncertain because he literally has no idea what he's doing. Moving forward his personality will be more aggresive and serious as he takes more of a leadership role, but I still want these to have contrasting personalities.**

 **If anyone has any requests for small one shots, questions, or comments please put them in the reviews and I will address them in future chapter updates (that will not take over 4 months, again, I appologise)**

browncoat31986 **The only other character's I'm GBing are Suga and Sinon -for literary reasons - besides, Agil is already best girl. He's a character I definately want to expand upon within extra chapters, as I was really, REALLY, disapointed that his and Kirito's relationship was glossed over. Thanks for the review however, I really appreciate your comments.**


	4. EP 4 - The Black Swordsman

**February 23, 2024 Floor 35- Lost Forest**

It wasn't hard tracking down the child idol, finding her was another story as she was wailing into her hands where a glowing feather lay, whimpering the name "Pina." over and over again. Kirito had destroyed the monsters from earlier, sheathing her weapon and crouching down to her side.

"What's that feather?" She asked, as the child's emotional status was clear enough.

"I...It's Pina..."

"Sorry, if I had gotten here earlier I could've saved your friend." Kirito apologized.

The child shook her head. "No, it's not your fault, I...I'm the one who..."she whimpered more into her hands.

Gently, Kirito stroked the child's back in an attempt to comfort her. "That feather, does it have a name?"

The child looked at her for a moment then pressed the feather.

[Pina's Heart]

She almost immediately started crying once more.

"Hey, don't cry, if it has a name that means your friend can be brought back."

"Really?!" New hope illuminated her eyes.

Kirito nodded, "On the south side of Floor 47, there's a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories, I heard somewhere there's a flower growing at the top that can revive pets."

A little hope diminished from her eyes, " Floor 47? That's too far for me...I can barely get past these woods."

"I would offer the get the flower for you, but it will only bloom in the presence of the pet's owner."

"It's ok, if I train hard then maybe someday I can-"

Tears began to well up in her eyes again."No way...I'm so sorry, Pina..."

It's okay. You have three days. Take this equipment. It should boost you five or six levels. And if I tag along, I'm sure everything will work out.

Silica tugged at her coat. "But, why would you do all this for me?"

Kirito hesitated, " I'll tell you...when we revive Pina."

"Why?"

Kirito placed her hand on Silica's head, "So you'll have something to look forward to, plus maybe you won't laugh as hard when I tell you."

Silica snickered at her words. "I'm sorry." She pulled out her menu, opening her money summon option, "Um, I know this isn't enough col to pay you back, but..."

"Don't worry about the money."

"Huh?"

"I'm not exactly going out of my way by being here..."

The child smiled, "'kay then, my name's Silica." She held out her hand.

"My name's Kirito." She copied the gesture, "I guess we'll be working together for a little while."

* * *

"I'm sorry for the trouble..." Silica bowed her head. "I didn't realize that being with me was this much of a hassle."

They sat across from each other at a table in the corner of the inn, earlier they had been bombarded by countless people and party's looking to requite Silica and every single time they had given Kirito the stink eye after Silica explained that she would be partying with her for a while.

"Don't worry about it." Kirito brushed her off.

"Rosalia's really mean," Silica pouted at the though of the red head. "I can't believe someone would be like that when we're in a game."

"Is SAO your first MMO?"

"Ya, how did you know?"

Kirito gave her a half smile, " A lot of people's personalities change when they play games online, some actually like playing the game as the bad guy. They attack other players and steal their items."

"What? But that's terrible."

"In a normal game it wouldn't be, but in SAO..." Kirito took a swig of ale, her expression darkening. "It's definitely not a game in that regard."

" ...I...I think you're a good person! Not like Rosalia or any meanie!" Silica reached over the table, placing her hands on top of hers.

Kirito was surprised by her reaction, but smiled, "That's reassuring, thank you Silica."

The Dragon tamer's heart started to beat faster as her face flushed. "O...Our cheesecake hasn't arrived yet! Excuse me, our dessert hasn't arrived yet!" She called out to the NPC waitress, in an attempt to clear her mind.

* * *

Silica went up to her room first, saying that she was tired. Kirito wished her good night as she retreated to her own room next door. She sat on the chair for while thinking about going out onto the field to train more. Sleep wasn't a necessity after all, but decided against it after Agil had yelled at her after he found out she training 24/7 strong for a couple of weeks. Of course he wasn't here now, but somehow she always heard his voice of reason whenever she though about over exerting herself.

Instead, she decided to check on Silica, see if she wanted to go over the plan for tomorrow.

"Silica, you still awake?" Kirito knocked on her door.

"Mph.. ?" Her surprised muffled voice was heard behind the door.

"I forgot to tell you some stuff about Floor 47 but it can wait till tomorrow if you're tired. "She heard a rustle, probably her walking towards the door.

"No, now's fine! Actually, I was just thinking I should ask you about..."

"...Silica? Are you ok?"

"I- I 'm fine!"

She opened the door a few seconds later with a red face.

Kirito took the nearby table and placed it in front of the bed. She noticed Silica's hanging head, and reddened face. "Uh, you alright there? Are you feeling feverish?"

"No, nothing!' She shook her head rapidly, her embarrassment was replaced when Kirito placed what looked to be a circular golden musical box in front of her. "What's that thing do, ?"

"It's a Mirage Sphere." Kirito tapped on it, and a blue holographic sphere appeared. Specifically showing the map of the floor they would be visiting.

"It's so pretty." Silica marveled at it.

"This is the town area of Floor 47, and that's the Hill of Memories over there." Kirito pointed out the areas she mentioned. "We'll be going on the fastest route...hm?"

"what's wrong?"

"Shhh!"

Behind them there was a creek in the floorboard, and a clear silhouette that Kirito could disdain using her search ability. Kirito jumped to the door slamming it open and narrowly avoiding the perpetrator jumping down the stairs.

"W-Who was that?"

"An eavesdropper."

"But they can't, I mean, player's aren't allowed to hear through a door unless you knock first.

"If your listening skill is high enough, you can. It takes a lot of practice, which is why only a few players have it."

"Why would they want to listen to us?"

"Rare items can go for a lot of sold to right person. The flower we're after can be considered as such."

"That's...scary." Silica trembled in fear at the thought of someone coming after them.

" Should I go?" Kirito hesitantly asked.

"No, yes! I mean." She fumbled over her response, she looked up at her with teary puppy dog eyes. "Can you please stay here tonight?" She tugged on her coat sleeve.

Kirito looked between her and the door, " Alright."

Silica jumped on the bed first, sleeping on her side looking at her sit down on the chair.

"The bed's big enough for the both of us."

Kirito shook her head, "It's alright, this is how I usually sleep."

"In full gear?"

She nodding, giving her a reassuring smile."Gotta be prepared for anything." She crossed her arms lowering her head.

Silica closed her eyes, covering her body with the blanket, closing her eyes to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **Febuary 24, 2024 Floor 47 - Floria**

The first thing the two saw was a barrage of colorful flowers atop of hills far as the eyes could see. Silica immediately was excited by the sight running over to a group of peonies nearby. She look in the pleasant scent, smiling to herself, then looking towards the people in the square who were all clearly paired up as couples.

 _T-This place is..._

A familiar feeling overtook her chest as she felt her face redden. It became worse as she heart Kirito's voice behind her.

"Silica?"

"Ha! Sorry to keep you waiting!" She brushed the non existent dirt off of her clothes, and adjusted her hair out of habit.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope! Nothing! I was just super exited to get going!"

"Alright, let's go then." Kirito led as Silica followed with a smile.

* * *

At the start of the dungeon Kirito handed Silica a blue crystal.

"What's this for?"

"If anything bad happens while we're in here, I'm gonna tell you to warp out, okay? When I do, use this crystal and jump to any town with it."

"But..."

"No "buts," use it."

Silica pouted slightly, but nodded her head, putting the crystal in her pouch. "I understand."

Kirito smiled at her operation, "Ok, Let's get going." She pointed towards an upcoming hill. "If we take this path, it'll lead us right to the Hill of Memories."

The dragon tamer jogged up to Kirito who was taking the lead, "Um, , I was wondering-" She was suddenly swept off her feet, pushing up her skirt to avoid any unwanted scenes as she was handing in the air about to be dropping in a giant flower monsters mouth

" !Save me!"

"Calm down! That thing's not that strong!"

"In a frenzied panic she kept struggling. "Save me! But don't look! Save me! But don't look!

"You have more pressing concerns right now!"

Silica kept waving her short sword slashing away the vines, "Darn you! Put me down... now! " She stabbed the monster to it's demise. She landed on her feet, looking back in embarrassment.

"Y...you saw, didn't you?"

Kirito didn't respond.

* * *

"Is that reviving flower around here?" Silica ran ahead a few feet to a platform sitting in the middle of a meadow.

"Yeah, over there!"

In front of the two of them, a flower blossomed from the stand, giving off a light glow.

"Go ahead. Pick it up." Kirito encouraged.

Silica smiled, gently plucking the flower into her hands. " You sure it'll bring Pina back to life?"

Kirito nodded.

"I'm so glad." Silica smiled brightly, almost tearing up at the though of Pina returning.

"There is a bunch of strong monsters lurking around here. Let's wait to revive Pina when we get back to town. I'm sure she'd want it that way."

Silica nodded, "Okay."

* * *

The town was in sight as they walked back. Silica was smiling without a care in the world, when Kirito placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at her curiously.

"Whoever's hiding out there, come out now!" She provoked. From behind a free walking out a familiar woman with red hair holding a lance.

Silica looked at her former party member confused, "Rosalia?"

The women ignored Silica, and instead was smiling at Kirito."If you saw through my hiding skill so easy, your detection skill must be really high, swordsman. Ooh, it looks like you were successful getting your hands on the Pneuma Flower. Congratulations. Now," Her expression darkened, " hand it over before you get hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"No one's handing anything over to you Rosalia. Or should I say to the leader Titan's Hand?"

Rosalia smiled eerily at her comment. "Clever, aren't you?"

"But Rosalia's cursor is green." Silica began to sound panicked.

"It's a simple trick, green players lead groups of lower level players into ambushes by orange players, and then extort their items from them, at worst they slaughter them."

Silica huddled closer to Kirito. "Then, the reason you were in that party with me and the others was to..."

Rosalia chuckled. "How perceptive. I was observing their strength, watching them earn all that beautiful money. You were my prey initially, and here I was, so sad when you left the party. But then you told me you were getting a rare item it made me extremely happy. But what I want to know is, if you knew about me, why did play along? Are you dumb? Or does she have you wrapped around her finger?"

" That's not it. See, I've been looking all over for you, Rosalia."

The lancer narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember ten days ago, when you attacked a guild called the Silver Flags? The leader survived, four didn't..."

"Oh, the losers with no money..." Rosalia almost laughed at the thought.

" Their leader went back and forth, from the warp-point to the front lines, morning till night. Begging everyone he met to avenge his comrades. But what gets me, is that he didn't want you killed. No, he just wanted you to go to prison. Do you have any of what he's going through right now?"

Rosalia chuckled, Can't say I do. Only idiots take this seriously. So, what if we kill someone here? There's no proof, dying here means you're dead IRL. Anyway, it's time you started worrying about yourselves.

Surrounding her, about 10 orange players stepped out of the trees, weapons brandished and all smiling with the confidence of a misdirected coward.

Silica tugged on Kirito's jacket. " , there's too many of them. We should get out of here."

Kirito smiled, comfortingly petting her head, "No, it's okay. Just stand back for now, and keep the crystal handy till I say so.

"'Kay... but..." Silica pulled out her crystal, cluching it in her hand, but terribly frightened for her friend. " !"

"Kirito?" One of the grunts repeated the name, a look of fear growing on his face. "Dressed in black... One-handed... No-shield...Holy crap! It's the Black Swordsman! Rosalia, that girl...! She's the beater! The one who plays solo on the front lines with the Assault Team!"

Silica looked dumbfounded at this reveal.

 _No way, she is?_

Rosalia's amused face turned into a sneer of disgust. " No way someone from the Assault Team be all the way down here! Go on! Take her out!"

The group charged at her, each dealing chunks of damage in seconds.

Silica hesitantly reached for her weapon.

 _'s too badly out numbered, I've got to save her! She's not gonna last as this ra_ -

She noticed Kirito's health bar suddenly return to full health.

 _W...What?!_

Rosalia rage rolled off her yells of frustration. "What the hell, you idiots?! Kill her already!"

Kirito looked at her health bar for a second. "Four hundred in ten seconds, give or take.T hat's about the total damage the seven of you can inflict on me even if you all criticaled me at the same time. I'm level 78. I've got 14,500 HP, and my battle-healing skill auto-regenerates six hundred points every ten seconds. We could stand here all day, and you would not be any closer to killing me.

"That's not possible!"

Kirito tuned to the grunt who spoke up. "Wanna bet? If your numbers are high enough, you're invincible. MMOs that use leveling systems are unfair that way." Kirito pulled out a large blue crystal. "My client spent his entire fortune on this warp crystal, and I am going to ensure he get his money's worth. It's been set to the coordinates of the prison where I'll sending all of you bastards for the rest of your time in SAO!

Rosalia flinched still trying to fight back, "I'm green, and if you hurt me, you'll go orange and-"

Kirito dashed forward, almost impaling her sword into Rosalia's neck. "Just between the two of us, if the client hadn't specified he didn't want you dead, I wouldn't have minded turning red for that sake. Even now, I don't think he would care much if I just took one of you out." Her tone hit enough cords to make Rosalia drop her weapon in defeat.

In swift motion Kirito used the crystal to warp the Titan's Hand members away in protest, before sheathing her weapon and turning back towards Silica.

* * *

They made their way back to the inn, sitting in her bedroom next to each other.

"I'm really sorry, Silica. This whole time, I was using you as bait to catch them.

Silica shook her head. " I don't really mind,... 'cause I know you're a good person." She clicked her boots together, fidgeting with the edge of her skirt. "Um, do you really have to go?"

Kirito smiled mournfully. Yeah...I've been away from the front lines for about five days now and I really need to get back. Otherwise, I'm going to have some scary people yelling at me."

Silica chuckled at her comment. " I-I think it's cool here with the Assault Team.I could try for a hundred years and never make it. Um, I... , I..."

"Levels are just numbers. And a person's strength in this world is just an illusion. There are more important things than should meet up in the real would be cool 'cause I like having you as a friend.

Silica nodded happily. Okay, we will. I promise.

"Ready to revive Pina?"

"Yup!" Silica pulled out the Pneuma flower, about the pour the nectar on Pina's heart, when something dawned upon her. "Ah! Wait a sec!"

"Hrm, what is it?"

"You never told me the reason you were going to help me out in the first place!"

"Hah? But I just said-"

"You said the reason why you tricked me was to find Rosalia, but you could've done that without me all things considered. I wanna know why you helped me so much."

"...I thought you would forget about that..."

Silica smiled victoriously. "C'mon tell me."

"...You promise not to laugh?"

Silica nodded her head furiously. "You...reminded me of my younger brother, he was always crying when we were kids. And I can't handle crying children..."

No amount of reasoning would could prevent Silica from laughing, causing Kirito to blush in embarrassment and cover her face.

"You promised."

"I..I'm sorry!" Silica was tearing up from laughter. "But it makes me kinda happy, today I got to have a big sister."

Kirito's face reddened further at her comment, choosing to mess up her hair by furiously petting it.

"kyaaahaha." The two smiled gleefully, just as the necter fell from the Pneuma flower and onto Pina's Heart.

 _Pina, when you get back, I'll have lots of stuff to tell you about what happened today. About the amazing adventure I about this one day when I got to have my very own big sister._

* * *

 **Ahhh, I'm still alive, Surpriseeeeeee...( runs away in shammmeeeee)**

 **Few things to establish:**

 **1- I have no shame**

 **2 - Kirito still is depressed and internally raging over "past events" (because this Kirito is more anger and emotion based + sass)**

 **3 - Silica may or may not have a budding crush on her (interpret as you will)**

 **4 - Kirito would've totally become a red player after still being ridden with guilt if the client specified he wanted the Titan's Hand grunts dead. Thus leading to more isolation and more depression and sadness.**

 **5-Silica refers to Kirito with Ms. out of respect**

 **6-Agil is totally the Dad friend. I'm making him one, because people need emotional support friends and he is that.**

 **Shiranai Atsune -**

 **Keita x Kirito?1 ( HAha, I almost considered it. But alas, he is but a pawn in the great game...of angsty emotionally burden protagonists)**

 **Wait. How does Sachi die here? Didn't the Moonlit Black Cats all die? (They did die. For 'sho. Because Kirito still went after the revival item.**

 **Who's Lux? (Actual character from the series - from the books and manga sweet kid- I used her for reasons involving emotionally destroying protagonists*)**

 **Change of plot? (Yes and No, there's def is the main storyline happening- for now- there are a few things that I will change (mostly dialogue, because sass and sarcasm)**

 **engel17white -**

 **You should do men to ayano and Alicia.** **Personally I like the idea of two friends in love with the same woman (asuto and ¿alister?).** **And ayano, well because I think that would be very kawai as a boy :) (Yes I agree with you, Silica would be cute as a boy, but the story wouldn't have changed much if there was a switch. But I promise there will be more male characters in the future)**

 **Thank you very much for reading!**


	5. EP 5 n' 6 - The Crime by the Avenger

**March 6, 2024 Floor 56 - Pani**

Several guilds stood within a cave around a stone table with a map of the area on top for all to see. Asuto slammed his hand on the open field a few yards away from their own location.

"We'll lure the boss into the field boss into the village using the NPC's as bait. When it's killing NPC's we'll be able to rush it's weak points until it's dead."

A few murmurs of uncertainty were voiced through the crowds. Kirito stood near the edge of the crowd, looking into the crowd. She sighed to herself before walking out of the cave.

"Is there something you would like to add, Black Swordsman?"

Kirito stopped in her tracks, looking over her shoulder at a clearly agitated Asuto glaring at her.

"Nothing, I just would like to leave before it gets too noisy, NPC's do that you know; scream in pain and in terror."

"But unlike NPC's, we won't re-spawn given enough time. Unless you have a better idea."

"I don't. But yours doesn't sit with me well, either."

" I'm running this operation, in case you forgot, I'm still second-in-command of the Knights of the Blood Oath. You'll obey my orders, like it or not if you take part in this battle, Black Swordsman." The last words were tainted with malice as the Vice Commander glared at her.

* * *

Kirito was the first to leave, not wanting to pass Asuto, or Klein, on the way out of the entrance. A few guild representatives teleported towards the town to restock on supplies while a few wandered onto the fields to try and gain extra exp for the boss battle coming up.

"Still at each others throats I see."

Kirito waiting for Agil to catch up, he was smiling to himself. " Seriously, what's with you two always at each other's throats?

"We're just water and oil I guess."

He chuckled at her comment. " But this is the only time you show up to player gatherings, he's probably agitated that you extremely hard to contact for raid meetings and such. Maybe if you just talked to more players…"

"I talk to you."

"Sure, but how about someone who doesn't pay you for information?"

" What kind of friendship is that?"

"Fair enough."

* * *

 **April 11 2014 Floor 59 -Danac**

Asuto impaled one skeleton monster after another, thrusting his blade towards any weak point that he identified.

 _Not strong enough to disarm! Too slow on the reaction! Faster, Faster!_

He panted from the workout, checking the time on his menu.

"5 hours…"

 _Probably should go back to restock on potions…._

Asuto pulled out a blue teleport crystal, "Teleport…" he looked at it deciding to place it back in his inventory.

"I can make it back." He decided to himself pulling out his rapier again.

* * *

The walk back was rather pleasant, a few players walking past him on the path waved at him, and courteously he returned the gesture- even though they were all complete strangers.

However, something black caught his eyes against the extremely green grassy hills, _that person_ , was not a stranger.

"What are you doing?"

Kirito grumbled at him, sleepily. She opened one eye, confirming the identity of her disruptor, and closed her eye again.

"Everyone in the Assault Team's working their butts off to clear the dungeon. And here you are taking a if you're a solo player, you should take this more seri…"

"Are you always like this?"

"What?"

"It's Aincrad's nicest season and today's weather is at its optimal setting."

"Huh?"

" It would be a waste to spend the day in the dungeon, when you waste the day in pleasant weather."

"...Are you serious? Every day we spend in here we've lost in the real world."

"But we're still alive right now, why waste it?"

"..."

The wind picked up gently blowing against the grass stalks nearby."See? The breeze and the sunlight feel nice today."

"Really? There's nothing special about this weather."

"If you laid down for a bit, you'd understand..." Kiritos breath deepened as she dozed off.

Asuto looked around at the empty fields and the picturesque town in the distance. The sky wasn't too sunny today and the sunlight that did shine through felt warm against his looked at Kirito again, grumbling to himself.

 _What's with this girl? Falling asleep so easily?_

He sat nearby, resting his head against the grass keeping Kirito in his sights before closing his eyes.

* * *

Kirito opened her eyes, sitting up and lifting her arms in a yawn. She looked around for a second before something white flashed in her eye. Asuto was sleeping next to her, his armor reflecting sunlight in her eye.

"Oh damn, would you look at that?! " A few members of a top guild were walking by. "The Vice commander and Black Swordsman taking a nap in the middle of a day."

"Some people sure got it easy."

"Couple of lazy losers, man."

The laughed together at the sight.

Kirito looked back at Asuto, poking his cheek with no response.

 _I didn't think you'd actually fall asleep._

She sighed to herself, resting back down on the grass with her fingers interlaced looking at the passing crowds.

* * *

Asuto sneezed himself awake, pulling his arms and legs in and opening his eyes. He lifted his head, feeling a few grass blades on his face along with a strand of drool on the side of his lip.

"Mmmmhhh"

"Good morning sleepyhead."

His eyes focused on Kirito sitting on a stone fence a few feet away from him. Immediately he reached for his sword out of reflex.

"Wha-"

Kirito jumped behind the wall for cover expecting to be impaled.

Forcefully, Asuto let go of the pommel from his sword. A faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Meal…"

"Huh?"

"One meal, and we'll be even."

"...I'm not hungry-" She tried to reason.

"Just, come with me!"

* * *

 **Floor 47 - Martin**

The atmosphere was awkward as the two sat across from each other, through it one-sided as Asuto kept his composure. The rest of the restaurant was pointing, staring, and whispering among themselves.

Kirito rested her head against her hand, looking out the window.

"Thanks, for today I mean."

"Huh?"

"For watching over me." He bowed his head slightly.

"Ah, it's no problem, you kind of did the same for me as well, so…"

"That's different."

"What? How?" His tone caught her off guard, being so serious while sipping his tea.

"You could've left."

"You could've left as well, now that I think about it, you didn't even need to talk to me."

"But you were alone." Kirito internally cringed, wondering if had meant to say "girl".

"But you're the Vice commander of the Blood Oath Knights."

"What's your point?"

"Your nickname isn't Lightning Flash Asuto just because of your sword, that white armor of yours stands out like a sore thumb. Not to mention everyone knows who you are."

A shrill scream pulled them both from their conversation. They both exchanged a glance before sprinting into the town square. A crowd had gathered looking at a player hanging from clock tower impaled by a sword.

"Hurry and pull it out!" Kirito yelled.

"You stay down here and make sure he's ok, I'm gonna cut him down!" Asuto ran inside the clock tower almost immediately.

Kirito ran towards the player who struggled to pull the spear from his chest, having difficulty doing so.

 _Damn it!_

He looked directly at Kirito in the eye before shattering into data. The swordsman froze in place for a few moments looking at the fallen weapon now impaled in the ground. Images of _them_ flashed in her head, before she shook her head trying to push the memories away.

 _The only way for to kill someone in a safezone is a duel._

She turned towards the crowd. "Everyone! Look for a "Duel Winner" notification!"

Asuto called from the balcony. "There's no one inside!"

"What?"

* * *

Kirito walked up the stairs holding the spear in her hand. Asuto was waiting for her with a pensive look on his face, starting at the rope that lead to the noose.

"What is that?" He asked looking back at her.

"The murder weapon, of sorts. So, any idea how this could've happened?

"Well, there's always the argument that this was a duel, the other guy impaled the victim with that spear, put a noose around his neck, and pushed him out the window. Wouldn't you say that's about right?"

"Except this seems like a theatrical death, someone going so far as to grab attention in front of an open crowd during the dinner rush. Not to mention that no one had the Winner message."

"They may have been out of sight." Asuto pointed out.

"Even so...somebody who wanted to parade a public execution and remain hidden. What kind of person is that…?"

Asuto walked over to Kirito, holding a serious look on his face. "Either way, we can't ignore this, if someone actually found a way to PK within safe areas, the towns won't be any safer than the dungeons."

Kirito nodded grimly. "Yeah."

"I'll take responsibility for handling this case." Asuto held out his hand to take the weapon from her.

The black swordsman shook her head. " If there is a player who can PK within safe zones, I'm not letting you handle this alone."

Asuto looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it."...Then we'll need to leave the frontlines for a while. This is serious, so that means there will be no time for napping."

"You were the one who slept for 6 hours."

The Vice commander's face turned flushed, at the memory. "Please, forget that."

* * *

They exited the clock tower towards the still remaining crowd who were still shaken from the display.

" Did anyone see the whole event?" Kirito asked the crowd. A girl with purple hair walked forward in a frightened manner, her arms hugged her frame.

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine how frightened you are right now. Could you tell us your name?" Asuto gently asked.

The girl nodded, " My name's Yoruko."

"Was that you? I mean, were you the one who screamed earlier?"

"Yes, I knew the man who was killed, his name was Kains, the two of us used to belong to the same were going to have dinner somewhere in town; But we got separated in the plaza. I looked around for him, then I saw him hanging from that balcony and…" Tears fell from her eyes as she cupped her mouth.

Asuto walked over to her side, comforting her, "Did you see anything else?"

"For a second there... I'm not sure...But I thought I saw someone standing behind Kains in the clock tower."

"And this person, did he look at all familiar to you?" Kirito asked.

"No..." Yoruko shook her head.

Asuto tried encouraging her."Um, I know this is hard for you but... think back and try to remember. Could there be someone, anyone, who would want him dead?"

Yourko shook her head. "Kains was a good person, he got along with everyone."

Kirito and Asuto exchanged an uncertain glance as Yoruko sobbed into her hands.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me to the inn."

"It's no trouble, would you mind if we came back tomorrow to ask you more questions?" Asuto asked.

Yourko nodded, "That's fine, good night." she closed the door.

"So, what now?" Kirito glanced at Asuto.

"We need to review what we know." He began walking down the street towards the square. "but first things first we need to find out where that spear came from. We do that we'll be able to fight a perpetrator."

"Then we'll need someone with an appraisal skill, you wouldn't happen to have one would you, Vice commander?"

"I don't, and I assume you don't as well?"

Kirito shook her head. "Then do you know anyone with one?"

Asuto though for a second. "I do, but they're extremely busy right now, it would be a waste of time. What about you?"

"Hrmm, maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"I've got a guy, don't worry Vice Commander." Kirito walked a few steps ahead of him, turning when she realised he wasn't following anymore.

" I have a name, you know."

"Ya, but everyone calls you Vice commander, even people outside your guild." Kirito pointed out. "It's not exactly formal to call a superior without their title."

"You're not everyone, and you're not part of the guild." He crossed his arms in frustration.

Kirito tilted her head as she unconsciously did when thinking. " Then should I call you "Sir" next time?"

"..."

"Second-in-command?"

"..."

"Lord Lightning Flash Astuo?"

The angry crease in Asuto brow worsened as she kept listing names.

 _Is he actually pouting?_

"Just call me Asuto, you've done it before."

"To be fair that was before you became the Vice Commander of the Knight of the Blood Oath."

 _Ah, he's glaring again._

Kirito thought to herself as Asuto walked past her. "So? Where's this guy you mentioned?"

* * *

 **Floor 50 - Arcade**

"Thank you, come again!"

A player holding a spear, and looking exasperated walked out the door of a shop from the side of a building. Kirito walked in the open door.

"Seems you're as greedy as ever." She smirked.

"Hey, Kirito." Agil, stood from organising his stock, a small smile creeped on his lips. "Buy cheap, sell cheap. That's my motto." The merchant held a fist towards her, which Kirito bumped in response.

" I don't know about that second part."

" Don't go tarnishing my good name, haven't I always been a friend?"

His words trailed off when Asuto came into sight. Acting on impulse, he grabbed Kirito over the edge of the counter.

"What the heck are you doing with the Vice Commander?! This dude blacking mailing you to push your weight around or something?! "

"No!"

"Because it's about time honestly."

"Agil!" She snapped at his second remark, though knowing that he was joking." We actually need your help with something."

"Well that's a first."

"What is?"

"You asking for help."

"Shut up."

Agil chuckled to himself, returning Kirito to her upright position and brushing some dust off her coat.

"So? What do you need?" He looked at the Vice Commander, who wasn't sure how to react to the situation.

* * *

"His HP dropped to zero in a safe zone? You sure it wasn't a duel?" Agil asked after Asuto explained the story to him.

"Well, no one saw a winner icon, but it is possible that they could've been hiding." Kirito said.

"We can also rule out the murder being a sleep PK because was walking with his friend before it happened."

"But that's strange as well, why would he accept a duel if he was looking for his friend?" Kirito pointed out. "His death was too already elaborate to be some random PKer who did this had it planned out. We're pretty sure of that. And then, there's this…"

Agil picked up the weapon from the table in front of them, checking the data on the spear. "It's a player-made weapon." he said.

"Really? Who made it?" Asuto asked.

"A player named Grimlock. The name doesn't ring any bells so he's definitely not a high ranked blacksmith for sure, and there's nothing particularly odd about the weapon either."

"Yeah but, it's something to go on." Asuto confirmed.

"Is there like an item name listed?" Kirito asked.

"Let's see...Guilty Thorn. It kind of fits though, don't you think?" Agil handed the weapon to her.

"Seriously? Guilty Thorn?" Kirito looked at the barbed blade in her hands. It looked sturdy, and the edges would make it difficult to remove from the body. "Let's see."

She reversed the grip and attempted to impale her hand, but was prevented by Asuto grabbing her wrist.

"What the heck are you doing?!"

"If this weapon can actually be used to PK in a safe zone we have to be sure."

"By hurting yourself?!"

"It wouldn't have killed me."

"You don't know that!" He took the weapon from her, holding it in front of Agil. "He can hold onto this until we finish the investigation."

"Uh, sure…" He took the spear rather reluctantly.

"For now let's just sleep on it. There's an inn nearby right?"

"Huh, um, ya...Just down the street near the teleport pad." Agil confirmed.

"Let's sleep there and reconvene with Yoruko in the morning."

Kirito and Agil exchanged an glance with each other.

"Something wrong?" Asuto asked.

Kirito shook her head, "Nope, nothing."

* * *

 **\- The next morning -**

".. Yoruko, we were wondering if you've ever heard the name "Grimlock"? Asuto asked.

Youroko gasped slightly, "Yes, I have. Actually, until a few month ago, he was in a guild with me and Kains.

"Listen, when we took this spear that impaled Kains to an appraiser and we found out Grimlock made it. Can you... think of any reason why his spear was found in Kain's body?" Kirito hesitantly asked.

Yourko nodded, "Yes, I can...I should have told you everything yesterday. It's just... I couldn't. It's something I've been trying very hard to forget,but now... It's about how tell you about how my guild was destroyed. It was called, "Golden Apple", six months ago, we killed a rare monster and it dropped a powerful ring that raised player's agility by twenty. Some of us wanted to keep it for the guild. Others wanted to sell it and split the earnings. We couldn't agree and in the end, we put it to a vote. It was five-to-three in favor of selling it. Our leader, Griselda, took it to a large town on the front lines. She was going to sell it to a broker and planned on staying overnight. We waited and waited, but she never came back. It was until later, we learned our worst fears have come true - Griselda was dead. To this day, I still don't know how she died."

"No one would've left a safe zone with that rare of an item, could she have been sleep PKed?" Kirito asked.

"If it happened six months ago then it would've occurred before the method was spread." Asuto ruled out. "But it's too much of a coincidence for a player holding a rare item to have also died. Did anyone outside your party know about this?"

Youroko shook her head.

"If that's true then we just have to figure out who didn't wanna sell the ring." Asuto said.

"The killer would've probably waited till after Griselda sold the ring to kill her."

"Probably. How is Grimlock related to this?" Asuto asked Yoruko.

" For starters, he was Griselda's husband. Oh, but not in real life, just in the game. Griselda was a powerful swordswoman. She was beautiful... and smart. Grimlock was kind, I can't remember a day when he wasn't smiling. They made a great couple and got along as husband and wife. If Grimlock is really the one who murdered Kains yesterday, then... he's probably going after the three guild members who voted against selling the ring. Kains was one of the three who wanted to keep the ring for the guild.I was the other one.

"Then, who's the third person?" Kirito asked.

"The other one's a tank named Schmitt. The last I heard, is on the front lines now with the Holy Dragon Alliance."

"Schmitt, huh? I've heard that name before." Kirito tried to place her finger on the person mentioned.

"He's the leader of the defense unit of the Holy Dragon Alliance. He's an exceptional lancer." Asuto explained.

"Oh yeah, him."

"Wait. Do you really know Schmitt?"

"In a way..." Kirito's voice wavered off. "I wouldn't say we get along though.."

"I need to see him right you please take me to him? If he's on the front lines, he probably hasn't heard about the murder. He needs to know...before what happened to Kains happens to him…" Yoruko pleaded.

"We'll help you get in touch with Schmitt.I know someone in the Holy Dragon 'll help us out." Asuto promised.

"Okay. But first, Yoruko, you have to stay there, okay? Seriously, don't go anywhere until we get back."

She nodded her head.

* * *

"So, how do you think the murder was carried out? Asuto asked as they walked down an alleyway as it started to rain.

"There are three ways it could have happened; Right off the bat, it's possible it was a fair duel that went wrong, or maybe, someone took advantage of a bug that combines a bunch of different kill methods."

" Reasonable, and the third?

" Use something to bypass the protection of a safe kind of skill or maybe an item. No... on second thought, the third idea is impossible."

"What do you mean?"

" Because it's unfair. I kind of hate to admit it, but it's true. The rules of SAO are essentially fair for every player in the , there is no way the game would allow murders in safe zones.

" I see." Asuto nodded at her words. "Just out of curiosity..."

"Hrm?"

"Why don't you and Schmitt get along?"

"Oh, because every time we meet he keeps trying to recruit me into his guild."

"You could at least think about it, Black Swordsman."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Not my style."

* * *

Schmitt sat across from Yoruko, looking fearful. "So, that's what killed Kains? You're sure about the spear, was it really Grimlock's?

Yourko nodded, "There's no doubt."

Schmitt's tension grew, "But then, why would he wait six months to kill him?! Unless... wait, could he have stolen the ring?! Do think it's possible he killed Griselda after all?! Does Grimlock want to kill the three of us because we didn't want to sell the damn ring? Is that why he's after you and me now?!"

" Maybe Grimlock made this spear for someone else from the maybe they are the ones who killed Kains. Or maybe... Griselda's come back from the dead to get her revenge." Yourko's voice wavered.

"Huh?"

"A player can't kill another player inside a safe zone. But something else like a ghost could."

Asuto and Kirito exchanged an uncertain glance.

A dark expression drew on her face the further she spoke. " I couldn't sleep at all last night, so I stayed up thinking...It wasn't just one one person, her blood is on all our hands! Her fate was sealed when that ring dropped! We shouldn't have voted...we should've just done whatever Griselda told us to do! Grimlock was the only one, the only member of the guild, who said we should leave the decision to Griselda. You see, he's the only one of us who should rightfully avenge Griselda!"

"You've gotta be kidding. Why now... after all this time?" Smitt stood from his chair looking almost hysterical. Why kill us now?! Y-You can't be okay with this, Yoruko?! How can you accept being killed over some stupid vendetta?!"

Kirito grabbed his wrist to prevent his from moving forward. The Lancer seemed to calm down slightly looking at her, taking a deep breath.

Suddenly, there was a stabbing sound and all eyes went to Yourko. She gasped suddenly, hunching over the window sill as if she was crippled. Revealing a dagger in her back. In a second she was falling over the side right as Kirito attempted to reach her.

"Yourko!"

* * *

Hey limp body fell to the street, and shattered leaving behind the dagger.

Kirito's heart was beating through her ears at the turn of events. But spotted someone on the distant roof tops in a black cloak.

"Watch him!" She yelled back, jumping across to the rooftop across the street.

"Kirito, stop!" Asuto called her name but she didn't respond, jumping across several rooftops to get closer to the figure. The cloaked figure wasn't fast as she had anticipated, immediately as she was in striking distance, Kirito placed her hand on her weapon.

The figure pulled out something that shined in the sunlight.

A teleport crystal?!

Changing her tactics she threw a few spikes at the figure only for them to be bounced off due to the town's safety system. A second later the figure disappeared in the light of the teleportation and was gone.

* * *

Kirito picked up the dagger used to attack Yourko on the way back into the building, it resembled Guilty Thorn, only a smaller version. Opening the door to the room she was greeted with a sword in her face.

"Nice to see you too." she said with a deadpanned expression.

Asuto scowled at her, sheathing his weapon when he realized it was her. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath before taking an exasperated breath. "Well, did you find anything?"

"Nothing, the guy teleported away. I couldn't even stop him because of the town's safety rule."

"T...That was Griselda's robe…." Schmitt was hunched over, grabbing his head, his entire body shaking in fear. "Why shouldn't a ghost PK in a town?

" Ghosts aren't real, if they were people would be dying every day in this game." Kirito gripped the dagger in her hand. "Someone is taking advantage of the system to pull this off. That has to be it…"

"...Schmitt."

The lancer jerked at the sound of his name.

"If the PKer is going after you then I-"

"No."

"What?"

He stood, hunched over. "I'll return to the guild HQ, it'll be safer there if anyone tries anything."

"Then we can escort you directly." Asuto offered.

He shook his head. "I appreciate the gesture, but I'll be going there directly. Whatever glitch is happening in this town, may not apply to others."

Asuto looked reluctant, but before he left, added him to his friend list.

Schmitt nodded to Kirito before leaving the room.

* * *

The evening turned to night as the two swordsman sat next to each other on bench near a fountain.

"That black robed figure from earlier, was it really Griselda? Her killing those two players before our eyes, makes me question if is really her spirit." Asuto sounded weary after the day's events.

"Ghosts aren't real, I would expect the tactical vice commander to know the first rule of the game he's playing." Kirito was hunched over in thought, resting her head on her hands.

"What's that?"

"People die when they are killed."

...

"...Are you joking?" He looked at her with disbelief.

"No." Kirito had a dark expression on her face. "Like I said before, if every person who was murdered came back to kill the players that slaughtered them…" Her voice wavered off.

"Something wrong?"

Kirito shook her head."No, it's nothing."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Asuto opened his menu, and held a wrapped item towards Kirito.

"Hrm, what's this?"

"Food. Are you gonna take it or what?"

"Ah, um, thank you?" Kirito took the wrapper from his hand, opening it to show a well crafted sandwich filled with meat and herbs.

"Better eat it fast before it disappears. Its durability is almost down to zero."

Kirito stole another uncertain glance at him biting into his own sandwich before eating hers. It tasted like a well seasoned hamburger filled with sweetened vegetables and mayo.

"This is tasty." She complemented licking her lips. "Where did you get this?"

"I made it this morning."

She looked at him dumbfounded.

"What is it?"

" Good job fighting stereotypes is all, Lord Vice Commander."

Asuto abruptly stood, in agitation, making Kirito drop her sandwich out of surprise.

"Should've been eating instead of talking." He munched on his meal bitterly, looking at Kirito's defeated figure as the sandwich was destroyed. "Are you crying?"

"Shh!" He was caught aback by that reaction.

"No way! That's right! That's it!"

"What is? What did you just figure out?" He asked hesitantly.

" The item end animation, it's the same as player death animation."

"Huh?"

"I was right! The game doesn't allow killing inside the safe zone and there's no weapon or system exploit! What we saw was what we thought were players dying!"

"So, Yourko and Kaine are still alive?!"

"At those times, Kaines armor, and Yourko's shawl were the cover. They must've each teleported away once they were sure that we wouldn't see anything."

Asuto pulled up his menu and went to his friends list scrolling down. "She's in the field on Floor nineteen It looks like she's on a small hill, just outside of town...and it seems that Schmitt is with her…"

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I doubt they'd kill him...so I guess our job is done." The wrapper in Asuto's hand was destroyed. " I still owe you a meal, so you wanna head back to the restaurant?"

" Will you destroy that dinner as well?"

Asuto immediately put his grabbed his sword.

"That was a joke! A joke!"

* * *

They once again sat across from each other, rather begrudgingly.

Kirito took a sip of peppermint tea from the cup in front of her.

"I wonder why Yourko involved us in the plan…" She thought out loud.

"Maybe she need someone to contact Schmitt?"

"There are a number of things wrong with that plan, but I guess it doesn't matter now."

"I suppose... what would you have done in their situation?" Asuto inquired.

"It wouldn't apply to me, that's one of the perks of solo playing."

"In my guild whoever the item drops for gets to keep it. Most of the members report it for inventory sake, but there's no real reason for it. It's one the aspects that makes the marriage setting all the more romantic in a sense."

A waitress delivered their food setting a simple fish dish in front of her and a small meat appetizer in front of Asuto with some ale to go with it.

"So how many times have you been married?"

"Excuse me?"

Kirito immediately regretted the question as she could almost feel the anger radiating off of Asuto.

"I- I mean, there've been rumors around, and I hear that people propose to you all the time, male and female."

Asuto's face reddened at her words. "That part is true, but I have never been married."

"Ah, ok...so, what part of it is romantic?"

"What?"

"It's just a question!"

Asuto took a deep breathe. " It's simply pragmatic."

"Pragmatic?"

"Of course. If you're married, everything's out and know, 'cause of the common storage system. All your items are shared so there's nothing that gets hidden."

"Seems kind of risky."

"How so?"

"All your items are shared, so what's to stop your spouse from killing you and stealing your items?"

"How about a mutual trust between two people?"

"Sure, some people like that exist, but there are also marriages where people change and kill their significant other for one reason or another."

"Have you always been so pessimistic?"

"Maybe? But look at Gimlock and Grisela who's to say he didn't kill her?"

"Because they loved each other."

"Except you've never…" Her voice wavered off as her eyes eyes widened with realization.

"Kirito?"

"If one of the spouses die, then the other keeps the items..."

"Then the ring should still be with Grimlock, not the killer." the realization dawned on Asuto's face.

"We need to find Yourko, now. They could be in danger." Kirito immediately stood, followed by Asuto.

"Do you think Grimlock would come after them?" He asked following her.

Kirito shook her head. "I don't know, but if he hired someone to take out his wife who's to say he wouldn't hire those same people who'd figure out who really killed her?"

They ran to the teleportation hub, teleporting to the level location of where the remaining Golden Apple guild were.

* * *

 **Floor 19 - Eltteas**

Kirito ran out of the Teleportation hub, "Ts your search skill high enough to find Grimlock?"

"Ya, but what about Schmitt and Yourko?"

Near the edge of the town Kirito blew a beast whistle and within seconds a horse appeared behind them. Kirito mounted it quickly, " Don't get reckless now."

"That should be my line."

* * *

 **Floor 19 - Cross Hill**

A few figures appeared on the horizon as Kirito drew closer. The horse flayed back as she pulled on the reins for it to stop, knocking her to the ground in a crash.

"Looks like I made it just in time." She stood up, walking forward towards the remaining Golden apple members and the few assassins threatening them. "So, what do you want to do? I've got thirty players from the front lines coming to back me up. You guys wanna stay and fight them? Or..."

She drew her sword from the scabbard, pointing it at them, taking note of Schmitt paralyzed on the ground her eyes burned with anger.

"We can handle this right here and now."

Kirito stared down the leader of the assassins until he signaled for his team mates to sheathe their weapons, continuing to do so until they were outside her searching skill limits. She took a deep breathe, putting away her sword and turning towards the guild members.

"It's good to see you again, Yourko." she said.

Yourko lowered her head shamefully. "I was going to tell you the truth after everything was done, sorry tricked you into helping."

"Kirito." The paralysis on Schmitt wore off, as he was on his knees sitting up. " Thank you for saving our lives, but how did you know that we were in danger?"

"I didn't, it was just a possibility. Hey, Yoruko, Kains, you two asked Grimlock to make the spear and the knife, didn't you?"

"We did, but he was against our plan from the he wanted was to let Griselda rest in peace." Yourko replied.

Kains added."He did forge the weapons for us, but only after we got down on our knees and begged him for them."

"Sorry, but he had a different reason for not going along with your plan,Griselda had nothing to do with it."

"What do you mean?" A concerned look grew on Yourkos as well as on Kain's face.

"He didn't want take the risk of people asking questions when a player would be killed in a safe zone. Because ultimately it would lead back to him, and the fact that he was the one who set up Griselda to be killed."

" Grimlock would never do that! He loved Griselda!" Yourko argued. "Even if he did why would he help us if he didn't want attention?"

" Because all of you were witnesses. When you explained your plan to him he probably thought it was his chance to bury all the evidence at once, and those trained killers that were after you, were probably the same ones he used to kill Griselda."

The sound of footsteps grew prominent as Kirito looked behind her.

"Asuto?"

" I found him nearly." The Vice Commander walked out with a man a few inches taller than himself with his rapier threatening him.

"Long time no see everyone." The man said with a small smile.

Kains asked in disbelief. "Grimlock?"

"I can't believe it..did you... did you really plan on this? How could you Grimlock?! Answer me!" Kains had to push an enraged Yourko back. "Why did you kill Griselda? Was it that money? Was the money so important to you that you killed your wife for it?!"

The man chuckled at her words. "It wasn't for the money.I had to. No matter what, I had to kill her while we were stuck in this world. I had to kill her while she was still my wife. And because she was also my wife in the real world." The Golden Apple guild mates were shocked at the knowledge. " She was the perfect wife, ideal, so pretty, so submissive. The whole time we were together, we never had a single fight. But when we were trapped in here, in this world, she changed. In here, I was the one who was afraid, terrified with playing this death game. But she..she looked so much happier here, more alive than she ever did in the real world. She changed. The Yuko I loved was gone! Gone! But then I realized that I didn't have to live with the way she was now. Killing monsters is part of the game! If I couldn't have the Yuko I loved back, I settled for the memory of her. And who could blame me?!"

" That's...why you killed your wife?!" A flabbergasted Kirito asked, completely dumbfounded.

"That's more than enough reason. I killed the person that replaced my beloved wife, she would've never wanted a life like this, always living in terror."

"You're wrong, Grimlock." Asuto stood in the space between Kirito and Grimlock. " You didn't love Griselda, you loved your image of an ideal wife. The only thing you felt was possession!"

Grimlock twitched slightly." ...Someday you'll understand, once you've found love and are about to lose it. I was a good husband, it wasn't my fault she stopped being a suitable wife!"

Immediately, Asuto punched him straight in the jaw, sending him straight into a tree, knocking him out. "Good riddance." he muttered to himself.

The remaining Golden Apple guild members walking past them. Schmitt and Kains helped him lean on them."We're thankful for your help, but could you two leave him to us?"

"Okay." Kirito nodded, with no argument from Asuto.

They walked off into the mist, with Yourko nodding a farewell to them, to which the swordsmen returned the gesture.

The first light of dawn lit behind them, signalling the time of day. Kirito stretched her arms over her head.

"We should get going, this definitely isn't the place for another nap." Kirito side looked at Asuto, expecting him to get agitated as usual, but the Vice Commander kept his composure.

"Hey..."

"Yes?" She expected the worst.

" If you married someone then discovered they had a side you didn't know, what would you think?"

Kirito tilted her head in thought, placing hand under her chin. "Maybe that I was lucky. Because you're suppose to already like the person you married, so to find out that they have another part of their life you didn't know about. It would be like you falling in love with them again...does that make sense?"

Asuto smiled inwardly at her. "We've been slacking off for two days, tomorrow it's back to the front lines." Dropping the previous subject.

Kirito nodded as they walking towards the town, " Yeah, I was hoping to clear the floor by the end of the week."

"Do you normally do that?"

"Ya, who do you think supplies the map data for all the players and front line guilds?" She asked.

"You're the one doing that?!"

"Yup."

"By yourself?"

She nodded.

Asuto sighed in exasperation, "How reckless can you get?" He shook his head.

Kirito chucked at his response.

"Friend me."

"What?"

"We're both in the lead group, and you're the worst to track down, this way I can message you directly about raids and meetings."

"But I'm a solo-player."

"All the more reason to avoid the inconvenience. Besides, you need to make more friends."

"It's not that inconvenient, and I have a friend. He just forwards me all of your messages anyway. Besides, it doesn't bother me that muc-" That response earned her a slap on the arm.

"On your way back to town think about it." Asuto walked a few steps ahead of her with a smile on his face.

"I'll think to actually consider it if you actually make good on that meal you promised me!" Kirito complained jogging to lessen the distance between them.

* * *

 **You thought that it was going to be one episode, but it was actually TWO**

 **Few Things to note,**

 **1 - Before this point, Asuto and Kirito called each other, Vice Commander and Black Swordsman respectively because after certain "events" she gave everyone the cold shoulder, and that made Asutos poor small heart use harden, because he thought that they were friends. (He'll probably inquire more about this in the future)**

 **2- This mystery did not need to happen, and the Kirito commentary on it was fun to write**

 **3- I am a meme. The line "People die when they are killed" is a meme, but is meant to be taken seriously in this context. (Except it doesn't make it any less funny -_- )**

 **4- Kirito doesn't wanna believe in the idea of vengeful ghosts because that would mean that she would have 4 coming after her, and that scares her to death**

 **5- In this version Kirito actually gets fills up new map information in new levels of Aincrad and sells it Agil for Col, so their friendship is based on mutual trust and money. Also, he is currently the only the person on her friends list, for work reasons. (More of their bromanceship to come...probs)**

 **6-Asuto is full Tsundere, and that scene where he punches Grimlock is something I wish happened in the anime. (Dude killed his wife. That is not cool, this is why we have divorce)**

 **7-I did not include the Griselda ghost at the end because I wanted to spare Kirito the trauma of actually looking at a ghost, and go through more shit.**

 **8-The Horse mechanism in the game and in the book was never really explained (as far as I could research) besides the fact that players needed a really high riding skill level and that horses costed alot of money. So I figured that they had beast whistles (like in Legend of Zelda ) so that they would be able to call steeds**

 **9-I am the conductor shoveling fuel for this ship, meaning there'll be more Kirito Asuto moments in the future**

 **Next Time - Liz-bians!**

 **(...ok I'll let myself out now)**


	6. EP 6:5 - Now That's a Katanna

**June 24, 2024 Floor 48 - Pani**

 **"** Here you go. All done."

"Thanks Liz, you're the best." Asuto walked towards her with a smile, handing her a few coins in exchange for his rapier.

The blacksmith smiled,"Sure, anytime! Hey..." she thought for a second. "Aren't you supposed to be out hunting with the guild today?"

Asuto placed his sword on his, messing with his bangs."Yeah, I had to take the day off 'cause... I sort of have this little meeting with someone."

"Oh... Huh?" Liz took a closer look at him; noticing his armor had been polished and he had a faintly reddened face. A Cheshire smile grew on her face leaning in closer, "A meeting eh? Pretty nice looking armor for just a _meeting_."

Asuto's face reddened further being pressed on the subject, "It's not like that, dummy." playfully flicking her forehead in response. "Oh, I have to get going." As the afternoon bell rang from the clock tower." He immediately went for the stairs.

"I bet they're pretty special to grab your attention." Liz smiled to herself.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"I said good luck on your date lover boy! I want details afterwards!"

"It's not like that." He argued, but gave up after looking at Liz's smirk. "...I'll send you a message later, bye!"

The Vice Commander shut the door behind him, leaving the pink haired blacksmith to her shop. She sighed to herself placing her hands on her hips, "I wonder if I'll find someone who makes _me_ act like that..."

* * *

Kirito stood at the edge of a forest dungeon patiently arms crossed wearing a cloak over her normal jacket armor.

"Hey!"

She looked towards the source of the sound and saw Asuto jogging towards her, slightly cringing at the sight it of him.

"Did you really have to wear that armor?"

"What's wrong with it?" Asuto asked curiously, looking over his uniform. Kirito looked around in response to the crowd of growing players staring directly at Asuto.

"Just- come one." Kirito led the way into the dungeon as Asuto followed.

"Is there a reason you wanted to meet inside of a dungeon?" He asked not worrying about the monsters at this level.

"I'd just rather not attract attention," Kirito removed the hood on her head sending it back into her inventory and replacing it with a black trench coat with white trim.

"Hrm, is that new?"

She nodded. "It's custom made, helps improve my speed."

"I've never seen craftsmanship this well done before." Asuto noted taking a closer look at the jacket.

"There's a tailor named Ashley on the lower levels who's maxed out her Tailor skill, usually she's picky about her clients but if you mention me she should help you out some. Maybe get you something a bit more subtle than white armor."

"You're being awfully nitpicky today."

Kirito slowed down her pace looking back at him but not stopping. "Sorry, I'm just anxious to see if this'll work."

They approached a clearing within the forest having a stone battle field surrounded by ruins. They both went to separate ends of the field, keeping a respective distance from each other.

"You sure about this?" Asuto yelled out to her.

Kirito nodded equipping a long sword in her hand, it had a simple look resembling a katana with engraved markings in the metal work along with a cloth pommel base that had a diamond pattern.

Asuto equipped an assault spear, it had a longer blade than normal spears resembling a ranseur, having smaller curved dueling blades on either side.

"Whenever you're ready." Asuto said readying his stance.

Kirito lifted her back heel for a moment before blindingly sprinted ahead, Asuto responded by blocking a majority of her attacks with the shaft of his weapon. Kirito slid black as the defensive maneuver but didn't let it slow her down as she charged again building up her sword skill and attacking over and over with little room for Asuto to retaliate. However the Vice commander managed to push her back once more before switching his grip and aiming jabs directly at the undefended parts of Kirito's body; as she lacked a shield to make up for it in defense. A few hits got by, leaving red marks in her coat, but as the battle went on her response time to his jabs were seemingly quicker than compared to earlier. Suddenly they were caught at a standstill as Kirito's sword was caught in the curve of one of the smaller blades.

 _Faster, I need to be faster!_

Kirito deepened her stance, pressing against his black and holding this hilt of her own weapon with both hands as to not lose and distance.

Asuto smirked at the expression Kirito currently held, reminding him of the first battle they fought alongside each other with.

The two were at a standstill but neither was giving any leeway. Suddenly time seemingly stopped for a few seconds as Asuto suddenly drew back unbalancing Kirito as his thrust forward his weapon. Kirito used her sword to block fully intending to follow up with a slash but didn't notice the crack in her weapon as she stepped into Asuto's proximity. Kirito grabbed the neck or Asuto's armor and tried to stab him in the gut, but her weapon was destroyed before it could make contact.

For a split second the two were staring at each other before Asuto swept at the back of her front leg using his shaft of his weapon. Unfortunately the action pulled the both of them down. Asuto impaled his spear to the right of Kirito's face as he tried to regain his balance, gripping the shaft and reactivity slamming his left hand the the right of her head.

Kirito had let go of his armor instead, she was looking at an empty right hand hover above her face in annoyance.

"I paid good money for that."

They both caught their breaths at the sudden adrenaline rush, Asuto pushed himself off of her, leaving the spear in place and rolling onto his back next to her leaving the weapon in between them.

"Should I endorse you for your sword?" He asked.

"Nah, if it broke so easily now it would've defiantly been my death on the field, it's not worth it."

Asuto slightly flinched at her words, in response he used a healing crystal on her health was already in the yellow. She repeated the gesture, using a healing crystal on him.

"There a reason you wanted me to use the spear today?"

"You're the only one I know who can actually use one well, plus, spears are way faster than swords and I needed the practice building up reaction time."

"Heh, so am I just your test dummy?" He chucked at himself.

Kirito sat up, resting her head on her knees pulled to her chest and pouted slightly. "You're a training buddy, that's totally different."

He lightly smirked at her words, resting his hands on his stomach. "Is it?"

"Yes, for one if I wanted a training dummy then I would just kill monsters. Since you're my friend..." She thought for a moment. "I won't complain if you ask for a favor."

Asuto smiled, "I'll hold you to that. But speaking of favors," he sat up, crossing his legs and resting his body on the backs of his hands behind him. "I happen to know a master black smith who can forge you a high quality weapon."

Kirito perked up at the words high quality. "Oh yeah? Can you introduce me?"

"heh," He lowered his head slightly in discontent. "As much as I would like to, I need to head back to the guild soon, I only stayed so long here because I was with you. "

"Ah, was I keeping you from something important?" A concerned expression grew on Kirito's face.

Asuto shook his head, "No, it's just more work stuff, besides, I have more fun with you anyway." He smiled brightly at her, adjusting his posture so that his he could rest his head on the palm of his hand.

Krito's heart started to beat faster at his words, she immediately stood, "W...We should probably get going, it's gonna get dark soon." She offered Asuto a hand up which he accepted. The rapier user picked up his weapon, sending his back to his inventory and taking out his sword to set at his side.

"This feels better." He said to himself, turning towards Kirito. "Didn't you get a better sword a while back? Why spend money on a new weapon?"

Kirito turned her head away and started fidgeting with her hands behind her, "It's just, I would like a weapon that's durable, and fast with the same amount of strength as a long sword..."

"That seems rather, ambitious."

"If a boss drop can make a weapon like that there's no reason a in game black smith wouldn't be able to do the same, can this friend of yours really help me?"

Asuto nodded proudly, "Oh ya, she's great. She made my own weapon after all, fits me like a glove."

Kirito smiled at that. " I'll take your word for it then, I may as well sleep on it tonight if you'll tell me where her shop is."

"Her floor is on this level just outside the market pavilion down the river toward the open fields."

The Black swordsman pondered for a moment, making a mental map of the area and trying to figure out the exact location. She nodded after about a minuet, " Right. thanks for the information."

Asuto nodded walking past her. "Let head back into town, the ale on this floor is apparently really good."

"Didn't you say you had to get back to your guild?"

"Yes, But the commander doesn't really care about my tardiness so long as I bring in results on the field, plus I did also said I enjoy spending time with you." He looked back at her at his last sentence, waiting for her to catch up to him as they headed back to the town together.

* * *

 **Now that's a Katana,**

 **This is just a pre to Liz's story which will come soon. (I figured that Asuna's meeting was with Kirito already and he showed up a few days later in the anime)**

 **Few things to note**

 **This chapter was just a little fun in messing around with character motivations as there are quite a few holes out in the anime that are in need of filing. Kirito was simply going around to different blacksmiths looking for a weapon equivalent of the Elucidator, and the Katana she used was made more for speed which is why it broke more easily than normal weapons.**

 **Asuto in contrast to Asuna wears more armor for defense and a cape similar to Kuradeels armor but with a red cape to stand out from the rest of the other guild members.**

 **Ashley is an actual character from the anime and novel but she probably wont be appearing in the series.**

 **Did you know that Asuna had a two handed assault spear skill? ( Because I didn't, but it's a shame we never got to see her use it because spears are cool)**

 **Asuto's and Liz's relationship is similar to Agil and Kirito's, but with a lesser of the angst...maybe...**

 **Anyways please reviews are always appreciated, thank you so much for reading! :)**


	7. EP 7 The Temperature of the Heart

"Excuse me?! Is anyone here?" Kirito's voice wavered off as she walked into the shop, in awe at the high level weapons around her. Her eyes zeroed in on a few swords placed under a glass that showcased the various metal types and design choices.

Behind her a bell rang and a perky pink haired, waitress(?) walked out with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Lizbeth's Blacksmith Shop, how may I help you today?"

"Hello," Kirito bowed her head slightly out of politeness, " I was wondering if the blacksmith of this shop did custom orders."

The girl's lip twitched a bit. "Miss I, am the blacksmith of this establishment, and yes, I can, do custom orders."

The blood drained from Kirito's face as she realised her mistake as she scrambled an apology. "I...I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"You...don't exactly look like a blacksmith…?"

The blacksmith glared at her for a few moments before snickering to herself. "I suppose so, I'm only wearing this outfit because my friend said that it would attract more customers. So, what do you want?"

"...I, uh, need the best sword you can make as soon as possible."

"Hrm, be specific, I can make almost anything you want if you describe what you're looking for."

"Right-" Kirito equipped her new weapon, handing it over to the Blacksmith who hesitantly took it, almost dropping it from the weight that didn't bother Kirito. " Something either the same quality or better than this would be fine. But if that's not possible I'd like something incredibly durable."

"Oh…" The blacksmith looked at the weapon closer, reading the stats on it, her eyes widened in shock at what the ID said, " An Elucidator?! This is the gnarliest weapon you can get in a monster drop, how the heck did you come across it?!'

"I was fighting a monster on level 50, and it just dropped…"

"Uggghhh, lucky!"

Kirito took a slight step back at her excitement. "So...what do you think?"

The Blacksmith placed the sword on the table and placed her hand on her chin, thinking hard about something. She them turned around and took a rapier off from the shelf. "How about this? It's the best sword you're gonna find around here, my masterpiece."

Kirito took the rapier from her testing out a few swings. It felt painfully unbalanced in her hands.

" It's a little light..."

"It should be. I used speed-type metal to forge it, but what it lacks in strength it all makes up for in durability."

Kirito perked up at her last words, " Then would you mind if I tested it?"

The Blacksmith smiled confidently, "Go right ahead, but if your sword breaks it won't be on me."

Kirito took her weapon back placing it flat on her grip. "If that's the case" She lifted the rapier charging the sword skill, "then that's too bad!" then slashing it straight down.

The next few seconds were in slow motion as the rapier broke against the steel of the Elucidator and bounced against the back of the shop, then shattering.

The blacksmith immediately took the broken weapon from her looking over it before it shattered as well. "It's dead…" she collapsed to her knees in defeat, breathless.

"I...I'm sorry.' Kirito placed her weapon on the table and edged closer to the defeated blacksmith on the floor, growing in concern as she was unresponsive. "I...I'll pay for the damages."

"Pft."

"Um-" Kirito put an arm out towards her, not unfamiliar on how to deal with crying people.

The blacksmith started laughing hysterically, grasping her stomach and tears started to form at her eyes.

"Uh…" Kirito took another step towards her, reaching out a hand to help her up clearly not expecting this reaction. "Are you ok?"

"Ha...I'm sorry, it's just, if I had sold that you saying that it was my masterpiece, what would have that said about me? If I sold you anything that breaks so easily then I'm a failure of a blacksmith." she whipped the tears away, taking Kirito's hand and giving her a genuine smile.

"My name is Lizbeth, but my friends call me Liz."

"It's nice to meet to you!" Kirito bowed her head again, making Liz chuckle.

"Just to make this clear, if I had the right materials, I could make a arsenal of swords that would shatter yours into a million tiny little pieces." A challenging expression grew on her face as she gripped Kirito's hand tighter.

Kirito reciprocated the glance with a pleasant smile, "That's the kind of sword I'll need, one that doesn't break midway through the battle."

"Gotcha smarty-pants, but you have to help me make it every step of the way!"

Kirito nodded. "Alright."

"There's a dragon on floor 55 on the Western 's a dragon there that eats crystals. According to the legends, it's supposed to store rare metal in its body that's excellent for weaponry. But only a master blacksmith can properly harvest it, so," Liz purposely pulled Kirito closer, leering over her." I'm going with you."

"...It'll be dangero-"

Liz's smile grew broader, "I'm a master Macer, don't underestimate me…"

"Kirito."

Liz drew back, letting go of her hand. "Alright Kirito if you've got nothing else to go I say we head there immediately.

Kirito rubbed her hand, "I'm fine, what about you?"

Liz thought for a moment. "Hm, I've only got one friend who'd be worried about me, but we'll probably be back before he even knows I'm gone."

* * *

 **June 25, 2024 Floor 55 - Western Mountain**

Liz hugged her body, sneezing every few moments.

"Don't you have any armor?" Kirito stopped walking, looking back at her with concern.

"My dress is my strongest non-armor clothing, and my actual armor is light for speed. But what about you? Are you going to be ok in just those clothes?"

"I've spent enough time here I've trained my mind to not notice temperature change."

"Seriously?!" Liz asked dumbfounded. "Just how hardcore are you?

Kirito nodded before pulling up her menu and handing Liz a cold resistant cloak, "I keep this extra just in case."

Liz took the cloak, wrapping it around her body, "Uwahhh, that's so much betterrr~"

Kirito smiled at her, "We're going to haveta keep going for a while longer, are you going to be alright?"

Liz nodded, "Don't worry about me, just worry about finding that ore." she smirked, playfully prodding Kirito in the ribs.

"Alright then, if you say so." The black swordsman allowed Liz to stride by with confidence.

* * *

They entered a snow filled clearing filled with sharp ice spikes. Liz's face immediately lit up, "It's so beautiful here." She walked ahead, but Kirito grabbed the back of her cloak.

"What's up?"

"Keep your Teleport Crystal ready." Liz nodded taking it out, "What about yours?"

"I don't plan on leaving here defeated. But if I tell you to, teleport out, no questions."

"But-"

"No. Questions." Kirito's words were stern as she headed towards the battlefield first.

Liz pouted, "You know I'm not a noob right?!"

"I know, but you may end up getting aggroed."

"Tsk. I can't believe I thought you were cute."

"What?" Kirito asked, not hearing what she said over the building wind. Liz's heart suddenly raced as Kirito yelled back at her, "Hide in the crystals and don't come out!"

Liz followed the instructions pulling out her mace and fearfully looking at a giant white dragon with glowing red eyes screeching at Kirito.

 _Does she seriously expect the survive against that thing?!_

The dragon pulled it's head back flaying a beam of ice at the Black Swordsman.

"Watch out for it's-"

Kirito had already deflected the attack with a sword skill, immediately sprinting towards the beast and taking off one of it's arms in one slice. She then cut one of wings as she descended down, resting on one of the ice shards. Liz watched in awe as the swordsman remained unscathed but the dragon began to get more desperate as it's health dwindled.

However, instead of attacking Kirito in a follow up attack, the dragon honed in on Liz instead.

 _N-No way, how did it-_

Her eyes widened as she realized that she had an open weapon equipped.

"Shi-" She ran from the cover of the ice shards as the dragon had aimed a blast right in her direction. Caught in a partial impact she crashed into the snow, her heart beat quickened as she saw her health dip into the yellow.

 _No, no no no please Gods no!_

The dragon roared again as Liz out of reflex covered her head.

She could feel the attack come closer to her but at the last second she felt someone wrap their arms around her. Liz immediately opened her eyes and saw Kirito took the brunt of the damage. The shock of the attack sent them down into a crevice with Liz screaming and Kirito simply holding on.

* * *

Kirito groaned as someone was shaking her too much. "Shouhei...'s too early..."

"Wha?" Liz said dumbfounded. "Kirito wake up!"

She groaned awake as the pink haired blacksmith came into focus with tears in her eyes, but a smile of relief as Kirito looked at her. "You're alive, you're really alive!"

"If I were dead you would know..."

"Dummy!" Liz started to yell louder, "What were you thinking you could've been killed!"

Kirito sighed, sitting up and folding her legs, "You would've died." Kirito handed her a potion she had on standby. "Drink, your health is already low."

"Like you're one to talk." She grumbled under her head guiltily looking at Kirito's health bar in the red, but the Swordsman gave no indication if she heard. Liz looked at her for a few moments before raising her head. "Thank you...you know, for... for saving me..."

Kirito stood, looking directly up. "Don't thank me yet, we still have to find a way out. Have you tried the crystals?"

"Are you insinuating that I would've left you here alone to save myself?"

"...um...no?"

Liz glared at her, pulling out a familiar blue crystal." Teleport, Lindas!" nothing happened. "This can't be happening..."

"If crystals don't work then that means there should be another way out...right?" Liz looked at Kirito with confusion as the swordsman clawed her heart, keeping her expression hidden.

"Kirito? Are you ok?"

 _No response_

"Kirito?"

"huh?"

"There has to be another way out of here right? They wouldn't just leave us in a whole to die...right?" The chill down Liz's spine was worse than the cold air surrounding them.

Kirito didn't answer, instead she looked at the walls and began sprinting up. Which worked for only a few seconds as her speed didn't have enough momentum to even make it a quarter of the way up, and instead made a Kirito shaped hole as she handed.

Liz appeared at her side with a small smile as Kirito lifted up her body through the hole with a reddened face. "Let's sleep on this for now." Kirito nodded in silent agreement.

Neither were in the mood to eat as night fell, but Liz munched on a ration bar, which the blacksmith accepted from Kirito who set up a lamp nearby. Luckily, both were prepared if the trip lasted longer than a day.

Liz laid out her sleeping bag resting her back against it. Looking up at the opening they fell though"This is kind of weird, isn't it? "

"What is?"

Liz smiled to herself, "You know, everything; going to strange places, meeting a total stranger... sleeping next to them. I mean, you actually tried running up that wall like a superhero." She chuckled to herself seeing Kirito's red face. "You're something alright."

"Well, excuse me." Kirito muttered.

"It's not a bad thing. I like that part of you."

"I like you too?" The swordsman stabbed her weapon in the snow resting her back against it.

"Kirito...can I ask you something?"

"Ya."

"Why did you save me?"

"You would've died."

"But that blast could've killed you, why would you risk your life for a total stranger?"

" If I didn't then that blast would've killed you in one shot. I wasn't going to let that happen." Kirito clutched her hands together deep in though with a clouded vision in her eyes.

" No matter what happend I am glad to have met you Kirito, if it hadn't been for you I would've just stayed in my shop alone..." Her voice hitched at the end.

"That's normal," Kirito lifted up her head looking up at the unfamilar stars. "some players believe it's their best way of you.

"There's a bit more to it than that." Liz cuckled to herself."About a year ago I was part of a guild with three other guild-members."

"You have a guild?"

"Had."

"oh..."

"Even trapped in this death trap we could still find that each day had their bits a pieces of happiness ." Liz rolled over onto her stomach and rested her head on her crossed arms. "A few months back we got some information about a rare ore the could forge the strongest weapons in the game. The guys left me alone in the shop because I was too scared to go with them. But...they never came back. I had this crazy idea that maybe one day they'd come back to the shop. That all this time they're just messing around and are just avoiding me because they'd know how furious I would've been when I got my hands on them. But I knew. You kinda lose hope after the first few months pass by without any message."

The Blacksmith reached out her hand towards the lamp slightly feeling a warmth through her gloves.

"Hey, give me your hand for a sec." She smiled.

Kirito said nothing but cupped Liz's hand, to which the pinkette smiled.

It's warm.

Liz opened her eyes the next morning to the crevice lit from the morning light. She saw that Kirito was no longer by her side but instead was digging through the snow.

"What're you doing? She called to the Blackswordsman.

Kirito igonred her for a few moments until Liz walked over to her. She handed the Blacksmith what she had dug up.

"Look here."

Liz took the ore from her identifying it using her smiting skill. Her eyes immediately lit up. "T-This is that special metal we came all this way for!"

" It's like you said, the dragon eats crystals and they turn this in its stomach.

"No wonder it's hard to find." Liz noted taking a closer look at it. "What's it doing down here though?"

Kirito looked directly up. "This hole isn't a player trap."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"It's the dragon's nest."

"What?"

"Yup."

She looked back at the ore. " Which makes this...?

"That's dragon's excrement."

"Ah!" Liz suddenly squealed. "Gross!"

Kirito picked up the ore throwing it back to her. "That's the least of your worries." She said placing the ore in her inventory.

"What do you...?" A large bellow echoed through the crevice as Liz covered her ears.

 _OhcrapDragonsarenocturnal!_

Liz thought to herself as she heard the familiar beating of wings as fear overtook her.

"Pardon me!"

"Wha" Kirito swiftly lifted Liz over her shoulder. "-what are you doing?!"

"Hang on to me tight!" Kirito wasted no time running up the wall once again, this time timing it so that when the dragon swept down she plunged her sword in it's back making the beast yowl in pain.

It flew upward where Kirito's weapon was dislodged from the dragon's back.

Liz screamed all the way as she fell through the sky eyes slammed shut.

It flew upward where Kirito's weapon was dislodged from the dragon's back.

Liz screamed all the way as she fell through the sky eyes slammed shut.

"Liz!"

The blacksmith opened her eyes slowly, feeling the ripping wind against her entire body. In front of her was the open morning sky shinning pink against the mountain range and wisps of forming clouds. taking her breath away.

Liz yelled against the air friction reaching for Kirito who had sheathed her sword. "Kirito!" The swordsman stretched her arm out towards her as Liz brightly smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Don't freak out!"

"What?!"

"I think I like you!"

"What was that?!"

Liz laughed to herself as Kirito fumbled around for a teleport crystal.

* * *

 **June 30, 2024 Floor 48 - Lindas**

"A one-handed long sword, right?" Liz asked turning her head back toward Kirito who was trailing behind her towards the direction of the Blacksmith's shop.

The Swordsman noted that Liz hadn't let go of her hand the entire walk back from the teleportation hub, but brushed it aside, as the fall had been quite frightening.

Kirito nodded. "Yup."

Liz smiled to herself clasping Kirito's hand tighter, lowering her head as she could feel her face redden.

 _I didn't imagine it, the warmth of Kirito's hands... the way I feel..._

The blacksmith lifted her head in a triumphant smile as when they approached the shop she guided them to her forge.

 _As soon as I made the best sword I can... I'll tell her.._.

The moment they stepped down the stairs Liz felt a rush of weight as she was embraced in a hug.

"You dummy, where the heck were you?!" Liz focused on Asuto grasping her shoulders with a mix of anger and relief on his face.

"Asuto?"

" You were gone for over a week, I tried messaging you but you didn't answer and I couldn't even track you on the map because I had no idea where you were!"

Liz bit the inside of her cheek in guilt, she hadn't thought about Asuto the entire journey. "I'm sorry, I kind of got stuck in a dungeon

Asuto looked shocked. "A dungeon?! You went all by yourself?"

Liz tilted her head looking away and towards the door behind her. " I kinda went with a client..."

"A client? Who the heck would be so reckless as to-" He followed Liz's gaze, tensing at the sight."That explains it."

Kirito walked down towards them nodding her head. "Long time no see."

"It's only been a few days." Asuto sighed, "I guess I should be glad Liz was with you over some stranger."

Liz looked at the two of them in confusion."Do you know each other?"

Kirito nodded. "Asuto keeps asking for favors so we've built our friendship upon a system of give and take-"

"We're both on the Assault Team. Kirito said she was looking for a powerful sword so I recommended you." He turned towards the Swordsman. "Which reminds me, why were you two together in the first place?"

Liz looked at her friend with a disheartened expression, before a smile tugged at her cheeks. "This one over here broke my best sword, so I had to drag her on a ore hunt in the Western mountains. Do you know how reckless she is? We almost died a few times." Liz laughed off her words which in response, formed a morbid expression on Asuto's face as he turned towards Kirito.

"You took on the Westback Dragon by yourself didn't you?!"

Kirito averted her gaze. "W..why would you think that?"

"Then, why did you stutter just now, huh?"

"You know, you could try to show a little more compassion, I did return her alive after all no thanks to you."

"Don't to act like your recklessness is my fault! Haven't I always said that fighting solo is a terrible idea?! You should've asked me for help!"

"You were busy with your guild!"

"I would've come for you if you just asked!"

Liz took a step back, her smile dampening, as the two bickered.

 _Right. I get it now..._

"Hey Asuto." The Vice Commander turned his head at the sound of her voice. "Oh, come on! You don't have to apologize for anything.

He might be a little weird, but he's not such a bad guy.

Don't screw this up, Asuna. He's a keeper.

"Sorry, I have to go pick up some supplies.I'll be right back!"

"Liz!" Astuo called after her as the Blacksmith ran out of the shop. "Kirito watch the shop!"

"What?!"

* * *

"Heh, I almost got away with it. " She sniffled to herself. "A couple of more minutes, and I would've gone back to my usual cheerful self."

Asuto frowned at her.

She rubbed the tears out of her face. "How'd you know I was here?"

Asuto sat down beside her crossing his legs. "I know you so well." He said half jokingly.

Liz chuckled pulling her legs in closer to her chest."Figures. You're such a White Knight, always loved, giving everyone the time of day, fighting on the front lines like some kind of action hero..."

"Liz..."

"I know I know...sorry if I worried you, I'm fine now."

"Liz." Asuto said more sternly.

"What?"

"This is the exact place you came to when you accepted what happened to your guild." He turned his head away from her. "Back then you came almost everyday because you were sad, so I know that you're not ok if you're here."

"And here I thought that no one knew where I ran off to." She chuckled. "See I...I always thought dying was better than surviving day after day alone... living with a guild helped ease that pain...but when they were gone..." Liz sniffed to herself. "You helped me through that time, and I'm always going to be grateful for it, but Kirito helped me to realize that I'm was really happy we were still alive. I was afraid so many times on our journey, but she helped my thought it, she saved me so many times even though I know how much of a handful I am. She's kind and protective, and it felt so right being with her."

"Liz...I-"

"I know." She turned towards him with a smile, standing up. "You're not fooling anyone you know. Even I could tell."

The Vice commander blushed at her words. "I'm not going to hand her over you know."

"I know. But if you don't act fast, someone's sure to. I know I would if I was a terrible friend." Liz said jokingly, reaching out a hand.

Asuto returned the gesture, taking her hand and returning the smile. "

"I know...I can't do much and I'm putting so much faith in you two but please...end this world." Liz glared at her friend with resolve.

Asuto nodded as the two hugged. " I promise."

* * *

Kirito paced the shop uncertain of what to do, almost jumping in surprise as Liz bounced down the steps with Asuto following her.

"Are you ok?" Kirito asked.

Liz nodded taking the swordsman's hands in hers. "Kirito."

"Yes?!"

"I'd like to be your exclusive blacksmith from now on."

"Huh?" She looked at Liz, and at Asuto, who was smiling understandingly, in confusion."What do you mean exclusive?"

"I mean..." The Blacksmith caught her breath. "Anytime you get back from the field, if you ever need your weapons or gear repaired, stop by and let me do maintenance on your gear, every day, from now to the end!

Kirito blinked a few times processing her words, smiling in response. "Sure.

Liz's smile grew broader."Don't forget now, you'll always be welcome at my shop!

* * *

 **This one was longer than I expected.**

 **Ok so notes.**

 **\- Kirito eventually got her sword off screen, ya'll know how it goes.**

 **\- At this point Kirito and Asuto do both like each other**

 **\- Liz and Asuto's friendship is kinda the equivalent of Agil's and Kiritos (I need to give Klien more love T-T)**

 **-Kirito still has problems with sleeping (which is why she just sits against the blunt of the sword) because of bad experiences (I'm looking at you episode 3)**

 **\- This Liz is more of a perfectionist, and when her prized sword was broken, took it as more of a challenge to make a better one, which is why she easily considers going out and getting the ore.**

 **(I am making roughs to write out a Klien Kirito story so that will come soon, hopefully)**

 **Thanks for the read, feel free to ask any questions or reviews, it really helps out!**

 **(-Also, Sugu's GB name is revealed?! *Kuma shock*)**


	8. EP 8 - It's just date night

**October 17, 2024** **Floor 50 - Alage**

"No way! This is an S-class rare item!" Agil almost yelled, as Kirito leaned over bar with her head resting in her arms. "How the heck did you get your hands on one?!"

Kirito shrugged. "Luck?"

The shopkeeper took a breath. " Are you sure you want to sell this? After all you already have enough money."

Kirito tilted her head, resting her cheek against her arm with a slight pout. "Sure...but I if I tried to cook it myself it would be wasted. And if I wait too long the meat will go bad…"

Agil nodded. "That is a dilemma. But I hear some higher level cooks are on the lower floors, maybe you could try there."

"I don't like the idea of having to share a meal with strangers."

"Hmm…"

"Kirito"

"Hm?" The swordsman turned around, seeing the familiar face of the Vice Commander of The Knights of the Blood Oath smiling at her, his hand was raised in a greeting gesture. Her heartbeat quickened at the sight of him reflexively grabbing his free hand. "I've got my chef."

Asuto titled his head in confusion. "Huh?"

Asuto's companion behind him dryly coughed."Ahem." Kirito ignored him.

"I need a favor."

"Another one?" Asuto smiled slightly. "You're really taking advantage of this friendship."

"What level is your cooking at?"

Asuto smirked proudly, "I maxed it out last week."

"Really?!" The Swordsman and shopkeep both exchanged a glance of shock before Kirito pulled up her menu, circling it towards Asuto who leaned down slightly to read it. His body stiffened as he blinked a few times, "I...is that a Ragout rabbit?!"

"It is. If you cook it for me, I'll give you a bite in exchange."

Asuto frowned, crossing his arms."Half." The two had a stare down for a good minuet Kirito caved. "Fine, half."

She closed her menu, looking back at Agil. "Sorry, looks like I won't be selling it."

"Yeah, but you'll let me have a taste right?"

Kirito smiled at him apologetically. "Sorry, I'll let you dock my pay for the next month."

"What?! I thought we were friends! Kirito...Kirito!"

The Swordsman smirked to herself as she followed the Vice commander out of the shop.

"So... where am I gonna cook it?" Asuto asked walking next to her.

Kirito thought for a moment. "Oh, well…that's a good question…"

"Does your place have not have any kind of cookware?"

"...something like that."

The rapier user sighed to himself. "Since I'm doing you this favor, you can come over to my place for it."

"What?"

He turned back towards this companion who was following them folding his hands behind his back.. "Thank you for escorting me. You are excused for the rest of the day."

The man, quite sullen looked at Astuo in displeasure. "Sir, I can't allow you to be escorted by a shady character. What would the Commander do to me if anything happened to you?"

Asuto didn't waver. "Regardless of what the Commander has to say, you are under my instruction, and you don't have to be concerned for my safety, I trust Kirito with my life, she's the most capable player aside of the Commander I've seen in the game.

"Vice Commander, you can't possibly believe that this, fledgling, is worthy of your company?!" The escort's eyes widened slightly with revelation. "A fledgling that has your respect..." his gaze was turned towards Kirito, whom he glared at with mixed emotions. His eyes widened with realization. "I see, you're one of those self-serving beaters.

Kirito didn't respond to his accusation, which seemed to give him the answer that he needed.

"Vice Commander, surely you know what will happen to your image if you're seen associating with scum like her!"

Kirito noticed Asuto had dropped his posture, gripping his fist, in an attempt to control his anger.

A crowd had begun to form around them, a few mutters reached her ears as she looked around.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Is that Lightning Flash Asuto?!"

"You're right. He's so gallant!"

Asuto looked Kuradeel directly in the eye. "Kuradeel, are you disobeying your Vice Commander?" The escort flinched, wanting to retort but held his tongue.

Kirito hesitantly took a step forward resting her hand on Asuto's shoulder. "Hey, we can do this another time if I'm causing a problem-"

"No." Asuto responded immediately turning his back towards his escort in favor of walking away clutching Kirito's hand in his own, ignoring the gasps and gazes of passerby's.

* * *

 **Floor 61 - Selmburg**

Kirito look around towards the setting artificial sun in the distance as she stepped off of the teleporter, Asuto still held onto her hand looking deep in thought.

"Hey, Asuto." Kirito stopped walking feeling her arm jerk as the Vice Commander looked back at her

Asuto flinched slightly his face suddenly turning red realizing his actions."Sorry!" Releasing her hand he took a step back, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry about Kuradeel." He slightly bowed his head."The guild's new policy says all higher-ups have to have an escort. It's lame, but it's not like I can get rid of him so easily."

"It's alright...he wasn't entirely wrong about beaters…" Kirito tried reassuring him.

Asuto looked towards the setting sun in a somber expression. "When we were a smaller guild it used to be so much easier...Then when more and more people joined up people somehow got the idea that we were the strongest guild...everything started getting weird." He turned back towards her apologetically, "Sorry, I'm ranting.. Anyway, we better hurry. It's getting dark."

"...Asuto."

"Yes?"

Kirito rubbed the back of her head, trying to form the words in her mind before she spoke. "It's...I... " She took a breath. "I want you to rely on me whenever you feel sad." Her cheeks burned with heat the second she saw the look Asuto gave her. "I know I'm probably not the first person that comes to mind for support, but I promise if you ever feel down I'll be there.

There were a few moments of silence before Kirito clasped her hands together and took a sudden interest in looking towards the building the right of her.

Asuto took a few seconds to process what she said before a large smile pulled at his cheeks, he nodded, "I'll hold you to that then."

...

The Vice Commander led the way as he walked through the front door to his house.

"Wow. There's hardly anyone around." Kirito pointed out looking behind them.

Asuto nodded. "Yup. Not many of players come around here, it's liberating compared to being surrounded by people all day."

"I thought you liked the guild, Vice Commander."

" I do. But it's exhausting having to be social for too long, and every day I may add."

"...I wouldn't know."

Asuto smiled to himself, opening the door for the both of them and walking in. The living room to Asuto's home was very cozy to Kirito's eye. "Your home is really spacious." Kirito noted.

"Thank you, though have to admit, furnishing was a hassle."

"Oh yeah, how much?"

Asuto mulled to himself, " Everything costs around four million Col. Anyway, make yourself at home." He walked away into another room leaving Kirito by herself. She immediately walked towards one of two sitting chairs, resting her back to one.

 _Four million Col? I'm sure I've saved that much, but is a house really that worth it?_

"Are you planning on changing?" Kirito looked to where Asuto was walking in, in the place of his armor he was wearing a plain white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and a pair of simple blue pants.

"Oh, yeah," Kirito stood looking around some more, "Your place is nice."

"If you like it so much, why don't you move here?" He remarked, placing his hands on his hips.

"I don't know. This floor seems way out of my price range."

"Where do you usually stay?"

"Just in random inns, most of the time I'll just sleep over at Agils place if I don't feel like spending money."

"Is it that much of a hassle for you to get a house?"

"A little bit? I mean, no offence, but I'd rather not come back to an empty home."

"That's true," Asuto remarked, he rested his chin on his hand in a thoughtful manner before speaking up again. "If you feel lonely, why not just move in with me?"

"..." Kirito tilted her head, folding her arms with a deadpanned face, "Your brand of humor is odd."

Asuto sighed, shaking off what was a losing battle and walked towards the kitchen.

Kirito removed her jacket and walked after him. She opened her menu and summoned the rabbit to the table.

"So, this is a legendary S-class ingredient." Asuto looked over the meat eagerly. "Okay. How do you want this cooked up?"

"Its up to you, just make sure it's tasty."

" In that case... how about we make it into a stew? In honor of it's name Ragout." Asutp smirked summoning a few more ingredient from his inventory "Cooking in SAO is way too simple compared to real life. At first it used to be fun, believe it or not, but now it's kind of boring."He summoned a knife cutting the meat and other ingredients into cubes, putting them all in a pot, and placed it in an oven. "That takes care of that. Now for the next step.I was thinking about making a couple of side dishes, how do you feel about salad and mashed potatoes?"

Kirito smiled, "Sounds great. Anything I can do to help?"

Asuto thought for a second. "Actually yes, would you mind setting the table? All the utensils and plates are in the cupboard over there." Kirito grabbed them all at once as well as a few placemats and napkins and walked back to the living room where there was a table sitting.

"You seem pretty fond of cooking." She remarked placing the silverware on the table.

He nodded, "It's just in-game, mostly because if you want something really tasty, you have to either have a lot of Col, or you just make it for yourself. In real life I would just go out for food most days, unless I was at my grandparents home, then my grandma would insist on feeding me until I burst." Asuto chuckled to himself at the thought.

"It wasn't like in my family. We'd all take turns making meals, though it would just end up being me making meals for everyone most days because they came home late."

"That must've been lonely…"

She shook her head, "Not really, it felt nice being relied on, and being there when they all came home. Making dinner was always fun because it was when we'd all be in one room."

"That sounds nice."

"It was…" There was an aura of sadness in the air as a silence was beckoned.

"Um…" Asuto's words faltered.

"Something wrong?" Kirito asked as she couldn't hear what he had said.

He shook his head, taking a deep breath, after placing some tea to boil, he lifted his head and raised his voice. "If...If we return to the real world in one piece...I'd like to try your cooking." His face turned red as he spoke.

Kirito lowered her head in embarrassment, thankful Asuto couldn't see her expression, but before she could respond the timer went off on the oven and all tension was thrown through the window in favor of a new distraction.

Astuto quickly removed the pot from the oven and onto a coaster, uncapping the lid and letting the aroma travel the room. Simply the smell made Kirito's mouth water as she walked back into the kitchen.

"You sit, I'll grab the sides."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled. "Yup, don't worry about a thing."

...

...

They both rested their back against their chairs as the meal was finished, sighing happily.

Asuto spun the tea in his cup lazily, with a smiled on his face. "I've been here two years, and this is the first time I've ever eaten S-class food. It was worth waiting for."

Kirito nodded. "I don't think anything else will compare."

Asuto chuckled at her comment "It's so weird. Lately it's starting to feel like this was always my home, you know?"

"Yeah, almost all the time." She looked up towards the ceiling with a melancholic look in her eyes, "It's kind of scary, there are some days where I don't even think about the real world at all...like everything from there doesn't matter anymore now that I'm here. Every passing day more and more SAO players are thinking like that as well. They don't seem to care about clearing the game and getting back to the real world at all."

Asuto nodded. "There's not that many players out there fighting on the front lines anymore. Maybe five hundred, fewer? By comparison it's like a job, you go in, fight monster, earn your keep and go home. It's routine by now. But...all the more reason I want to go home."

Kirito dropped her head, looking at Asuto who was gazing at his tea cup thoughtfully. "This world is so limited it's scary. Sure there are enough hobbies for people not to go crazy, and enough people that we can properly socialize. But there are still thing I want to do in the real world that can't be done in here."

" I know how you feel, when you stop to consider it, it's not fair to all those people who've been supporting us." Kirito winced slightly as a _those_ familiar faces flashed in her mind, she took another sip of her tea to try and shake away the memories.

Asuto looked up from his cup, frowning slightly. "Uh-uh. Don't go there."

"What?"

"I've seen that same look on other people's faces before, and always right before they proposed to me. Something along the lines of nervousness and resolve" Asuto smirked at Kirito's response as his expression revealed his joking manner. "You should see your face. I guess you never been in that kind of situation before."

Kirito pouted slightly. " I'm a solo player, it doesn't really matter what people think of me."

"Are you sure you're ok with that? I complain, but joining a guild is kind of fun. Plus, you get to meet a ton of people to watch your back while you're out in the field... ever since we got to Floor seventy, things are getting more perilous. The monster algorithms are even more irregular, and they're getting stronger. Everyone else is fine, but you're the one I'm most concerned about."

Kirito thought to herself. "Mm..?"

"There're things a solo player can't handle, unexpected things. Warping out of dungeons isn't always an option nowadays. And you're the only solo player that's made it this far, so you're the prime concern."

Kirito looked away, absolutely not feeling guilty about worrying her friends. "Yeah, well... I've already gotten used to this style. And most of the time,instead of helping, party members just get in the way of the quests"

"Oh, yeah?" Asuto prodded, giving her an offended glare.

"My bad. Everyone except for you."

"I'm glad you realise that."

Kirito sighed in relief, not exactly realising why she thought that she had just dodged a bullet...or knife in this instance.

"So, what do you say you and me team up again?"

"Pardon?" Kirito looked up at him.

Asuto sipped his tea. "Black is my lucky color this week."

Kirito's face grew flushed. "Hold up a sec! Don't you have stuff you have to do for your guild? You can't just bail on them!"

Asuto chuckled. "I do it more often than you think, besides it's not like there are any leveling quotas to meet."

"What about your bodyguard?"

"I'll just ditch him, he's a real killjoy anyway."

Kirito grew more desperate. "The front lines are dangerous though."

"So am I." He opened one of his eyes, looking at her directly. "And need I remind you how much you owe me?"

"Eh...fine." Kirito slumped down in defeat, lifting up her cup for a refill.

Asuto smiled, obliging. "After all, what're friends for?"

..

...

...

"You sure you don't wanna stay over? It's pretty late as it is." Asuto asked, leaning on the frame of his front door.

Kirito equipped her coat and weapon. "It's alright. If we're going out into the dungeon tomorrow I want to make sure I have what we need.

"You do sleep don't you?"

"What's sleep?" Kirito chuckled, gaining a smile from Asuto in response. He crossed his arms.

"I hope you do consider moving to this floor, it's kinda lonely without any neighbors to small talk.

Kirito smiled snarkily. "You already have so many suitors and fair maidens wanting your hand, I'm sure you can have the pick of the lot.

Asuto frowned, "I'm not some kind of playboy you know."

"Sure," Kirito stopped in thought for a second. "Hey Asuto."

"Ya."

"What kind of things did you have left to do in the real world?"

Asuto thought for a second. "Well, in the long run, I'd want to visit my grandparents again for starters. Work hard enough to start a family, take them to the same cherished places that I went to as a kid." He smiled nostalgically to himself, then looked directly at Kirito with a smile. "But first things first, I'd want to try your cooking, and it better be an equally delicious meat stew."

"Hey, don't hold such high expectations for me, you have a handicap and all." She said grudgingly playful.

There was a tension of silence between them. Almost as if the two had something to get off of their chest and were just waiting to see if the other person would make the first move.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Kirito immediately said, jumping down the stairs and waving him goodbye, trying to run of her heated face.

"What?! Oh, Goodnight! Be careful on your way home!" Asuto yelled after her, he waved reflexively. As soon as he saw her disappear in the teleporter hub he slammed the door behind him and slid down against it.

 _How much of a goof can you be?!_

Asuto thought to himself, as he blushed fiercely replaying his and Kirito's evening together.

* * *

 **** **October 18, 2024 -** **Floor 61 - Selmburg**

Asuto took a deep breath as he equipped his armor. "This is going to be a good day. You're going to do well today. Nothing, is going to go wrong." He told himself taking another deep breath to shake off any nervousness. He opened the front door to his house and standing there was Kuradeel.

 _This is not going to be a good day._

"Vice Commander." The Escort greeted.

Asuto looked at him for a few seconds in distaste. "Kuradeel, what are you doing here so early?"

"Why sir, I am here to escort you like I do every day."

"No no, I send a message to the Commander and he said-"

"The Commander told me that you are to go into the Guild Headquarters as usual today. He did not mention any message of any sort, sir."

"What? But I could've sworn..."

"May I suggest, that you cover this issue at the guild headquarters sir?"

Asuto hated that the idea came from him. But if the Commander asked for him...

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

 **Floor 74 - Kamdet**

Kirito yawned sleepily, "He didn't ditch me did he?"Asuto was already an hour late, she was starting to grow concerned. She sat down near a pillar resting her back against it.

The teleport hub suddenly started to glow behind her as she turned towards the light source, seeing a flash of white armor.

"It's about time, I was getting worr-" Her words faded as she saw an unpleasant familiar face looking down on her with a distasteful gaze.

"...Kuradeel, was it?" Kirito asked.

The escort sneered, "Don't speak to me as if we're familiar." He stepped down from the Teleportation hub keeping his distance.

"Asuto, where is he?"

If it were possible, the escort's sneer grew more distasteful. "Don't speak the Vice Commander's name so easily scum. What place does a beater have at the side of a man who holds a standing as high as his?"

"Just answer the question."

"The Vice Commander is currently at Guild Headquarters. Most likely realising that fraternizing with you is bad for his image."

Kirito furrowed her brow, that didn't sound like the person she knew at all. At best there was some emergency that he needed to be there for, at worst…

She sighed. "Ok then I'll wait for him, when will he be done?"

"Didn't you hear me?!" Kuradeel grew more agitated. "The Vice Commander has no time for your kind!" He flinched slightly at the sound of his voice, as he drew in a crowd. "But I suppose scum like you don't take no for an answer." The escort opened his menu, and Kirito received a duel request.

"Are you serious?" She looked at him dumbfounded, but Kuradeel was already drawing his weapon.

"Should I win this duel you shall have no more affiliation with the Vice Commander until the end of your mesley little life!"

"And if I win?"

Kuradeel smiled cockily. "Should you win, then I shall have no say in the Vice Commander's, _personal_ , relationships."

Kirito sighed, pressing the accept button and looking up as the timer counted down from 60. The crowd the Kuradeel brought in grew larger at the sound of the dueling timer.

"Hey check it out, The Black Swordsman's gonna duel a guy from the Knights of the Blood Oath.

"This'll be fun to watch."

"Take note of a true warrior, pleb." Kuradeel snarled in response to the surprising support from the crowd. Kirito said nothing, instead looking over her opponents form.

 _This guy's wide open._

The second the timer hit zero the two charged their weapons and came at each other. Kuradeel smiled at the moment of opportunity as he started to slash down at Kirito's small figure. The Black Swordsman in response adjusted her grip and quickly sliced up in response, sending the two sliding to opposing ends of the fields.

"I-Impossible…"

Kirito heard the sound of a weapon breaking, there was no point in looking back as she already knew the outcome of the battle.

"Holy crap. He destroyed the sword!"

"Was the deliberate?

"Here's the thing about playing Solo," She chimed, sheathing her weapon. "In the front lines you don't just hit your enemy, you look for the opportune moment to strike.

"Do try to avoid me from now on." Kirito said beginning to walk into the crowd.

 _Might as well go into the dungeon's anyway, no reason to waste the day._

She thought to herself, albeit a little grumpy at the turn of events.

The rest of her thoughts slipped away from her as a strangled scream was heard from behind her. In a few seconds she saw Kuradeel charging towards her with a knife in hand. Immediately she reached for her sword preparing to jump back to gain time, but another player beat her to the attack.

Just as the blade was about to damage her, Kirito saw a flash of white and a rapier disarm Kuradeel, sending his weapon flying. It took Kirito a few seconds to grasp the situation, but Kuradeel beat her to it.

"V...Vice Commander!"

Asuto stood tall standing nearby Kirito in his armor and cape, bearing a look of fury on his face.

Kuradeels voice wavered as he pointed to Kirito. "I don't know how but she cheated! You saw how my sword was destroyed! She must have used some kind of trick there's no other way I could've lost to a pathetic beater like her!"

Asuto stepped in front of Kirito, placing his sword in the ground and resting his hands on the hilt.

"Kuradeel your actions were disgraceful." His voice was thick with anger. "Misleading me is one thing, but openly challenging another player without guild approval? Then attacking them while their back is turned after the battle is over? Disgraceful."

All color drained from Kuradeels face as Asuto continued to speak.

"As a direct order from your Second-in-Command of the Knights of Blood Oath, I'm relieving you of your duties as my bodyguard immediately. You will to return to headquarters and wait for further orders."

Kuradeel looked like he wanted to argue, but instead took a walk of shame towards the Teleport hub, disappearing in it's light

Asuto took a deep breath, sheathing his weapon and turning towards Kirito, bowing his head in shame."I'm terribly sorry, I can't believe I let this happen."

Kirito shook her head. "You didn't do anything. This is on him."

"Except I'm a representative of his guild, his actions reflect on all of the members."

"Asuto, everyone know how the Knights of the Blood Oath are, one person isn't going to change that." Kirito smiled reassuringly, patting his shoulder. "But are you going to be ok?"

He nodded. "Don't worry. I'll tell the commander how this happened. But I think this, public humiliation, is going to be worse than anything the Commander's going to come up with."

"You're not going to be in trouble are you?"

Asuto took a breath. "Hard to say. But maybe this is on me, I've been so focused on clearing the game.

maybe 'cause I've been so demanding of the other members in the guild."

"I think I get that. But things like this are out of your hands, it's not like you can control your guild members. Besides, from what I hear you work too hard to not to take a day off, even if it is with teaming up with a loser like me, so what? I doubt anyone's going to complain."

Asuto's expression brightened. "Thanks. And because I'm taking this day off from the can play forward today." He smirked walking towards the dungeon.

Kirito blinked a few times. "Huh? W-Wait a second! Aren't we supposed to take turns as forward?"

"Sorry. It's my day off, remember?"

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

 **Holy crab apples there was so much fluff in this chapter. Like, I think I'm gonna choke because everything was so cheesy.**

 **Ahh, these kids. Anyway, yay bondinggg~**

 **I enjoyed the banter this chapter, (especially because at this point, these dumb kids social links are almost maxed out) Lotsa flirting, lotsa fluff, some weapons, more bonding it's great.**

 **Not much to say here besides more talking and this Kuradeel pulling a fast on on Asuto. (Messaging in SAO is not really clear) Which was because he was trying to get rid of Kirito.**

 **I was trying to play Kuradeel off as a sort of play on Asuna's mom from the Rosario's arc (but like, shallow and one dimensional) who is only looking out for Asuto's "best interests" - did it work?**

 **Anyway, please review if you have any questions, or if you want to motivate me to write faster, (because it seriously helps out)**


	9. EP 9 - The Blue Eyed Demon

"I don't think I've been this far into a dungeon without my guild backing me up." Asuto remarked looking around. Kirito walked in front of him looking at her map, " Just ahead is where I stopped a few days ago. From there we'll be going in blind."

"Sounds like fun."

"Depends."

A small flash of light appeared infront of them as a skeleton warrior dug itself out of the ground holding a sword and shield.

Kirito dismissed her menu and pulled out her weapon.

"Hold up."

She looked behind her as Asuto already had his rapier out and was walking past her.

"I thought I was forwarding."

Asuto smirked. "I am the one who asked you out here. Be ready." He warned before sprinting ahead as stabbing the monster with blinding speed. He evaded every one of it's attacks with skill, jumping back a few times before dashing forward to stab it more and send it off balance.

"Kirito, switch!"

Kirito snapped out of staring in awe and charged up her sword skill just as Asuto pushed the Skeleton back, giving her more more than enough time to finish it off in a few moves. It was easily destroyed as an experience screen appeared for the both of them.

"Well that was fun." Asuto remarked with a smile on his face.

Kirito sheathed her weapon, "Doesn't your armor get in the way? It looks pretty heavy."

"Not really. I asked Liz to customize it with speed and defence ore's. It's both durable and light so I don't have to worry about it affecting my speed overall, as well as taking damage from enemies."

Kirito nodded. "I suppose." She looked over her own gear consisting of only her jacket. Excellent for speed and evasion, not that well built for anything else…

"Liz could probably whip you up he same kind of armor if you asked her."

The Swordsman shook her head, "As much as it would help, having armor like yours would only make me a larger target."

"Suit yourself. But I would think a solo player like yourself would like having defence in first hand combat."

"It's all about evasion. I don't need to be as reckless as you are." She smirked slightly.

"I am not."

Her smirk broadened. "Being reckless in your case means that you know you've got backup helping you out so can go all out more times than I can."

"...ok maybe."

"For now, let's get back to this." Kirito pulled up her map. "it gets irritating how irregular their spawn rate is a few hours in." She remarked walking ahead.

"...just how long do you spend in dungeons?"

She thought for a second. "Anytime I'm not in towns getting supplies or meeting up for boss raids."

"We are not not having this conversation again." He sighed in emotional exhaustion. "Your determination borders on detrimental when it comes to your well being."

Kirito opened her mouth to retort, but closed it in defeat, "Ya, that's what most people say. But I have to admit, having someone who's as experienced as you is a relief." she said offhandedly.

Asuto smiled brightly at her comment.

…

….

"Is that what I think it is?"

The two stopped walking and were looking up at a grand door, decorated with unfamiliar markings, but had an ominous aura to it.

"Uh-huh." Kirito nodded. "This seems like the boss room."

"So what do we do from here?"

"We found it, that's enough." Kirito put her map away. 'At this point I would head back and give Agil the map data and he would hash it out with the front line guilds." She turned to go back the way they came but Asuto put hand on her shoulder to stop her. He had a sparkle in his eye that made her nervous.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about what's behind there?"

"...are you?"

"Well, we came all this way, it would be a shame to only leave with map data." He crossed his arms.  
"Besides, boss monsters never leave the rooms they guard so I think we'll be okay if we just take a peek."

"...this seems like a terrible idea."

"You don't want to?"

"I never said that."

Asuto pulled out a blue crystal. "Have a teleport crystal ready, just in case."

Kirito took hers out in response as the door, they both pressed against the door with their weapons ready. The room was pitch black as they walked in.

"There's nothing in here…" Kirito remarked as blue flames suddenly engulfed torches that lit the entire room. Standing over them was a huge goat demon with monstrous horns and a broadsword three times their size. Both players were frozen in place in sheer terror as it began to stand, revealing it's true height. The beast bellowed a roar as it's name, Gleam Eyes, appeared above it.

Kirito reacted as she realized the Gleam eyes was bending into a battle stance. She dropped her crystal in favor of grabbing Asuto's wrist before the the beast slashed at them and immediately running for their lives.

…

….

They collapsed in front of a rock formation near a wave point for players to enter the area. Trying to catch their breaths from the sudden adrenaline rush.

"So, still curious about what was behind the door?" Kirito asked.

Asuto glared at her slightly, choosing to ignore her. "That one's gonna be tough to beat."

Kirito nodded, pulling her knees to her chest. "It only had that one sword, so it's probably going to have a ton of special attacks which means that defensive shield users are going to vital this round especially…"

"Shield users, huh?" Asuto side glanced her.

"Something wrong?"

Asuto gave her an uncertain look but then shrugged his shoulders, crossing his legs. "It's not important."

Kirito tilted her head. "You sure?"

"Since it's gotten so late, we might as well have lunch here." He pulled up his menu summoning a basket in his hands.

"...You're very good at changing subjects."

Asuto smiled slightly, "Then I'm assuming you don't want any?"

"I never said that."

The Vice commander smirked, "At least take off your gloves before you eat."

Kirito humbly removed them as Asuto handed her a sandwich. Eagerly she bit into it, tasting a familiar salty taste unable to stop a smile from forming on her face as she quickly polished it off. "How did you get it to taste so amazing?"

Asuto smirked proudly. "An entire year of training and study. Aincrad has almost any kind of ingredient imaginable all you have to do is know exactly how to mix and what to add. There's a flavor-recreation engine that helped me making the sauces." He took out a small container, pouring a drop into Kirito's hand for a taste. "This was made with grogua seed, shugra leaf, and calim water."

"It's mayonnaise!" She looked at Asuto in shock.

The Vice Commander nodded, pouring another bottle into her hand. "And I made this using abilba seed, sag leaves, and ulafish bone."

Kirito tasted the favor and recoiled in shock. "This... tastes exactly like soy sauce!"

Asuto nodded."I made the sauce for the sandwich out of that."

"It's amazing, exactly like the real deal. If so sold this you'd make a fortune."

"You think it's that good?"

"Ah." A thought occurred and suddenly, Kirito adjust her posture, crossing her arms." On second thought, you can't sell this."

"Hm? Why not?" Asuto tilted his head in confusion.

Kirito turned towards him with a serious look in her eye. "Because then you'd be so popular there's no way I would have any chance to ask for more."

Asuto stared at her with a blank gaze that turned into a sigh. "My god, you're greedy…" He tilted his head slightly looking away. "If you like it that much, you just need to ask."

A player arrival pulled them out of their conversation and onto their feet grabbing the hilts of their weapons.

There were groans of exhaustion as a group of players wearing familiar red armor where shuffling towards them. A familiar face looked up as an expression of joy lit up his face.

"Oh, Kirito! How're you doing, buddy!" He waved from across the dungeon plane. Kirito sighed letting go of her weapon.

Asuto looked at Kirito curiously, hand still on his rapier. "Do you know them?"

Kirito took a double take on Klein, still waving and smiled slightly. "More or less." She walked towards him and his guild, meeting them halfway.

"Hey, Klein. Still alive, huh?" She half smiled.

Klein chuckled. "Still a downer." Klein tilted his head, "Woah, is the great Solo-player actually partying up?! You're losing your edge."

Asuto walked towards them in stride, standing near Kirito who look a little confused. "Hm... Could've sworn you guys met in the front line meetings." Kirito gestured towards Klein who was dumb struck. "This is Klein of the Furin Kazan guild, he and his band of misfits like to pretend they're samurai."

"Hey!"

"I'm sure you already know- Hey!" Klein coiled his arm around Kirito's neck as he pulled her closer to him in a secretive manner, she placed her hand on his back in response.

Klein yelled at his guild mates."Hey guys! We got the Lightning Flash Vice Commander of the Knight's of Blood Oath over here!"

Suddenly, Asuto was crowded by a group of his fans all introducing themselves and asking him questions, much to his chagrin.

"Kirito?!" He Vice Commander looked at little helpless in a crowd of strangers.

"Don't worry. These guys are cool!" She called over. "Their leader on the other hand…" She looked up at Klein who was smiling cockily, resting his hand on her head. "What the heck?"

"C'mon now spill."

"What?"

He poked her cheek playfully. "Agil said that you were dragged off by the Vice Commander the other day, and apparently since then you two've been getting realll cozy since then."

"Wha-"

"Come on, give me some details!" He pressed on. "How do you two even know each other? Is this the same guy Agil say's you've been butting heads with since the first raid meeting?"

"Asuto and I are... just friends dummy." She muttered half heatedly before punching Klein's back.

A spark suddenly flashed in his eye as his tone suddenly changed. "It can't be...you got yourself boyfriend even before I've even met a single girl?! You traitor!" Klein playfully berated before messing up her hair.

"Hey!" Kirito knocked Klein back and went for the face, pulling on his cheeks, and he retaliated in return.

"Excuse me." A cough interrupted their bonding session as the two looked at Asuto standing nearby at attention. "Kirito and I are together because we're in a party."

Klein looked back at Kirito, "Kirito, you daughter of a…" letting go and holding a grin on his face.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" She shook her head, a wave of embarrassment made her face turn red.

But Klein ignored her. " You _are_ , a traitor!" He cackled happily. "Oh man, wait until Agil hears about this!"

The sounds of more players marching shot through the warm atmosphere, even more so when they saw who was walking towards them.

"What the hell? It's an army." Klein noted."What're they doing here?"

"Trying to uphold their standing as a top guild most likely." Asuto said. "They've become more reckless ever since they took heavy casualties on the 25th floor."

"At ease men!" Their commander shouted, and his men collapsed to the ground clearly exhausted.

The leader approached them "I am the Aincrad Liberation Army Lieutenant Colonel Corvatz." His words seemed to be directed towards Asuto, which made sense considering he was the most noteworthy person among them. "Is the area up ahead clear?"

Asuto nodded. "As well as the boss room."

"Right."Corvats held out his hand. "I understand, hand over your map data and we'll be on our way."

"Excuse me?" Asuto's asked, looking to be slightly angered.

"Huh? You wanna them to just give it to you? Do you even know how much of a pain in the ass mapping is?!"

"Everything the army has in its possession is shared with the civilian players for their benefit, this map data is no different! Unlike you front liners, we actually have their best interests in mind so that we all can leave this game as soon as possible. Therefore, it's your duty to cooperate with us! So, hand over that map!"

"Bastard…" Klein muttered under his breath.

Astuo stepped forward. "Listen, you-"

"Easy." Kirito held out her hand to stop him, much to his confusion. She pulled up her map, sending it to Corvats. "Just take the map and go home, you and your party are going to die if you try to attack it now."

"Nonsense! My men are tougher than that! They won't quit till I say so!

On your feet! Come on, move!" .Corvats muttered as he returned to his party, who started marching down the path towards the boss room.

"Kirito, you're way too nice. Isn't your entire livelihood based on giving that data to Agil?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not like he charges anyone for it."

"Regardless…"Klein looked towards where the Army was heading."Are those guys gonna be okay?"

"Of course not." Asuto said, crossing his arms in discontent. "If you guys saw the same boss that we did, you'd be saying the exact same thing."

"...we should go after them." Kirito said, "If they're as reckless as you say…"

Klein and the rest of his part smiled at her response as she walked ahead of them, not waiting. The Samurai was about to follow suit with the rest of his party but held back a few steps. "Ah, Vice Commander, sir?"

Asuto turned towards him. "Asuto is fine."

"Right, um, anyway... Asuto, Kirito can be a little difficult sometimes, she's pretty vain at times, terribly self-reliant, takes mistakes personally to a point where it's harmful to herself...but she's really great, so please look after her for us." Klein bowed his head respectfully.

Asuto slightly blushed at the statement, he nodded.

"Also if she makes you cry don't worry about your pride, she does that to a lot of people." Klein clasped his shoulder at that remark, completely serious.

"What?"

"Ok let's go!"

…

….

The group swiftly destroyed enemies one by one as they make their way towards the boss room.

"Maybe they grew some common sense and went home?" Klein suggested after a while of not catching up to them.

A scream of agony nipped that idea in the bud as Asuto immediately jetted ahead of the group.

"Asuto hold on!" Kirito called out exchanging a glance with Klein before she went after him.

"Hey! Don't leave us behind!" Klein called out after them, but was held back by more enemies respawning.

Kirito caught up to Asuto easily as he muttered under his breath at the sound of another scream, "Idiots!" They stopped just in front of the open boss room, where the Gleam eyes bellowed another yowl as it slashed the Army men. Klein followed suit, only a few steps behind them.

"Don't just stand there! Use your teleport crystals!" Asuto yelled.

"We can't! Th-The crystals aren't working!" One man shouted back.

Kirito's entire body froze unable to even reach for her weapon.

 _Not again. Not again!_

"What the hell kind of boss room is this?!" Klein asked in horror as the Army was attacked mercilessly over and over again. "Hey,get the hell out of there!"

Corvats stood, his health in the yellow, "The Aincrad Liberation Army doesn't know the word "retreat"!

Come on! Keep fighting!" He shouted at his men in hopes of keeping their spirits up. They charged at the boss again, but were clearly outmatched as the Gleam eyes slashed their leader towards the entrance of the boss room. Astuo ran over to his side, entering the room with a healing crystal in hand. "Hey! Hang on, Corvats!" His eyes widened as it was too late.

Corvats's helmet was destroyed, leaving a look of shock on his face as his entire body started to glow. " I...Impossible…" His body was destroyed leaving on the data to fade away.

"No…" The screams in the room grew more dire with Corvats death, Kirito noticed that Asuto started to shake as he reached for the hilt of his rapier. "No!" Asuto screamed in desperation dashing forward to attack the Gleam eyes head on.

Kirito snapped out of it as she saw Asuto slashed back and tumble to the ground. She responded quickly

Taking out her sword and reversed the grip so that the Gleam eyes broadsword would be redirected.

"Get back!" She yelled at Asuto, who nodded and leapt back away from the attack range. Kirito noticed Klein and the rest of his guild moving the remaining Army members away from the battle. The Gleam eyes narrowed at the group of players attempting to spit a fireball at them but Kirito attacked it from behind.

 _They'll always go for the weakest players first!_

The Gleam eyes retaliated slashing and getting a few hits on Kirito whose jacket had little to no defense boosts. She didn't back down, holding the beast at a stand still. The pressure from it's sheer weight delved damage to her health as she saw it depleting.

"Kirito!" She heard both Asuto and Klein's voices behind her, breaking out of the standstill and was evaded the Gleam eyes slash as she tumbled back and onto all fours getting a safe distance away. She looked up at the Gleam eyes preparing for another attack.

 _Do I absolutely have to use that?!_

She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, looking at the sprawled Army men in front of her. She felt time slow as _their_ bodies replaced the ones that were right in front of her. The screams in agony, paralyzed players lead to their dooms by their leader…

For a second Kirito believed she heard _her_ voice calling out.

"Kirito!"

Her eyes widened as she narrowly evaded the Gleam Eyes attack using her sword to deflect again and feeling the sparks of both of their weapons.

 _Damnit!_

"Klein, Asuna! Listen! I need ten seconds! Hold it back!" Kirito pulled back further away from the Gleam Eyes as she took out her menu.

"Yeah, you got it!" Klein yelled back as Asuto followed.

Klein was slashed away first as the Gleam Eyes send him flying across the room. Asuto evaded the Gleam Eye's slash building up his sword skill and parrying the beasts broadsword leaving it wide open.

"Okay,switch out!"

Asuto jumped back as Kirito dashed ahead of him summoning another weapon in her hand and dealing a critical hit to the Gleam Eyes. She held two swords in her hands, following up with a boosted defense as the Gleam eyes attacked again. She easily deflected it sending the Gleam Eyes off balance again.

"Starburst, Stream!"

She looked the the beast in a deadly rage, the next few seconds being a blur of finite attacks to the boss.

 _Faster!_

But the Boss retaliated strongly with Kirito's focus being only on defeating it rather than defending.

 _I have to be faster!_

At one point the Gleam Eyes grabbed one her sword leaving her wide open for an attack, it thrust forward it's broadsword directly at her but Kirito did the same in response, impaling the Gleam Eyes just as it was about to kill her. The boss's body then erupted into data as a congratulations was triggered and the boss's data flew around the room. Kirito looked at her health, now dangerously low in the red. But at that point she didn't care, taking a breath before crashing to the ground in defeat.

…

….

…..

"-irito, Kirito!"

The Swordman's vision cleared, seeing Asuto's concerned face above her, she felt his arms around her waist helping her sit up.

"Aw, man, my head…" She grumbled to herself, she looked around the room at the Army and Klein's guild still in a state in awe."How many did we lose?'

"A few moments.

Klein's expression dropped, "Corvat and two of his men are the only ones who didn't make it…"

Kirito lowered her head. "We haven't lost a player in a boss fight since Floor 67…"

"That wasn't a boss fight it was a damn was just arrogant, that's not on you." Klein sighed.

But you're not off the hook either what the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Kirito."

"...right... I have no idea."

Klein looked at her exasperated. "Oh, come on! I've never seen anything like that before!"

"It's an extra skill, Dual-wielding."

"Dude, how the heck did you even get it?" Klein opened up his menu. "That skill isn't even listed on the itinerary, must be some kind of unique skill."

"If I knew then I would've told you."

"Really?" He looked at her with an accusatory stare.

"...I would've told Agil first then you."

"That makes sense." He chuckled. "We're going ahead on ahead, make sure you nothing attacks if you two decide to join us." He winked, being turning towards the warp gate where the rest of Army men and his guild walked through.."Oh and by the way" Klein stopped in his tracks."…You know, when you ran in there... to rescue those Army guys like you did…"

"Yeah…?"

Klein took a deep breath, brushing away a few tears, "You really, hurt my pride there. I'll see you." He remarked before disappeared through the teleporter.

Kirito took a deep breath, "Bet you didn't have this in mind when you wanted to party up, huh?" She tried to lighten the mood. But the attempt was in vain as Asuto's head was still lowered and he was clearly shaken.

"...Asuto?" She cupped his cheek in concern, a familiar feeling of dread growing in her chest.

"I'm sorry." He muttered pulling her into a hug and holding her close. "I rushed ahead without thinking...If...if you died, I didn't know what I'd do." His breath hitched as he spoke. .

Kirito didn't know how to respond, instead she resting her head in the crook is his neck.

"I'm taking a leave of absence from the guild."

"What? Why?"

"Did you forget already? I already said that I would party up with you. So do me a favor and don't do anything reckless."

Kirito sighed, smiling to herself. "Okay."

* * *

 **October 20, 2024 -Floor 50 - Alage**

"A Floor Boss daemon that annihilates a big squad of Army guys, and is taken out by a fifty-hit combo from a dual-wielder who took out the boss by himself." Agil read over the new article smiling to himself while Kirito stretched out on the bed arms resting behind her head. "They're really going all in with this article. How're you holding up?'

"That same news article you've been praising has been my bane for the past few hours."Kirito grumbled. "A butt-load of swordsmen and info brokers have been trying to track me down like I'm some kind of criminal."

"Yeah well, that's all kind of your own fault." Liz laughed as she entered the room, holding a box of crafting items. "You were the one who said that it had to stay hidden no matter what, and yet somehow it gets leaked to everyone, you've become quite the celebrity Ki."

Kirito flinched slightly at that nickname that Liz had been using as of late. She watched as the Blacksmith placed the box on the table and sat on the edge of the bed. "Speaking of celebrities, didn't our dear Vice Commander message you about something yesterday?" She held a cocky grin on her face.

"Yes..." Kirito grumbled. "Something about meeting up with the Commander for the Knights of the Blood Oath."

"That seems important."

Kirito groaned in annoyance, "I just defeated a floor boss and revealed I have a unique skill to all of Aincrad, I don't want any more attention."

"Awww, poor baby." Liz hugged Kirito's waist laying down next to her on the bed. "But it's not like you have a choice in the matter."

"Huh?"

"After all, your guy's friendship is based upon making excuses to see each other." Liz smirked.

"...Don't you have a broken sword to fix or something?"

"Or something." Liz smiled gleefully, jumping off the bed and walking into the next room to grab more supplies.

Kirito sat up groaning in exhaustion, "They can't just give me a few days to myself?" She asked herself before looking at Agil who had a smile on his face, much to her discontent. "...What're you smiling at?"

"Klein told me everything~"

Kirito immediately threw a pillow at his face.

* * *

 **Floor 55 - Grandzam**

"Outside of boss fights, I don't believe we've ever formally met, Kirito." The Commander sat in front of her sitting at a war table in the middle of what appeared to be a judgment room.

"To be fair, I try not to get involved with other players, especially guilds."

The Commander nodded, "Fair enough, however formalities aside, I do apologize for the actions of one of our members recently. Kuradeel has been a handful, and as of late has been properly reprimanded for his actions."

"Formalities aside, huh?" Kirito sighed "I doubt that the Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath calls in every player that is harassed by their members."

He chuckled at her comment. "No, I do not, because I believe that our members are exemplary people, but even I am wrong in some instances. We may be the top guild, but over the past few floors we've been barely getting by with the amount of troops we have. And now here you are trying to poach one of our best players. It seems rather rude, wouldn't you say?"

Kirito furrowed her brow, "Asuto isn't a possession. You may be his guild leader but that doesn't mean you own him."

"Forgive me, I believe that you misunderstand we simply cannot allow our second-in-command to leave the guild just like that." He thought for a moment. "But I may have an idea that could benefit both of us."

Kirito looked wary. "Go on..."

...

...

Asuto stood outside the hall, poised as usual to keep up appearances. As she approached, he gave her a concerned expression.

"How'd it go?"

She gave him a sheepish grin. "So...I may have to fight against the Commander in order for your request to go through."

His expression went from 0 to 100 immediately in shock, "Kirito!-"

"Hold on there's a positive side!"

"What could it possibly be?!"

 _Good question._

"Um..." Kirito fumbled over her words, as she had nothing. "There's a possibility I _may_ not lose?"

Astuo slammed his hand into his face in defeat.

* * *

 **Muhahahah...every time I write fluff I think it kills me a little inside because I can't write it well?**

 **More slight changess!**

 **For one -**

 **1\. Klein is bff/big bro friend! (He and Kirito made up over the two years that passed because KLEIN IS THE BEST)**

 **2\. I tried to make Kirito's and Asuto's fighting styles more unique. He's strength and Defense based for the most part, and Kirito is more Speed and Attack based (in that order for both of them)**

 **3\. Agil and Klein gossip over Kirito's "friendship" with Asuto, Liz probably does the same thing when she's with them because why else would she be in Agil's shop? (THEY ALL SHIP IT)**

 **4\. Hints at what really happened to the Moonlight Black Cats during the battle, (PTSD amirite?)**

 **5\. The conversation with Heathcliff takes a slightly different turn (dun dun dunnnnn)**

 **Next time! Fights, What really happened to the Cats, more trauma, and more fluff...that's going to kill me to write but ya'll are worth it. Please Review, it really helps, and if you have any questions I will always answer them in the next update.**

 **Shiranai Atsune - Did Asuto just ask her to move in with him? Was he being serious? Was her trying to make a pass at her?**

 **-Yes Asuto did subtly ask her to move in with him, because at this point, Kirito is a hobo swordsman who just couch hops (at Agil's place mostly). Even though he said that he had a place in the anime, I don't believe him because it was never shown. The boy is always serious, the only funny bone in his body is his blatant sarcasm and saltiness.**


	10. EP 10 - The Crimson Killing Intent

**October 20, 2024 - Floor 74 - Collinia**

"My god...I knew you were reckless, but this…" Asuto shook his head and was pacing in the room with his arms swaying with each step. "How could you agree the duel the commander?!"

Kirito sat on a crate nearby watching him pace in annoyance, reminding her of a tiger in a cage. "

"Okay, okay! Calm down."

"You know he has his own unique skill right? His Hp's never gone down into the yellow!"

Kirito nods "I've seen it in battle, he's strong."

"That's an understatement, his skill's too OP." He muttered under his breath.

"I know."

"So, why the heck are you doing this? I don't care if I don't get my leave of absence…" He paused for a moment. " What's going to happen if you lose?"

"Well, I'm not planning on losing easily, so it's probably not going to happen…"

Asuto frowned at her. "Hmph."

"It's fine!" Kirito abruptly stood up, "If I win it's a win, if I lose it's a win."

"For who?!"

"You!"

"What?!"

Kirito caught her words, as she felt her face redden. "If I lose then I join the Knights of the Blood Oath, happy?"

"..."

The Swordsman was taken aback by the silence, gathering her thoughts and sighing. "In retrospect it probably wasn't the best idea."

"Why the heck would you do that?!"

"Because Heathcliff wouldn't have let you go otherwise…"

"I could've just left! It's not like he could drag me back!"

"Why are you shouting?!"

"I think I have the right to, after what you pulled!" Asuto continued pacing, trying to calm himself at this point.

The Swordsman sighed. "Whatever, what's done is done." Kirito shrugged off her doubts and walked towards up the stairs to the Colosseum. The two had their backs turned to each other, Kirito stopped however slightly looking back at Asuto who was still seemingly angry. She shook off any unneeded emotions as she walked towards the battlefield, not realizing that Asuto looked back as well, still mad, but not unconcerned for her.

"Good Luck."

…

…

The stadium was packed to the brink with people cheering in the stands, all eagerly awaiting the match

that was about to unfold.

"I'm sorry about this, Kirito.I didn't think it was such a big deal." Heathcliff said looking around at all the people.

"You hosted this fight in a coliseum of all things." Kirito stared at him with a deadpanned face."Don't tell me you didn't expect people to watch a match between two players with unique skills."

Heathcliff chuckled. "I'm not that devious." he opened his menu, sending her a dueling request.

Right…

The countdown started as the two pulled out their weapons. The second the timer hit zero Kirito dashed forward, two swords in hand, repeatedly clashing against Healthcliffs shield. Suddenly Healthcliff jabbed at Kirito, swiftly, she defended jumping back a few feet.

Just like in the field, get some distance, and look for the programmed pattern.

The Commander ran forward, shielding his front, sword poised. The Swordsman's mistake was keeping her eye what she thought was his only weapon as he rammed his shield into her gut, sending her back and scrapping to regain ground.

The next few clashes were blinding, but they were easy for Kirito to deflect. She charged her sword skill jabbing forward, testing the shield. But the Commander used her strength against her, sliding past his side and a few feet behind him.

"Your reaction time is very impressive." Heathcliff commented.

Kirito smiled back, flipping the hilts in her swords a few times to strengthen her grip. She dashed forwards against, slashing her weapons against the shield.

 _There's no reason to go for the armor, it's defense is too strong._

Every few moments he would retaliate with a slash of his own sword but with Kirito's speed, every attack was in vain. She continued to keep her ground, while both of them lost hp at the scrapes, however Heathcliff's was lowering faster dude to Kirito's reaction time.

Faster...I can still go faster!

Every strike became more accurate as Kirito no longer lost health, however meters were tied, one more attack and either of them would be finished. Kirito jabbed ahead cutting Heathcliffs face. She saw his expression tense as the two swordsmen knew the end of the match was coming. Her blades charged up as Heathcliffs shield was knocked away, leaving the Commander wide open. Immediately she jabbed the Elucidator at his head, her hopes all on this one attack that would end the match.

…

Asuto watched from the entrance of the Colosseum. He grasped his cape in his hand, at every sound clashing he felt like his heart beat faster. The two fighter's coordination in battle was incredible, the Vice Commander was sure no one in this entire stadium could ever hope to reach their level of skill.

Suddenly, Kirito broke through the Commander's shield and everything seemed to stop as she was about to make the final hit. But then his awe turned to shock as the Commanded somehow avoided the attack and Asuto thought his heart stopped at the Commander's sword was charged and not even in a second Kirito was impaled by his weapon. The Swordsman gasped at the attack, but was sent flying and crashed into the arena wall as the critical attack as the Commander slashed her away, dropping her weapons in the process.

Even before the match was called Asuto immediately raced to Kirito's side, fearful as her health had dropped into the red. She picked herself up, looking at him in defeat as he crouched by her side.

The Commander walked towards the both of them, sheathing his weapon, and having an unfamiliar look in his eye.

"Apologies, it appears that I may have underestimated your strength."

Kirito nodded in response as the Commander walked away towards the exit, leaving the people in the stands cheerfully shouting at his victory.

Asuto ignored them as he turned back towards Kirito. "You ok?"

She nodded looking down at her shaking hand, then looking up with a painfully forced smile.

* * *

 **October 21, 2024 Floor 61 - Semburg**

"What the heck is this?!"

Asuto jolted slightly at Kirito's raised voice. " What's wrong?" He waited outside his room as Kirito put on the new Guild Uniform. He had already changed out of his armor wearing a red cardigan over his usual white dress shirt and dark blue sleep pants, as well as wearing house shoes.

After a minute the door opened and a scarlet faced Kirito stood in the doorway gripping the door handle. Her uniform was clearly different from the rest of the guilds, comprising of a white turncoat, fabric arm gloves, a red skirt, and thigh highs that normally were a under armor for the heavier gear. Over all, it was just a under armor without the extra defense, but it suited her far too well.

" Is this seriously how the women of your guild dress?!" She asked clearly outraged.

He looked over her uniform once, not staring, definitely not staring at how lovely she looked, nope. Asuto immediately shook his head, "No, everyone wears the same type of armor, but I…" His words faded as a sudden realization of guilt washed over him.

"What?"

"Um...I may have said that you don't wear armor, and don't particularly care about what you wear…"

The dead silence between them grew more frightening every second that passed. If this was Liz he would've already been caring for a punched face, but he wasn't with his pink haired best friend. But this wasn't his pinkette best friend, this was the unpredictable Black Swordsman who could took the attention of the entire populace in a single night.

The Swordsman took a deep breath, letting Asuto back into his room and sat on his bed, looking slightly defeated. "I did say that, but after this, consider us even."

Asuto just nodded at her words, sitting across from her. "But..."

"hrm?" Kirito lifted her head. " Something wrong?"

"I just think you look really nice."

Kirito's face reddened as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Asuto noticed that her hair was braided up and draped across her right shoulder. "Thanks." She said, but groaned in defeat as she rested her back against his bed. "I didn't even want to join this guild. Is this my punishment for bitting off more than I can chew?"

"Kirito..." Asuto took a leap of faith. "why are you so against joining guilds?"

The Swordsman froze.

"I always assumed that it was because you believed that you were better than everyone else. But, now that I've gotten to know you a bit…" Asuto's voice wavered off as he saw the look in her eye, shocking himself at the fear reflected. "You don't have to tell me anything, I was just-"

Kirito reflexively turned her back towards him and placed the blanket over her body, pulling her knees into her chest just like she did in the real world when something upset her.

"Kirito?"

"...It was a long time ago. About a year or so... up to now... that was the only guild I was in was called the Moonlit Black Cats." Kirito rasped, trying to prevent her voice from cracking, but every word was forced out of her mouth. "It was small. Including me, there were six of us in it. At first, I was was only helping them raise their levels, but the longer I spend with them, the more I'd watch them just... messing around, having fun, even working hard for the benefit of each other, I wanted to be part of that too." She smiled to herself, her voice rising with nostalgia, "They eventually asked me to join as a full member, they didn't care about my status as a beater, or that I took on solo missions on occasions... I... I think at the time...O was really happy. Then one day…" Her tone turned more grim. "We were all on a quest to get more Col for a guild house we were going to purchase. But our guide betrayed us...by the time we figured it out it was already too late. We were ambushed by a group of Laughing Coffin members who paralyzed all of us except...our guild leader. He was a good guy, and immediately gave up all the money that we saved up to buy the guild house. But...they lied about letting us live. One-by-one they stabbed us, laughing as my guildmates screamed out in terror, they made us watch…" Her voice wavered off as her heart throbbed, catching her breath as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "The only reason I'm still alive is because of my friend. Two of the Laughing coffin members impaled us, I was terrified didn't even try to fight back... but she...she saved my life. She used a healing crystal on me just when the paralysis wore off... and then died."

"How... how did you get out?" Asuto hesitantly asked.

"They let me live, decided that they already had enough fun...I couldn't move from that spot for a few days…" Kirito stopped talking, not wanting to fall into the same pit of emotions that almost destroyed her all those years ago. She lifted her body up from the bed, trying not to dampen Asuto's mood with her despair. "I don't mind being in the Knights of the Blood Oath though, I was reaching my limits as a solo- player anyway…"

The Swordsman took no notice as Asuto walked across the room and immediately gave her a hug, resting one of his hands on the back of her head. " If you did join the guild, I wanted it to be your choice, not through some stupid sword fight."

Kirito clutched the bed sheet she sat upon, "...Please tell me thing will be ok from now on."

Asuto clutched her tighter as he felt Kirito rest her head on his shoulder. "I swear it."

...

...

The Vice Commander woke up the next morning, sitting up the next morning face slightly reddened as Kirito slept by his side, still soundly resting, she had ended up staying over as they fell asleep. His head hung in shame, almost hearing his mother's disapproving scolding in his head. He shuffled off of the bed, trying not to wake her, but failing as the swordsman opened her eyes drowsily.

He couldn't help smiling, "Good morning."

She groaned in response. " It's too early for good." Despite her words, she lifted herself and sat there for a few moments, then giving him a face of displeasure as she realised she was still wearing her new uniform.

"Any requests for breakfast?" He asked trying to dispel the agitation he felt radiating off of her.

"Whatever you want is fine, tell me if you need any help though."

Asuto nodded, closing the door behind him as he walked out. He remained outside the room for a few moments, sighing as he felt a warm glow in his chest. He shook away what weren't unpleasant thoughts, and equipped his under armor as he walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

 **October 23, 2024 - Floor 55 - Grandzam**

The two arrived at the Guild headquarters together, waiting for them outside was a significantly tall man with red colored hair wearing heavy armor and equipped a battle axe.

"Good Mor' Vice Commander!" He smiled brightly.

Kirito looked at Asuto, who nodded in return. "Kirito, this is Godfree, he's one of our forwards commanders in the field."

" 'Tis a pleasure to meet you requit, I hope that we may become good friends in the battles to come. Speaking of, the Lord Commander wants a word with you Vice Commander."

"Just me?"

Godfree nodded. "He was quite specific, he also said that was to accompany me and another today for a placement test."

"Just Kirito is fine."

"Very well then." He nodded at her request, but his smile slightly fell as he saw the look of distaste on Asuto's face.

"Kirito doesn't need a placement test, everyone's seen how strong she is."

"I am well aware of the tourney that took place my friend, however, rules are rules. Besides, this is a good opportunity to have our newest member bond with her future comrades. You can't be expected to hinder future friendships, can you sir?"

"Godfree, I do not care for you."

"As you've said many times sir." The Front Commander laughed off Asuto's remark.

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can." Asuto grasped her hand while telling her this, reluctant to let go but also not wanting to deal with the expression that Godfree was giving him, a large smile reminding Kirito of Agil's, with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

As Asuto left through the building, Kirito lifted her head to talk to the Front Commander. "So what exactly are we doing today?"

"Just some team building exercises, all a formality. Truth be told, I'm already aware that the Commander made you Asuto's personal escort already, but this is just for appearances."

Kirito's face heated slightly. "Then I don't suppose we could just skip out and waste time in town?"

Godfree laughed, "As much as I enjoy spending time with a fair maiden, there is another reason for this outing."

"What's-" Kirito's voice wavered off as she saw a familiar face slinking towards them. The tone of her sentence changed, " he doing here?"

Godfree turned, still keeping a smiled on his face, "Ah, Kuradeel!" Godfree pulled him ahead, holding his arm. "I thought it would be an excellent idea for you him to come along today so that you two may bury the hatchet as they say."

Look at it this way, we're all in the same guild, so I figured now's a good time as any for you guys to bury the hatchet. There was a moment of silence between them as Godfree looked between the two swordsmen glaring at each other. The Front Commander nudged Kuradeel's armor, tilting his head slightly towards Kirito as if to say, Go ahead.

The former escort took a step forward, bowing his head. "About the other day, I apologize for my behavior.

I was...rude to you and I... I promise it won't happen again." Each word was forced out of him, but none of it sounded legitimate. Kirito looked at Godfree, who was nodding his head in encouragement.

"It's fine..?" she shrugged her shoulders, not knowing how to respond.

"Excellent! Now, your crystals." Godfree held out his hand. "Hand 'em over."

"What?" Both Swordsman asked in unison.

"These are Trust exercises, I expect you two, to trust me."

Reluctantly, they handed over their crystals, "Awesome! Now, let's go clear a dungeon!" Godfree marched ahead with a jont in his step while the two swordsmen followed with dampened spirits.

* * *

Asuto stood outside the Lord Commander's chambers, simply passing him.

"It's good to see Godfree gave you my message Asuto."

"What's this about?"

"I see you haven't changed your view on formalities." Heathcliff chuckled pleasantly, "I simply wanted to remind you to keep up appearences."

"Why?"

"Asuto, you've never been one to take order unless it was in the best interest of the guild, but as of recent you've been make more of an effort to secure more time in, personal affairs."

"And you have a problem with that?"

"At the particular moment, no. However in future matters, I don't want the trouble of having to drag you back to the guild to perform your duties. So I made some, arrangements, for you to spend more time within the guild."

Asuto's eyes widened, "You used me to get Kirito to join the Knights of the Blood Oath?" he asked slightly enraged.

"I didn't just use you. I used Kirito as well to keep you in my sights. Having two players of highest skill anyone has ever seen in the most capable of guilds is in the best interest of all the players focused on clearing the game, wouldn't you say?"

"Then why the heck didn't you tell me this?!"

"I believe I am."

Astuo stood there speechless at the turn of events, having a feeling of betrayed settle in his chest at the Lord Commander taking advantage of him and his… friend.

"When Kirito returns, she will be instated as your personal escort. Then perhaps you'll make better efforts to not be tardy during Boss raid meetings." The Lord Commander gave no good bye as he walked off, the sound of his armor clanking echoed the halls as Asuto punched the wall in anger.

...

...

He took a deep breath, finding a chair to sit down upon as he opened his menu looking for Godfree and Kirito, spotting them on the same floor with an extra character mark near them. A stout man with black hair walked towards him in greeting.

"Good afternoon Vice Commander!"

"Hi Daizen." Asuto muttered not looking in his direction. The man was the official finance advisor for the guild, making them a large of Col ever since he joined. He wasn't unkind, but it wasn't as if they were particularly close, the Advisor and Godfree on the other hand…

"Hey, do you know if someone else went with Godfree?"

Daizen thought for a second. "Well he went with the new recruit...and" He face grew more uncomfortable. "Your former escort."

"...say that again?"

"Godfree went on a training mission with the new recruit and Kuradeel?" Daizen took a step back.

"Why?!"

"I don't know, something about bridges and friendship? The man rambles!"

Asuto stood up, " Thanks for the info."

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to check on them, Godfree and Kirito is one thing, but hell I'm putting any kind of trust in Kuradeel!"

" You think he'll try something?"

"I'd rather be wrong and be penalized than live knowing he hurt either if our guildmates!"

* * *

They fought in the Dungeons for many hours, stopping for a break in the caverns as the three sat down on opposing rock formations. Godfree threw the two of them a lunch sack containing a roll of bread and water. He chugged down the water thirstily. Kirito sighed to herself, normal bread was good, but she found herself wishing for some of Asuto's cooking as she opened to bottle taking a swig of water. Out of the corner of her eye fear clawed at her heart as she saw Kuradeel smiling inwardly. She threw away the bottle yelling out, "Godfree" as she fell on her back, only able to slightly lift up her head as she saw him kneel over.

The Front Commander looked up in anger as Kuradeel cackled like a maniac.

"Kuradeel, what the hell is going on?!"

"Antidote crystals, hurry!"

Godfree attempted to reach for them, but Kuradeel immediately impaled his sword into Godfree's arm before he could do so.

"I always knew you were a colossal idiot, but this proves you're even dumber than I thought!" Kuradel removed his sword and slashed down into Godfree's back.

"Why?!" The Front Commander rasped out.

"Do you have any idea what's it like, being stripped of your status, and reduced to serving under the Court Jester himself?!" The former Escort slashed again, "How humiliating it is to be taking orders from some pathetic scum like you?!"

Kirito watched in horror as with every attack Godfree's health went lower and lower.

"But it's ok, because you two died fighting." Kuradeel's impaled Godfree as he smiled broadly. "None of us saw the bandits until it was too late, the Great Godfree, our leader had led us into a trap! it was a terrible sight, watching you two die. But I retaliated, and I avenged you, killing the people who has easily overpowered the great, Godfree and Kirito. Isn't it poetic? The King of Fools killed by his own stupidity!"

"The only fool here is you!" Kirito yelled out, stopping one of Kuradeel's attacks and making the Swordsman look back. A familiar terror took hold as Kuradeel walked over to her, looking her down in pure rage, but the swordsman refused to back down. "Attacking a member of your own guild?! Using Paralysis poison no less you're even more than a coward than I thought you were!"

"Shut up…" Kuradeel gripped his sword.

"No wonder you clung to power, a fool rising to the top, becoming the escort of the Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath. You probably loved all the attention, too bad it got to your head!"

"SHUT UP!" Kuradeel impaled Kirito through her stomach.

Kirito looked up at the frightening blade killing her slowly, her auto heal wouldn't heal her if the weapon remained in her, at best it would only slow down the damage.

"You... you're the reason I'm doing this! If you'd never shown up I wouldn't have gone through the humiliation I've suffered! All I needed, was to just remain by the Vice Commander and bide my time, sooner or later I would've rose in rank! THen I would've been at the Lord Commander's side!"

"You're delusional!" Kirito rasped, she could feel her chest tighten as her heart raced, breathing became harder with each passing breath.

Suddenly, they both heard a battle cry as the paralysis on Godfree wore off and the Front Commander slashed his battle axe into Kuradeel's side, as the former escort screamed in shock. His health went depleting into the yellow, as he saw no more joy in the Front Commander's eyes. The sword remained in Kirito's stomach as Kuradeel pulled out a smaller blade.

But Kuradeel's smile didn't waver as the Front Commander charged at him again. But he was prepared as he impaled Godfree with a knife, paralyzing him with again with a status effect knife. Godfree's health was already in the red, and with one more slash he was destroyed.

Kuradeel panted as he walked back towards Kirito, " You know, I just killed an innocent bystander because of you. How are you going to live with yourself?." immediately he stabbed her neck. "Seems the poison was wearing off soon."

"Why the hell would a guy like you join the Knights of the Blood Oath...You'd be more at home with one of the criminal guilds…" Kirito's eyes widened with realisation.

"Heh, interesting observation." Kuradeel pulled the knife out of her throat, removing his arm guard and revealing a familiar guild mark."

"You're with Laughing Coffin...the murder guild." Her heart sank as she felt her consciousness slipping.

Kuradeel cackled gleefully. "How's it feel, come on! I wanna know how it feels, knowing you're about to die like a dog. Last chance to say something!"

"Don't worry about your precious Vice Commander, after he lives his usefulness, perhaps there will be one bandit that survived and decided to take out the Vice Commander in retaliation."

Kirito's heart raced as she tried to clutch the sword from her stomach at the mention of Asuto.

"What's this? Are you afraid of dying after all?"

Kirito's vision started to fade looking up at Kuradeels hideous face smiling down at her.

Is that so? That's the way I like it! Die...die...DIE!"

Her grip went limp as she closed her eyes in defeat.

 _Asuto...I'm sorry..._

* * *

Asuto dashed through the caverns of the dungeons at top speed the the second he saw Godfree disappear, his map was floating nearby as he ran. Suddenly Kuradeels face came into view as he blasted him into a wall a few yards away. Looking down his heart stopped as he saw various red marks on Kirito's body along with her health in the critical read. Her eyes were closed, and even though Asuto know she wasn't dead, the thought never left his mind as he cradled her body in his arms, pulling out a crystal.

"Heal!"

Kirito opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, looking up at him in a pained expression.

"I made it. I made it in time... Thank God... I made it…"

"What're you…" Kirito asked, her voice raspy.

"I was tracking your position on the map the whole time, I saw Godfree disappear and then…" Asuto took a breath as he felt his head hurt. "You're alive... you're alive, aren't you?" He asked in desperation.

Kirito nodded. "I'm alive, thanks to you." Asuto sighed in relief, resting his forehead against hers, heavily relieved.

In the distance, Kuradeel used his sword to lift himself onto his feet.

Asuto flinched at the sound a dark expression growing on his face. "Wait here, I'll finish this." Kirito nodded as he gently placed her on the ground, walking towards Kuradeel with a silent fury in his eye.

"V-Vice Commander... I-I can explain everything…" He fumbled over his words. "We were just training, and all of the sudden, there was this…" His words were seized by a cut on his face that Asuto had blindly made. Not sparing a second he continued the barrage of attacks, until Kuradeel was held at point, Asuto's rapier pointed at his throat.

"I-I give up. I surrender. Please don't kill me!" Kuradeel feel to his knees, begging. "I'll leave the guild. You'll never see me again, I promise! Please!" Asuto flipped the grip of his weapon, prepared to strike, but was suddenly upper-slashed by Kuradeel who kept a dagger hidden. The Vice Commander was knocked back a few feets and fell to his knees as Kuradeel was about to slash down with his sword. "DIE!"

Asuto closed his eyes for the attack, but was shocked to see Kirito standing in front of him take the attack. He saw her arm be destroyed by the attack but she had impaled Kuradeel using her arm. The Former Escort's body was draped over her shoulder as his health depleted. He smirked, "You Murderer." before he was destroyed.

Asuto had used a antidote crystal, and walked over to Kirito who fell to her knees. He did the same, reaching out for her hand, desperately wanting to comfort her. But knowing that he was also to fault for this situation. "This...This was... all my fault, wasn't it?"

Kirito had a delayed reaction to his words. "Asuto…"

"I'm sorry." He lowered his head in defeat, his heart sinking at every word he said. "I should... stay away from you from now on... for your sake…every time you get involved with me...you get hurt, or you almost die…"

Kirito grabbed his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't say that, please, it's too sad. Asuna... My life is yours" she lifted her good arm around his neck, hugging him tenderly " I want to stay with you until the end, whenever that is. Please, don't leave me behind."

Asuto's eyes widened at her words, returning the gesture by wrapping his arms around waist. "And I promise I'll do anything to protect you too... forever, no matter what, I swear it."

Kirito retracted her arm, pressing the palm of her hand against his face and rested her forehead against his. " I promise, I will make sure you get back to the real world."

Asuto smiled in agreement, grasping her hand against his face.

* * *

 **October 23, 2024 Floor 61 - Semburg**

The Vice commander sat in his casual clothes thinking deeply, sitting up in his bed resting his head against the headboard.

"Something wrong?" Kirito asked him, she walked thought the door, sitting at his bed site wearing her usual back t-shirt and black pants.

He mulled over his thoughts for a moment, "I don't want to go back to the front lines, not for a while."

Kirito grasped his hand, he closed his finger around her hand. "I was just having a dream... about my old life. It was kind of scary...In the dream I had, everything in Aincrad, everything that happened, the friends I made, the battle I fought, meeting you... it was just a dream. It was scary...But when I woke up it was real...Thank God, it wasn't. And I have this terrible feeling, if we go back to the front lines something terrible is going to happen."

Kirito nodded " Don't you wanna go back?

Asuto shook his head. "It's not that I don't want to go back, I still want to get out of this game, it's just...I've almost lost you too many times in too short of a time span, I don't want to go through that again...the last two year's been very special to me. I realized that now. I think I just need a break."

"I know what you mean." Kirito looked up in thought, " In the southwest of Floor 22, there's this tiny little village by a lake and you could get a house take a break."

Asuto chuckled, "I doubt I could enjoy a vacation if I was worried about you the entire time."

"There's a way to overcome that."

"How?"

"We could get married."

"...What?"

"You're the one who said it was pragmatic. If my status bothers you then..." Kirito's words drifted off as she saw the expression on Asuto's face. "B-But that's just... I mean..." Too late for regrets Kirito clasped his hand tighter as her face grew scarlet red. "W...would you like to get married?"

Asuto couldn't help himself from smiling as he gentle pulled Kirito forward and rested his head against hers. "I do."

* * *

 **This is getting so fluffy, I apologize for how cheesy the dialogue is. =w=**

 **Adding unnecessary drama.**

 **haha no smex for these kids :3**


	11. EP 11-12 - Faux Familials

Asuto stood in front the leaders of his guild holding an unwavering expression on his face.

"I understand the situation." Heathcliff nodded grimly at his report. "I will personally inform the rest of the guild of these event.

"Also.I am taking a leave of absence from the guild."

Heathcliff folded his hands, leaning back against his chair. "Are you sure this is wise?

Asuto bore directly at him. "With recent events, I believe that I have earned it. I will be taking my personal escort, and effective immediately using all of my personal days."

"Dare I ask the outcome if I refuse?" The Commander asked with a slight smirk, folding his hands together.

"It wasn't a request." Asuto didn't wait for his response as he walked out of the room, much to the outrage of his guild mates, all whilst Heathcliff smiled inwardly to himself.

* * *

 **October 24, 2024 22nd Floor - Coral Village**

Kirito walked out on the Balcony of their wooden cabin overlooking the sparkling lake and vast forests of the floor.

"It's so beautiful...Asuto, come see." The Swordsman turned her head looking at the Vice Commander sitting on their bed hunched over, seemingly deep in thought. She walked over to him, feeling the bed shift under her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug. He jerked up his head slightly in response.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Kirito hummed to herself. " Only that we're going to have to defeat a floor boss to regain half of the Cor we spent on this place."

Asuto laughed, resting his head on her shoulder, taking a breath.

"What wrong?"

"Just about how I left the guild..."

"Worried about them?"

He shook his head. "No, they're in capable hands, I was just thinking how long the Lord Commander is going to take before he calls us back to the front lines..."

"He already gave you the time off didn't he?"

"He didn't call me back so..." Asuto turned to his side in discomfort, releasing Kirito's hand.

"There shouldn't be any problem..."

Especially with everything that's happened recently...

"Then there's nothing to worry about yet. Besides, if he wants you to go back, he'll have to go through me." She said half jokingly.

Asuto turned his head towards her, a giggle escaping his lips. "Scary. So you'll protect me from all harm?"

"Always." Kirito nodded seriously.

Asuto lifted his head and easily, pressed a kiss onto the corner of Kirito's mouth affectionately as she she evaded his gaze with a reddened expression.

...

...

Kirito walked ahead of Asuto as they headed down the boardwalk near the lake, there were a few players out already taking advantage of the morning. She nodded hesitantly as they waved a greeting at the two of them.

"Shy?" Asuto asked.

Kirito didn't bother looking back, but Asuto could tell that she was embarrassed by his accusation with the way she unintentionally scrunching her shoulders together out of habit, appearing smaller than she already did.

"No. I'm just envious of how you're always easily making new friends..."

"I'm not that good, two years in this game, and my only best friend is a Blacksmith who takes a personal interest in my personal affairs."

Kirito turned back for a moment, "Aren't we friends?"

Asuto's heart was slightly crushed by her words. The Swordsman seemed to take the hint, and apologized due to the Vice Commander's discontent face. "We're friends second..." He took a few steps forwards standing next to Kirito as he took her hand in his. "But you'll always be my beloved wife first." He smiled brightly at his words, making Kirito blush fiercely.

"Ok ok, we're...not friends... now will you please let go of my hand?" She looked at the few people in the area beginning to stare, most of them smiling and saying something about "young love" among themselves.

Asuto shook his head. "This is a punishment game. "

"What?!"

He nodded, "Since you hurt my feelings."

"..."

"If you let go before I say so then you're going to face an even worse punishment."

"Don't be silly!" Kirito released his head, walking forward a few steps trying her best to hide her now reddened face.

Asuto tilted his head, "Well now you asked for it." Asuto rushed forward.

"What are you-"

Kirito's face flushed as she felt her own weight lifted from other her, reflexively wrapping her arms around Asuto's neck as he held her bridal style, intentionally forcing her to look at his now smiling face.

"Punishment game Level 2."

"H-How childish can you be?!" She blurted out, becoming painfully aware how close she was to Asuto's face.

"I'm on vacation, I have the right." He adjusted his placement, easily carrying Kiritos weight on one arm. "Hold on."

"Wha-" She grabbed his shirt as Asuto put his other arm under her legs for extra support. She was now in a more precarious position, being far closer to his body as their foreheads were touching. "You..."

"Me." Asuto smiled. "How's the view?"

She blinked a few times before looking around, her eyes widening a the view from this height, overlooking the entire late and forest line against a clear blue sky. "It's amazing..."

"Right?"

Kirito pouted slightly at the look Asuto held, bopping his head. He looked up at her slightly insulted.

"That was rude."

She pinched both of his cheeks, smiling. " You're rude." She felt her cheeks heat again realizing how close his face was. pulling back with a scarlet red face, it worsened as she looked at Asuto's damned smiling face. "Now please let me down."

"But the view is so nice."

"...Dummy."

...

...

"Do you want me to get off you now?" Asuto looked down, resting his arms on her head. They had switched places as Asuto sat on her shoulders at her insistence, both walked through the forest trail.

"Uh-uh. You're fine right where you are." She replied. "I'm just as strong as you, and it's not as if you're heavy."

"This forest is so vast, you think if we keep walking we'll walk off of Aincrad?" He commented offhandedly.

" I dunno," The Swordsman perked up as she remembered something, smiling eerily, "But I do know this rumor that the fishermen have been spreading around."

"Rumor?"

"About how if you go deep enough in the forest, you'll see...it..."

Chills started to run down Asuto's spine his hearing grew sharper with paranoia. "what?"

"Ghosts." Kirito smiled eerily.

"Y-You mean like those in-game astral-type monsters...right?"

"No, not those. Real ones, they say that they're the tortured souls of the monsters hunted here come back to wander the forest at night. Around this area actually..." Kirito noted at she looked around.

"T-That can't be true, that must've come from an NPC or something.."

"Nope, about a week ago, a carpenter hiked into the forest to get some wood for a project. He stayed so long that before he knew it, it was night."

The sound of a twig breaking in the distance spooked Asuto as he looked towards the source of the sound, his body stiffening.

"As he walked alone, he caught a glimpse of something white standing by a tree. Was it a monster or something else? The white figure slowly walked towards some trees, then..."

"Kirito!" Asuto suddenly shouted in a panic, spooking Kirito to look in the direction another sound was coming from. She saw a flash of white as it fell to the ground.

"What is..."

Asuto easily stretched onto the ground and landed up on his feet looking for that flash of light that scared him. "T-There was something here..."

"A monster?"

Asuto shook his head, "Not a monster I've seen."

The same flash of white from before caught Kirito's eye again. "Hey, look." Immediately she walking ahead, giving no regard to her own safely. "You gotta be kidding... That's not a ghost!"

"H-Hold on a sec-" Asuto followed.

Kirito's eyes widened in shock as she saw a child sprawled out on the ground, immediately, she picked her up lifting her body in her arms. Gently she shook her as if to wake her up. She exchanged a concerned expression with Asuto who held the same expression as she did. He knelt down, looking at the child. "What's a kid doing out this far from the village? She doesn't even have a player cursor..."

"Maybe it's some kind of bug?" Kirito suggested. "She's certainly not an NPC."

Asuto nodded, "We can't just leave her out here."

Kirito looked a little conflicted, "I agree..." She lifted the child in her arms and followed Asuto as they made their way back to the cabin.

...

...

...

Kirito laid the child gently on one her bed, brushing the hair out her eyes as she tucked the child in. After that, she left the room to join Asuto who was sitting outside.

"She has to have a Guardian right? Or someone taking care of her?" Asuto asked.

Kirito shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Some kids came with family members, but the rest..." Silica's smiling face flashed in Kirito's head.

Asuto leaned over, resting his arms on his knees. "If she does have family, we need to find them...Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

Kirito sat down next to him resting her hands on her lap. "Hard to say, kids sleep for a long time. Worst case scenario she hasn't been sleeping and just wandered the forest for day, just looking for anyone. She would have collapsed from exhaustion."

"Can players do that?"

Kirito nodded. "Course, the NerveGear is based on brain function, and you mind needs sleep. And if her body hasn't disappeared, that means the signals are still being transmitted to and from her NerveGear. So she's probably in some kind of sleep mode."

"Waiting is going to be terrible..." Asuto muttered, his brow was furrowed in frustration. Kirito leaned forward near him, placing her hand on his back in comfort.

"Sometimes it's all we can do." She them abruptly stood, "But this is not one of those times." Kirito made her way towards the front door.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to ask any of the villagers or fishermen if they know anything about a lost child. It's better than waiting around here. If I'm lucky, her family will be looking for her as well."

"Wait but, it'll be better if we go together-"

Kirito shook her head. "Someone needs to be here when she wakes up."

"But-"

Kirito gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry about her, children are smarter than you may give them credit for. If you need something to do then just make dinner, okay?"

Asuto hesitated, seemingly wanting to argue, but dropped his guard. "Alright, but come back soon."

His wife nodded. "I will, don't worry." She closed the door behind her, leaving Asuto simply standing in the living room.

He sighed, "But it's my job to be worried..."

...

...

Asuto laid down in the bed across from the child. Dinner was already prepared, sitting in the kitchen. But there was no word from Kirito yet, so he had decided to check up on the child who was still soundly sleeping. He looked at with sadness crippling his heart.

If Kirito hasn't found anyone who knows who she is yet...there's a chance she's been here all alone...

He lifted himself from the bed, sitting down at her side. Gently stroking her head as his grandparents use to do for him when he felt sad.

"I hope you wake up soon." He pulled his arm back and dozed off next to her, silently wishing for Kirito to come home soon.

Asuto awoke to something prodding his face. He groaned, opened his eyes to a small face looking down at him with curiosity in her large dark eyes.

"Wha-" Asuto shot up, standing over the child who was still looking at him curiously. "Um...good morning?" He looked outside the window, it still being night.

The girl tilted her head. "Mor..nin'..."

Asuto took a deep breath, sitting down once again at her bedside, giving her a gentle smile. "D-Do you remember what happened to you?

The girl shook her head, "Uh-uh..."

"Okay. How about your name?"

The child thought hard, scrunching her brow. "I think my name is... I think... Yui. That's it. Yui."

Asuto repeated to himself. "Yui...That's a cute name. Nice to meet you, Yui, my name's Asuto."

"As-to."

Asuto chuckled, petting her head. "Maybe that's a little too hard for you." His tone turned more serious, "Yui, do you have anyone looking after you? Maybe your mom or dad?"

"mom...dad..." Yui repeated his words to herself, looking up at him again, tilting her head.

"Papa?"

"...Pardon?" Asuto asked dumbfounded.

"Papa." Yui pointed towards him this time with a little more confidence.

"I'm not..." He looked around for a moment, but then remembering that Kirito wasn't here. He had no idea what to do.

"Papa!" Yui wrapped her arms around him best she could, smiling brightly.

Asuto jolted slightly from the contact, looking down at the small child in front of him. Hesitantly he started petting her head gently. He sat down by her side allowing her to rest her head on his lap. After a few minutes he heard her soundly resting. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Weren't you just asleep?"

Suddenly he heard the door open in the front room.

"Kirito?" He called out gently.

The Vice Commander heard footsteps and Kirito walking in with a fish in her hand.

"...Dare I ask?"

"I wouldn't." She looked down at the child in Asuto's lap. "Did she wake up?"

Asuto nodded, "Her names Yui, but she didn't say anything about her family."

Kirito looked down with a sullen expression. "Also." Asuto added, grabbing Kirito's attention. "We have a kid now."

"...Dare I ask?" Kirito tilted her head in confusion.

Asuto looked down at Yui still sleeping soundly. "I don't think so..." He reached out his free arm, signalling Kirito to come over. She obliged putting the fish in her inventory and holding Asuto's hand as she sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Also we have a guest coming over in 2 days."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup, a fishermen I interrogated for about half and hour. He was concerned about Yui, but somehow we ended talking about soy sauce. I didn't get anything out of the town's people about a missing child, but most of them recommended going to the Town of Beginnings to search."

Asuto smirked, " That seems right, it's a good idea to look there." He paused for a moment. "Soy Sauce?"

She nodded. "Yup."

The next morning, Asuto was the first to wake up. He found that Yui was already awake, simply sitting up in the bed while Kirito had curled into his arm and was half resting against his chest. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, gently escaping her grasp. She grasped his shirt, slowly opening her eyes in agitation.

"'s too early."

"It's always too early." He smiled, nudging her awake. He sat up, petting Yui's head, much to her delight. She tilted her head as Kirito sat up stretching her arms out in a yawn. The Swordsman looked at the little girl sitting her bed, smiling, "Hello Yui."

Yui tilted her head, but then immediately crawled over to Kirito, wrapping her arms around her neck and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

Kirito looked at Asuto confused at what to do, but Asuto just smiled in response. He stood, "I'm going to re-purpose dinner." walking out of the room, leaving Yui and Kirito together.

"...Yui?" Kirito asked, placing her hand on the little girl's back. "Are you alright?"

Yui gripped her tighter, "Mama."

Kirito widened her eyes in abject shock, "Mama?" She felt Yui nod her head.

The little girl pulled back, looking concerned, "Is...is it okay if I call you that?"

"..." Kirito said nothing, feeling vastly uncomfortable with this situation. "Yui...do you remember anything before we found you? Anything that stands out?"

The child looked down, closing her eyes, "...no... I remember waking up, and Papa."

"...oh." Yui looked up at her, painfully reminding her of...

Kirito took a deep breath, petting Yui's head. "Just until we can find out where you came from."

Though her words sounded disheartened Yui smiled, once again hugging Kirito. "I love you mama!"

"I..."

 _Aw, crap_

The Swordsman pulled the child close, feeling comforted in her presence.

 _I really hope we aren't kidnapping someone's child._

...

...

"Here you go, Yui. This one's yours." Asuto placed a piece of apple pie in front of Yui, but the child seemed more interested in the sandwich that Kirito held in her hand. She looked down at the child, " Yui, this is super spicy, I don't know if you can handle it."

"I want the same one as Mama!" Yui was too insistent.

Kirito handed her on of the sandwiches on her plate, " If you think you're ready for it, I won't stop you."

Yui took a large bite, but her chewing slowed as the taste seeped over her tongue. "I..I like it..."

Kirito smiled proudly much to Asuto's chagrin as he sat across from them "You've done your family name proud, we'll do a full course of extra-spicy food tonight to honor this step you've taken."

Yui nodded happily. "Mm-hm."

"Kirito stop teasing her." Asuto commented crossing his arms.

"Make me." She stuck up her tongue, taunting him

Yui looked up at her mama and then at Asuto with the same expression, "Make me!" repeating the same gesture. The small child giggled as she wrapped her arms around Kirito's waist.

...

...

Yui soundly slept on Kirito's nap as she filled up on spicy sandwiches and apple pie.

Asuto handed Kirito a cup of tea, setting the pot between them. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you should let her explore her horizons more."

"Not that."

Kirito chuckled to herself before her smile fell looking down at Yui in her lap. "I don't know. She's a child, but acts younger than she looks. She's a blank slate, no memories. It's really weird."

"Yeah, I know. It's like she's a baby again. I don't...I don't know what to do…"

Kirito smiled at Asuto, "I get it. You wanna take care of her."

"Yeah, but...even if she doesn't remember anything it doesn't mean she doesn't have anyone looking for her." Asuto remarked.

" I know how you feel, but we can't keep this up. Eventually we'll have to get back and clear the game. Otherwise, it'll take that much longer for Yui and everyone to be free of it."

"I know..."

"For now, we'll do what we can. Judging by the gear she has, looks like she hasn't been out in the field much. We'll check the Town of Beginnings. Maybe there we can find out if she's got a family."

"Okay." He nodded somberly.

"Look. I don't wanna say "good-bye" to her either."

"You really don't?"

"I don't know what it is. I mean we just met her and all, but having her here, it's made our little cabin feel like a real home. Don't you think so?"

"Mm-hm."

"This doesn't mean we'll never see her again. But look, if she's got a family out there, they're probably worried about her right now."

"...Kirito"

"Hrm?"

"Do...Do you think it would be alright if we wait a few days? Just a few days would be fine."

Kirito nodded. " I think that would be okay.

* * *

 **1st Floor - Town of Beginnings**

"It's been forever since I've been back here."

"Me too." Asuto agreed.

What do you think Yui? Do any of these buildings look familiar?

Yui shook her head. "I don't know..."

"It's alright Yui, The Town of Beginnings is a really big place." She looked at Asuto. "So, how about it? Should we start at the central market?"

"Hey, Kirito."

"Yeah?"

Asuto looked around the quiet lanes, taking note that there were only NPC's in the streets, simply walking around and minding their shops. "…Do you know how many players are here right now in the town?"

Kirito looked up thoughtfully. "Hmm... Last I checked, there were six thousand players still alive in SAO. And about thirty percent of those people including the Army live in the Town of Beginnings. So, maybe a little less than two thousand?"

"Then, doesn't it seem a little dead around here?"

Kirito looked around. "You're right." But then shrugged it off. "Maybe a majority of them moved up to a higher level?"

"Maybe..."

"Leave those children alone!"

Asuto turned toward the direction of a few shouts, an expression of discontent growing on his face. "Kirito, Yui, go on ahead, I'll catch up." The Black Swordsman nodded, as Asuto headed down a dark alley on his own.

...

...

"You know, you deadbeats owe us a hell of a lot of back taxes."

"You need to drop all the equipment you got right there, including your armor. Come on, honey. Don't be shy.

The woman named Sasha "…No way. Let me through or else! Stand aside!"

Asuto smiled at the children, bending down one knee, so he could look at them eye-level. "Are you kids alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"N-no sir…"

Asuto's smile faded as he turned towards the Army men.

"What the...? Whoa...Hey. Who the hell are you?"

"This is Army business, so get lost!

"Hold on, I got this." One of the men stepped forward with a cocky smile on his face. "I guess you're new in town here? 'Cause we're at the Liberation Army, and you do not mess with us!"

Asuto's eyes darkened as he walked towards the army men who stood a good foot taller than he was, most likely due to the armor. He looked them over once, shrugging his shoulders in pity for the man who stood infront of him.

"I wonder if Liz would me mad if I wasted my swords durability against you?" He pondered to himself.

"What was that?!" The army man took out a long sword and slashed down at Asuto, who side stepped the attack with ease.

"It's amazing how ineffective that was." Asuto remarked as he easily punched back the army man with little effort due to his strength level. "Don't worry, your HP won't deplete, no matter what I do." Asuto spoke darkly, approaching the now fallen Army member. "But that doesn't mean I won't do everything in my power to make sure you realize how it feels to be threatened." He reflexively summoned his his sheathed rapier.

"D-Don't just stand there, you assholes! Do something!" The lead army member crawled back, now seeing that his men had already ran off. He didn't hesitate to flee.

Asuto took a breath, returning his sword to his inventory, then turning to face the children. "Are you-"

"Awesome. That was so awesome!"

"I've never seen anything like that before!

"Yeah, you are so cool!"

The children crowded around him, vying for attention in adoration.

"Thank you very much, for helping us out." The elder woman said, she bowed her head gratefully, smiling in relief.

"It's nothing, I'm just glad everyone's okay." He responded.

...

You see that? Your papa's crazy strong, isn't he?" Kirito asked, looking down at Yui. But the small child looked towards the center of town with a frightened expression on her face.

"Uh…" She let go of Kirito's hands, walking slowly towards it. "Their hearts... Everyone's hearts are..." A terrible sense of foreboding came across Kirito as she approached Yui suddenly feeling frightened. She looked up to where Yui was walking towards and a chill went down her spine as she realized where Yui was wanting to go.

"Yui, what's the matter?" She is walking towards Yui hearing Asuto's footsteps from down the road.

Yui's entire body started shaking as tears fell down her eyes. "Everyone's hearts..." She felt something crush her chest as a scream of agony was ripped from her throat.

"Yui!" Kirito ran towards her child able to grab her shoulder as everything froze.

Yui looked back at her mother, who had completely stopped moving. But that was only seconds before the two were engulfed in a blackness.

...

The next thing Kirito knew, she was in the center of the Colosseum where all the players once stood.

Only a second ago she was reaching out to her daughter…her eyes widened in realization. "Yui!" She looked around in a panic.

The small child was in the center of the town, reaching her hands up towards the sky desperately, standing on her toes as her previous outfit had disappeared, and she was wearing the white dress that they had found her in.

"I... I... I wasn't here... in this place...I was always alone... in the dark...I…I couldn't help them!"

"Yui!" Kirito ran towards her daughter, but closer she seemed to get the farther Yui seemed to be. She still reached for the skies that now turned a red, filling up with error notifications effectively turning the area around them red.

"Mommy, I'm scared... Mommy... Daddy..." Yui whimpered sounding like she was in serious pain. Her voice wavered in an out as if she was glitching.

 _But, that's… is it possible for players to glitch within the game?!_

"Yui!" There was no response from the child, an urgent sense of panic grew in Kirito's chest. Yui looked towards Kirito's face, no longer having any trace of emotion but now blankly staring at her with bright yellow eyes.

"Why…" Her voice was distorted. "Why did they wish for death?"

"What?" The Swordsman was shocked at the question.

"I felt their pain" Her voice became further distorted with every passing word. "they died, one by one, I saw them, I saw everything so why…." Yui's entire body distorted for a moment." The life in Yuis eyes drained as she spoke further. "They died with the same expression you had so long ago. They wished for it, went out of their way to inconvenience others as they threw their themselves away so easily. I don't understand."

Every word she said crushed her heart, Kirito wasn't even sure if this was the same Yui that she had grown fond of the past few days. The person in front of her was…

No. No matter what, this was Yui.

Each step forward she took was full of determination, reaching for Yui's hand when she was close enough. Kirito pulled her close in a tight hug.

"Yui, it's alright now. I don't why why, but even if you feel responsible for everyone who died, you're still here." Her voice broke as Sachi's smile flashed in her head. "You can't give in."

"Mama, It's scary..." Her Yui cried out in fear, no longer holding the distortion it previously did. Kirito simply help her daughter close to her. She could feel the danger surrounding the two of them fade as Yui returned her hug, grasping her shirt. The glitches surrounding the Colosseum faded.

Kirito was on her knees when Yui pulled away from the embrace, sparking concern on her face. The sound of something crashing down was heard near by. Kirito turned her heard as saw Asuto in his armor walking towards them with a smile of relief on his face. He knelt down, wrapping his arm around Kirito in a redtng the other one on Yui's head. But

"…Yui, you remember who you are, don't you?"

She nodded, resting her hands on her lap. "Yes. Kirito…Asuto. " The two flinched when Yui used their user names. "Everything in the world of Sword Art Online is controlled by a single massive system. The system is called Cardinal. It was designed to operate entirely on its own without any human intervention. Its function is to regulate the balance of SAO according to its own discretion. From monsters and NPC AI to drop-rates for items and money. Everything here's controlled by the processes the Cardinal program executes. That includes the psychological care of players. Mental Health Counseling Program, prototype one - code name: Yui. That is who I am."

"You're an AI?" Asuto asked in a pained tone.

Yui nodded. " I was designed to put players at ease when around me. That's why I was given the ability to emulate complex emotions. Nothing about me is real. Nothing... Not even my tears. I''m sorry I lied..."

" Yui..."

"But then, what about your amnesia?" Kirito inquired, speaking gently.

"When the game began two years ago, on the day of the official launch, the Cardinal program banned me from interacting with any of the players. I wasn't allowed to assist them so I couldn't do anything except continue monitoring their mental states. Their situation, in a word, was horrible."

Yui flinched slightly at the thoughts of all people that she could have saved, but due to her imprisonment, only suffered at the sight.

"Terror, despair, rage. People were overcome by negative feelings. Some of them couldn't take it. They went insane. Under normal circumstances, my function would've been to go to such players immediately. But I wasn't permitted any contact with them. Little by Little, errors began piling up inside of me, and my system crashed from the inside out. But then… I saw you two…your mental parameters were vastly different from anything I'd seen among the others. There was joy...you had managed to learn how to be happy even though there were still doubts in your hearts. I wandered through the playing field, hoping to get as close to both of you as I could..."

"So, that's why you were in the forest.

"Yes, that's why…but, when I made contact my programming kicked in. My capabilities for each player was different, for you two, I was someone whom you both could take care of, nurture… I guess that's why I took a while to reboot. I actually felt like I was a real person, not just some AI that could mimic human emotions."

"Yui, maybe what you're feeling are real emotions." Asuto suggested taking a step forward.

"That's silly, I'm just a program, everything I am is just ultimately code, there's no part of me that's organic."

"Don't say that." Kirito said abruptly, she knelt taking one of her hands into hers. As Yui looked up her with an almost longing expression. "You aren't just some program anymore, you're part of our family. If you want something, all you should do is say it. Go ahead, tell us what you want."

Yui's eyes widened, she knew that she wasn't real, everything logical told her what she truly was, even so… "What I want... I want... I wanna stay with you forever...Papa...Mama..."

Asuto held Yui close, his voice cracking slightly. "You will."

Kirito smiled at Yui, gripping her had tighter." You're our child, nothing will ever change that."

Yui couldn't help but was smile, she felt warm, she felt…happy. But a chill came over her as she saw a message unseen by her parents.

"...I'm glad you said that." Yui said, seconds before her body started to glow.

"Yui, what's happening?" Asuto began to panic, he held Yui's face in his hands.

"The Cardinal System was made to adapted to deal with any change so that it wouldn't always have to operated manually. And now, because I escaped from my prison, the Cardinal's directive will be to delete me."

"There's gotta be a way around it! Yui-"

"It's ok Mama. I won't forget. Daddy, Mommy, thank you." Yui smiled without fear.

"No…Yui!" Asuto hugged the her tightly in desperation. "Please stay... We just started living like a real family."

Yui smiled to herself, she glanced at Kirito. "Mama, take care of Papa, please don't worry about me." Kirito grasped her child's hand tightly, looking in horror at the sight. "Whenever the two of you're around, you have a way of making people smile. Don't ever change, please keep making everyone happy…" Her body began to disappear.

"Mama, Papa…it'll be okay." Yui finally said a tear fell from her eye as she disappeared.

...

...

The moments within the Town of Beginnings were ones neither of them wanted to remember. Kirito simply held Asuto as he cried for a long time. Kirito could only hold her partner, feeling numb as she stared at the place where Yui last sat…

Somehow, they had managed to return to floor 21 somehow, the former Vice Commander trailed behind her. Every few moments the Black Swordsman turned her head to make sure he was still following. Eventually, he stopped walking altogether at one point, lifting his head up to look towards the sky in melancholy.

"Kirito…if the game does get cleared and this world ends..." His voice faded as he lowered his head. Kirito took a step forward, grasping his hand.

"We'll always be a family, no matter what."

He looked back at her, simply resting his head against her shoulder as the breeze drifted past them.

* * *

 **I killed Yui The End ;P**


	12. EP 13 - PRE-GAME PRE-GAME PRE-

**November 13, 2024 - Floor 55 - Grandzam**

Kirito rested her back against the wall, her arms crossed as Asuto sat on the war table, both deep in thought.

 _A recon team were scouting for the upcoming boss fight. It was a party of twenty members taken from five different guilds. Ten of them reached the center of the room, then the boss appeared. That's when the entrance closed, cutting them off from the rest of the party. And it couldn't have been more than five minutes or so, when the door finally opened. The room was empty. There wasn't any trace left behind of the ten soldiers or the boss._

"Three more hours of waiting..." Asuto asked looking back at her. "Something wrong?"

Kirito bit the bottom of her lip. "Don't get mad at me for asking this...but instead of going to the boss fight, could you please stay here?"

Asuto returned his gaze to the window, worrying the Swordsman.

"How can you ask that?"

Kirito stiffened at his tone. "...Because I'm scared."

"So, you wanna go to some place dangerous alone. And you expect me to stay here, where it's safe?"

"I don't want to. But...If one has to go, it should be the one-"

"Don't you dare." Asuto fully faced her from the war table, glaring in a silent anger. "It would kill me, waiting every second for you. And if you didn't come back, then what would even be the point of living any longer in this game?"

A spark of fear shone through Kirito's eyes as she slid down the wall and sat on the ground, resting her head in her arms. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm losing my nerve."

Asuto crouched down next to her, pulling her close in his arms.

"All I wanna do is run away with you. I don't care if we never make it back to the real world. All I want is to live with you... in our little house in the woods." She sobbed into his shoulder.

Asuto rested his chin on her head. "It'd be nice if we could do that. Being together... every day... forever...but we both know that it would be a lie."

They both knew that time was running out, it took two years to get to floor 75, and even if they did survive, it would only get harder from then on. But in the outside world, that window was closing even faster.

"That's why for now, we have to push through. Because I want to meet you in the outside world. I wanna us to go on real dates...and to really get married...And for us to grow old together. That's why..." Asuto's voice broke in emotion as he realized that tears were falling down his face.

Kirito grasped his hand, both of their fingers interlaced. "That's why we have to fight for now..."

* * *

 **Floor 75: Yurinia Plaza**

The duo walked into a clearing surrounded by the top guilds of Sword Art Online, there was a few glares distrust directed at the two of them among whispers of hostility. There was a growing tension in the air the two couldn't avoid, but the appearance of two familiar faces somehow swept it all away. Klein and Agil smiled at the two of them as they approached, Agil now wearing new armor and equipped with a battle axe he was known for fighting with.

"Hey." Klein lifted his arm in greeting.

"No way. You guys are coming too?" Kirito remarked, unable to hide the smile on her face.

" That's the best you got, "no way"? I did not shut my shop down to come out here to be greeted so rudely. I thought you of all people would be a little more sensitive to my giving nature.

"Then, seeing as how you're so humble, you're not gonna mind if we take you off the drop list?"

"Wait now, let's not be too hasty." Agil swiftly responded. A few moments later the two chuckled, lightening their spirits.

"Seems like a rotten greeting after your guy's honeymoon." Klein remarked, looking apologetic.

Asuto and Kirito exchanged a glance before the Vice commander responded. "It isn't an ideal situation, but we'd handle this fast so we can go back to being on vacation." A smile tugged at Asuto's lips at the thought of possibly returning.

"Then, we'd better do our best so we can all wreck your place for victory celebration!" Klein cheered allowing them all to smile.

Asuto turned his attention towards Agil, "How does Liz feel about this?"

The older man grew a concerned look, "I'd be lying if I said she was okay about it. First of all she was furious you just messaged her about this who escapade, and I didn't make the situation better when I said I'd be leaving as well." Both of their expression's turned more somber. "If we don't come back, she said that she'll kill us both."

Asuto chuckled. "She'd do it too."

Suddenly, the group was pulled away from the conversation as a blue light revealed Heathcliff and his personal guard.

" 'Suppose it's time to go now." Klein remarked. The rest agreed in silence as the Front Line guilds started to follow Heathcliff towards the Dungeon.

"Ah, Kirito." Klein rested his hand on her shoulder. "Mind if I talk to you for a sec?"

The Swordsman nodded to Asuto and Agil who went ahead, leaving the two old friends together.

Klein looked unsettled, rubbing his hand on the back of head as he usually did. "Well um, the thing is..." He pulled up his menu and sent something over to Kirito. "Merry Early Christmas, I guess?"

Kirito tilted her head in curiosity, and opened it.

"I never used it." Klein said, walking past her. "I guess I didn't really want to, considering the circumstances. But...," He turned his head back. " I am happy that you've found someone to cherish."

Kirito only looked back after she heard him take a few steps towards the main group, and after a minuet she followed.

* * *

Kirito stood a few feet away from Klein as the entire group the tension returning as Heathcliffs voice rung out in the hall.

"The Knights of the Blood Oath will be out in front distracting the boss and blocking its attacks. In the mean time, the rest of you have to stay sharp and try to figure out its attack patterns. I won't lie, this battle will be hard. But I have faith that we can and will prevail. For our day of liberation!"

Everyone yelled out in agreement.

However Kirito took a deep breath to gather her thoughts, but was surprised when she felt someone clasp her hand, looking back she saw Asuto smile reassuringly.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Promise. So make sure you protect me too, okay?"

Kirito returned his smile, squeezing his hand once more before reluctantly releasing her grasp and replacing it with the hilt of her swords.

"Always."

Everyone surrounding them unsheathed their weapons in preparation for the unknown.

"Don't die, guys." Kirito directed towards Agil and Klein who stood nearby.

"Ha, same to you, buddy."

" Can't die today when I'm gonna make a fortune off today's drops."

Heathcliff:  
Forward to play on!

Guy:  
Nothing's happening. Where is it?

"Up there!

Above them on the ceiling waited a dangerously large skeleton-like insect clacked it's bones together as it fell down from the ceiling towards the placers with shinning red eyes.

"SCATTER!" Heathcliff immediately yelled out. The players divide themselves out towards the outer reaches of the stage they were placed upon. However there a few stragglers could only stare up at the monster heading down towards them, shaking in fear.

"This way! Hurry, run!" Kirito called out, grabbing their attention. They ran towards the group of her, Agil, Klein, and Asuto but in a split second as the Monster touched the ground, the entire field turned red it's pincers slashed the two player's in range, sending them flying. Asuto rushed ahead to tru and carch one of the men, reversing the grip of his rapier, but the four were only met with destroyed data.

"T-that was one hit..." Klein stuttered.

"We can't even get close enough to hit the damn thing." Agil clutched the grip of his battle axe tighter at his newfound fear.

The Skull Reaper blindingly dashed forward again towards a larger build up of players standing behind Heathcliff. The Commander fearlessly stepped forward and blocked the deadly attack of the monster but failed to intercept it's follow up as it killed another player and spazed out on the arena, delaying any chance of it's fight pattern to show.

Kirito caught it's next attack, wordlessly countering it by using both of her swords in a defensive stance. "Get back!" She called out and two players immediately ran back out of range. The Skull Reapers comparative strength was too much, it forced Kirito onto her knees, and without hesitating used two spare pincers to slash at her unprotected sides.

 _It's too strong!_

Both Heathcliff and Asuto suddenly appeared, deflecting the attacks, and the pushing back the monster altogether. Asuto grasped Kirito's arm, pulling her to her feet.

"If we block it together, we have a chance."

"Okay." Kirirto nodded in response. "We'll deal with the scythes! Everyone else, attack the sides!" Kirito called out as she, Asuto, and Heathcliff charged forward. While the rest of the group followed up with a barage of of slashes. Kirito turned her head towards the sound of Agil's battle cry, for a moment her heart stopped as the Skull Reaper slashed directly towards him.

"Agil!"

The smoke cleared to reveal he was the sole survivor of the attack, muttering something under his breath and then retreating to use a crystal. Kirito sighed in relied for a second as she re-gripped her weapons.

"Ready, Kirito?" Asuto looked at her with a determined expression.

She responded with a smile and charged in again alongside the other two strongest players within the game.

 _We're going to get through, all of us, together!_

* * *

 **I am going to make you all dislike me so much next update...** **all according to keikaku** **:) Kehkehkehkeee**

 **jord477 - HAHAHAHAAA, i am the most heartless of monsters. (But my reasoning will come in time) These dorks are already a couple, they're just awkward teens, who are both introverted in their own way.**

 **NEXT TIME, THE END OF THE WORLD...or another side story that i binge wrote to be part of the last chapter but was the main reason that I delayed for so long.**

 **I hated it so much.**

 **10 seconds.**


	13. EP 14 - 10 Seconds

In total, defeating the skull Reaper took over 2 hours. The second the monster shattered everyone surrounding it collapsed in exhaustion immediately using healing crystals and checking on their friends.

Klein called out to no one in particular. "How many did we lose?"

Kirito rested her back Asuto who had his rapier laid nearby, resting his eyes. She pulled up her menu, map, then looking at the death icon. "Fourteen..."

Agil's eyes flashed open at the death count, he was on his back trying to catch his breath. "Oh my god..."

"We've still got twenty five floors to go." Klein muttered darkly, he gripped his sword hopelessly realizing everything was going to get worse from here on out.

"Twenty five more floors...How the hell do we even go to make it that far?"

Asuto turned his head back towards Kirito as he realized she had her weapon drawn. "What's wrong?"

"Forgive me if this goes wrong." She murmured before dashing forward and jabbing Heathcliff. Her eyes widened in shock at the icon that appeared infront of him.

"Kirito, what are you...?" Asuto lept to his feet the second Kirito did but his heart raced as he read the icon that appeared in front of his commander. "Immortal Object? Commander, wh-what's going on?"

Kirito gripped the hilt of her sword tighter, glaring at Heathcliff fiercely as the man smirked.

"It's a little rude to force out another's words like that. Though, I should expect nothing less from you Kirito."

"I could say the same thing of you, Kayaba Akihiko."

Heathcliff simply smiled, "Just for my own curiosity's sake, would you mind telling me how you figured it out?"

"I was thinking about this for a long time, about where would he be hiding." Kirito didn't sheath her weapon. "After all, games from two years ago were designed to run without any intervention of the creators. You could've simply logged out and have been looking in from the outside, but in our last match, you turned the tables too fast. The kind of skill that should've only come from someone whose played SAO longer than anyone else. None of the high ranking beta testers could've pulled this off, but the sole creator of not only the game, but also the nerve gear? It would've been easy to defeat anyone whose only had 2 years within the deep dive compared to a decade of creation.

The Commander chuckled at her explanation. "According to what you've said, I suppose it does seem foolish to play this game as it's strongest player. But now, it should come to no surprise that I would've been the final boss if you survived that long.

"Kind of cliche, isn't it? A betrayal from the person who commanded the largest fighting force in all of Aincrad?"

"Actually, I kind of like that angle, building, and training my own forces to see if they could've stood a chance against me? If you hadn't caught me i would've liked to see how that story would've played out. One is for certain, I never expected you'd be the one standing before me at the very end. But, if you are as perceptive as you are, I think you know who I expected to inherit the skill."

Kirito flinched slightly. "I never would've let that happen."

"Perhaps, but I guess this unexpected twists and turns are what makes MMORPG so thrilling to play. I am eager to see how your story ends, Kirito."

"How dare you..." Kirito turned her head, and immediately grabbed Asuto's arm as he took a step forward. "Everyone in the Knights of the Blood Oath trusted you! How could you even think about betraying us, after all we've done for you, after everything we've done for the guild!"

Heathcliff sighed. "See, this is the kind of anger I expected 25 floors in the future. Now then." He opened his admin menu and Kirito suddenly Asuto go limp as she cradled him in her arms. Looking up at the status symbol something shook insider her.

"Paralysis..."

Asuto struggled to lift his head as all of the players dropped like flies. "Kirito..." She looked down at him, gripping his hand as he couldn't.

"So what will you do now?" She kept her cool under the added tension. "Killing everyone here would just scare off anyone else from proceeding forward."

Heathcliff laughed at that statement. "Oh, God no. That wouldn't be fair of me, all past action aside. I think that I have a better idea to handle all the complications here and now. I'm going to head for the top floor and wait for all of you there. All the anger and fury you all hold will be useful in the future, after all I spent lots of time developing the Knights of the Blood Oath and other elite players it would be waste to end everyone right here. I've become somewhat prideful of the players I've trained, and am more that sure they'll be able to reach the end easily. Perhaps not you however."

Those who were closest to Kirito stiffened at his works.

"Before I go, Kirito, I feel you deserve some kind of reward for discovering my identity, so... I'll give the two of you a chance."

"Chance?"

Heathcliff slammed his shield on the ground as he usually did before combat with a smile on his face. "I will allow you to fight me two-on-one right here, right now. No admin privileges, and if you can defeat me and you clear the game, and all of the players will be able to log out from this world, no-strings-attached. What do you say?"

Heathcliff's words echoed through her head.

 _If I can kill him..._

"Why so generous?" Kirito shook out of her thoughts, looking down at Asuto who was glaring at Heathcliff.

The Commander simply chuckled. "It would be foolish to believe that a single player could defeat me. Besides, a sole showdown isn't how MMO's are suppose to be played in the first place, but I suppose Kirito is the exception to this rule."

"This is a trap, last time you fought you lost." Asuto warned.

"I know...but..." The two shared an expression of understanding. They both knew the risks of taking on what was now the final boss, and it would be better to face to together.

"Fine Heathcliff, we'll play your game." Kirito clutched Asuto's hand tighter as Heathcliff released Asuto's paralysis. The Vice Commander gripped her hand tightly, standing towards his former leader with an anger in his eye. They both took a step forward as Kirito's grip slipped out of his hand.

"Kirito, don't!"

"Kirito!"

Agil and Klein were a few feet away, both holding fear in their eyes. It was painful to even think about not seeing any of them ever again. But this would probably be their last chance to talk.

"Agil... Thanks for supporting a lot of everyone in the game since day one. I knew you acted like all about the money, but I know you spent every penny you had on helping novice players level up. And, I never properly thanked you for everything you did for me, so please wait just a little bit longer. Also, if this does turn bad, please tell Liz it was just something I had to do."

She could see him crack a smile at the promise made.

"Klein... I'm sorry for leaving on the first day, I just want you to know...I looked back. But ever since then I didn't try hard enough to bridge the gap between us. If I had done that sooner then maybe could've been friends sooner.

"D-Damn it, Kirito." Tears started trickling down Klein's face. "Don't you apologize! Don't you dare apologize now! I won't accept it! I'll never accept it until we're on the other side and you buy me dinner, God damn it!" His words turned into a jumble of cries and whimpers.

"Got it, mayo and anchovies, right?"

She then glanced at Asuto, who held concern, "You'd better not die. You hear me, I won't forgive you." he muttered under his breath.

"Oy, Asuto! You'd better not die as well!" Agil yelled at him. "Liz would kill me if anything happened to either to you!"

Asuto lowered his head, chuckling bitterly to himself. "Og course, she said if any of us died she'd be the one to haunt us in the after life!"

Kirito smiled gently, nodding in agreement at Asuto's words, then turned around towards Heathcliff who removed his immortality. Above him, his player status turned orange, signalling a threat.

"If it's okay, I have a final request to make." Kirito said stepping forward past Asuto.

"What is it?" Heathcliff asked.

"I'm not planing on going down easy. But, if one of us die today, I want your word that you'll be about so the other won't be able to take their life."

Heathcliff chuckled. "As you wish."

Kirito closed her eyes as she could almost heard Asuto saying, "You're too cruel."

Asuto was the first to dash forward easily evading the commander's jab in favor of making minimal damage by making dozens of jabs where he was unarmored.

 _This isn't some in-game duel. It's a fight to the death. Which means no matter what, I can't let Asuto die, nor myself..._

"Kirito, Switch!" Asuto jumped back as Kirito took his place slashing expertly and maneuvering through every attack that Heathcliff returned. She caught his sword as she defended in a X parry.

 _He can block whatever I throw at it, he designed the dual-wielding skill, any skill I've maxed out, he probably already has mastered._

"Switch!"

Kirito gave Asuto a 10 second window as she caught her breath, Asuto used the window to send a flurry of smaller attacks that dwindled the Commander's hp rapidly towards the red zone.

"Kirito!"

She responded this time by noticing Asuto signaled that he was going to back away. Kirito smiled internally as she dashed forward, using Asuto's back as a ramp to jump behind Heathcliff and attack from behind. She slid against the floor but retaliated with a fury of unprotected attacks against his shield while he tried in vain to block Asuto.

 _Faster...I need to go faster_

Her stronger attacks were to take up Heathcliff's attention as Asuto would jab him to death. However, even though they were both evading skillfully the tables turned as Heathcliff suddenly smirked. Kirito realized too late, that the durability Dark Repulser was already weakened from the previous battle, more than she had thought. As she slashed against the shield it's tip broke off, the Commander smirked as time slowed down for everyone. He wasted no time as he hurled Asuto back slamming him with his shield, as Kirito took a defensive stance and parred his slashed, but once in a while taking damage from scratches.

Heathcliff smiled as he slashed down. "This is the end, Kirito."

In a moment, everything turned terrible, watching as Asuto shielded her from the attack letting out a yell as the commander's blade cut into him, hurling him a few yards away.

"Asu-" She could even take a step towards him as Heathcliff impaled her through the chest lifting her off the ground, and making it more difficult to escape. She had dropped her broken weapon instead trying to remove herself from being impaled, side glancing at Asuto in terror as his hp fell.

 _10 seconds_

Asuto laid there simply glancing at her as his strength was sapped away. He held no fear for himself, only terror as Kirito's hp rapidly drained. Heathcliff side glanced Asuto in displeasure, the commander's eyes were drawn back to Kirito as she managed to pull back her arm and used a sword skill on the Elucidator to deal a critical amount of damage, draining his hp faster than hers. He smiled to himself, realizing what this meant."You two fought well, it's a shame this is how it ends."

Kirito gritted her teeth together, glaring at him in anger.

"No."

She opened her free hand to reveal a small tear drop shaped item, making Heathcliff smirk.

"Asuto." She muttered, feeling the strength she had star to drain away as her hp reached 0. The item shattered, stabilizing Asuto's previously disappearing form, the swordsman couldn't help but think that he was going to be angry she did that as Heathcliff shattered in front of her eyes.

 _It's over now..._

Kirito sighed in relief, dropping her remaining weapon as she fell off balance backwards. There was a light in her eyes, and for a moment, it felt like someone was about to catch her in their arms.

 _We did it, didn't we?_

[On November seventh, at 2:55 PM, the game has been cleared. Repeat: the game has been cleared.]

 _Asuto..._

* * *

Kirito opened her eyes to a scene of a golden setting sky against a sea of clouds. "Where am I?"

"A stunning view, isn't it?"

Kirito flinched, reconizing that voice as she turned around. "Akihiko Kayaba..."

Kayaba walked towards the edge of the glass platform they both stood upon, he no longer had the appearence of his SAO avatar instead he resumed looking like his human counterpart. "At Argus Headquarters, the SAO mainframe's in a room five floors below street level. And right now, it appears it's deleting all the data from its drives. In about ten minutes, everything in this world will disappear forever."

Kirito turned to face him in shock, "And all the players? What happens to them?!"

"You don't have to worry about them. The 6,147 players who survived the game up to now were logged out a few seconds ago." He turned his head to see Kirito sighing in relief, "It appears it took the help of your friends to convince Asuto to leave before them, he was the first one to log out, lastly followed by your friend Klein, he was the last player to log out."

She the pain in her heart eased slightly, but then returned as she spoke again. "Andthe four thousand people who died? What about them?"

Kayaba shook his head. "They'll never return. In any world, real or virtual, once you're dead, you're gone."

"Why? What's the point? Why did you do this?" She gripped her fist tightly.

"That's a good question. Even I don't know." Kayaba sighed.

"What?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I came here same way that you all did. Even before I developed the system for the full-dive environment, I dreamed of this. A castle in a world that wasn't governed by earthly laws and restrictions. I've poured my life into making that world to reality. I created this world. And I got to see something that surpassed anything I could've imagined for it. My steel castle floating in the sky, I don't remember how old I was when I became obsessed with it. I wanted to leave the earth... to fly to that castle. I wanted that more than anything else... for as long as I can remember. But this world that we're in now, this wasn't what I wanted." His tone darkened as Aincrad began to fall apart faster. "When I realized even I couldn't escape, someone had the idea to warp this world into a sandbox of sorts. To turn this game into a place where they would have to fight for their lives. And eventually, destroy the creator of the game. Ingenious actually, who else other than the creator of the game would do such a heinous thing? I wouldn't be able to speak against the fact, and the only way was for another player to kill upon the final floor."

He turned towards her. "Even going as far as to call himself Kayaba Akihiko and on the first day of the game and announce to all of the players that they were trapped within a death game."

All of this information shook her. "So you were trapped in here as well? I thought that you were an admin."

He nodded at that fact. "I have limited access to almost every skill every access except the one to log out as well as teleportation bypassing. I couldn't even access the code within this avatar. All I could do was to play a role, and try and help those who decided to escape this game. Not as the creator, but as a player."

"But even so, if you had just told everyone the truth to begin with, everyone could've known you were innocent. If you couldn't escape the game as well then we could've helped each other!"

Kayaba simply shrugged his shoulders. "You're probably right, but I stand by what I did. It would've been easier for everyone to kill a hidden villain rather than someone who put their everything in helping other escape the game."

Kirito stood defeated at his words, "So you were just as alone as the rest of us..."

"Before I forget - Congratulations on clearing the game, Kirito. I suppose you should accept my congrats for Asuto as well, you both did well. I must admit, I had expected Asuto to be the one to inherit the duel wielding skill. But, I guess you were the one who had the most drive to escape this place." He murdered the last part to himself as he turned around. "But there is something you should know."

Kirito tensed slightly.

"Even though everything from this server will be deleted. Everything that was built separate from the game has it's own personal backup, if ever the game was destroyed."

She was confused at his words, but didn't have the chance to ask as then disappeared from sight, leaving her alone to face the upcoming oblivion alone.

There was not much else to do beside sit down on the edge of the platform, pulling on of her knees to her chest and allowing the other swing in the air below her. Feeling numb to the world being destroyed in front of her, she just kept the a load screen that had appeared in the leau of a normal menu.

"Asuto..."She said his name aloud for herself to hear. "Do you hate me now? Does everyone else hate me now for dying?" Kirito knew those questions would never be answered.

The final tower finally fell and she was left completely alone. There was nothing left but to wait, for whatever came for her. A light suddenly appeared in the distance engulfing the endless sky. She then closed her eyes as the light became blinding.

 _Ah, I'm tried...maybe now I can rest peacefully..._

And then nothing.

* * *

 **The End**

 **End of the story. Totally not doing any other other arcs...**

 **...**

 **few things**

 **\- HA. SHe thinks i would let her off that easily. (Sorry Kiritooo)**

 **\- It was a little running gag running through my head that ever since SAO started, Kirito has never gotten past a night without nightmares...( and that won't end anytime soon)**

 **\- It forever irk me that "True Love" enabled Asuna to escape and take a hit. Thusly why Asuto was taken out of it because taking on a final MMO is fREAKING HARD. And in the original anime Kirito lost anyway so...**

 **\- I thought Akihiko was an okay dude, and didn't seem the type to just kill thousands on a whim. So there is a mystery for all the kids at home.**

 **\- re-packaged Friend presents can res people**

 **\- off screen, Kirito died in Asuto's arms, and he cried alot and it took alot of coaxing from everyone else to log out. He is going to be sad for a long time.**

 **\- My original plans for this chapter did not pan out but it would've made ya'll feel happy...i guess**

 **\- I do feel bad about Liz having to find how one of her bffs is died**

 **\- hypothetically...I am very excited to add a new character to the roster...who is not canon...however...if you played one of the SAO games then you may already know this character...**


	14. One Month Later: Shouhei

The front seat next to the door was the worst place, everyone could always find you, and there was no where to run if you were surrounded by airheads. Shouhei sighed before reading a sudden notification that Kendo practice was going to be cancelled today. He perked up, grabbing his bag decidedly wasting to escape the building as fast as possible. However, just as he stepped out into the hall, he was met with a rude looking girl with twin tails. She was in his grade, but was known to be a hassle to deal with.

"Kirigaya!"

Her face was scrunched with discontent peering at his face, arm's crossed in a aggressive manner.

"Come with me."

"No."

She didn't like the answer. "Just do it!" She then grabbed his arm and was forced out into the hallway and outside of the school building. Outside was a smaller girl looking towards the ground with her hands behind her back.

The mean girl stood nearby with her armed crossed, "You better not be mean to her."

He made no promises.

"So, what do you want?" He asked bluntly.

"Um, that is..." she suddenly held out a letter towards him with a heart sticker on the seal. "W-Would you mind going out some time?!"

He immediately turned away. "Wait! Kirigaya!" the girl pleaded. Now she grabbed his arm placing the letters in his hand. "I won't be a bother, I promise! I've liked you for a really long time now, and I was told you didn't have a girl friend so..."

 _What was it that sis always said to say?_

"I'm faltered in your interest in me, but I'm not looking for any sort of commitment." He warned before ignoring the mean girl and walked directly to the lockers and then out of the building.

* * *

Shouhei sat across from his sisters bed side arriving in a now more upscale hospital than she was previously stationed in having better equipment, as well as a nicer room. His heart always managed to sink looking at the person he once looked up to now in such a state. Even though the curtain's were left open for most of the day, her skin was pale as it clung to her bones. Her health has deteriorated over the years, slowly eating away at her life; even now it made him furious to face that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Hey sis, I made vice captain of the Kendo club this week." He said with a smile. "The adviser said that if I can refine my skills then I can make captain my final year. It's kind of why I haven't been able to visit as often as I usually do…"

The only response was her steady heart beat.

"Mom wanted to be here too, but you know how hard she has to work. I know it's gotta be hard on you that she's not as often as she wants to be, but everyday we're hoping that you'll wake up just like the rest of the SAO players..."

No response once again. Shouhei sighed, he didn't know why he felt sad, it had been like this for years, even if she did respond it would probably give him a heart attack. Suddenly, the door opened behind him as his heart raced.

Turning the corner was a averaged sized man with his hair combed back wearing glasses. He had an arrangement of flowers in his hands in a vase. "Ah, Sho. It's surprising to see you here."

"It's Shouhei." He angrily glared at the man in front of him."Why should it be surprising? She's my sister after all."

"Forgive me, just assumed you were scarred off from since your last visit. She was very lucky you know, having at least one member of her family to visit her."

Shouhei gritted his teeth, on the surface the man looked relatively respectable. But he didn't dare shake the feeling of disgust practically radiating from this man who managed to hide so well.

" Shall I expect to be seeing you here often from now on?"

"…yes."

He smiled placing the bouquet of flowers returning from where he walked in from. Upon hearing the click from the door closing Shouhei released an uneasy breath of tension. He realized that he had reflexively grabbed onto his sisters hand the second Sugou Nobuyuki had entered the room.

"Something's just not right about that guy sis...I swear if his offer wasn't so damn generous..." Fury ignited his gut at the memory.

...

He and his mother were greeted by the stranger a week after everyone from Sword Art Online was free. He immediately ran to the hospital when everyone in Japan was notified, skipping class with his hopes soaring that she would be awake. That maybe, that way they would finally be a family again. Those hopes were crushed the second he stepped in the room. His mom was here first, crying at her daughter's bedside while she still slept soundly.

As far as they knew no one else from the game had remained in their coma's. But with the game cleared, and his sister still alive there was no indication of why she was still alive if she wasn't free of Sword Art Online. The Doctor's could only say that perhaps she had slipped in a coma, but no one dared to take off the NerveGear that still trapped her. A few days later, Nobuyuki appeared, a smiled on his face and an offer to try and help his sister. His mother had signed over her daughter's care to the man who kept the NerveGear server on, just to keep her alive.

The contract said that Nobuyuki would prepare the transport to a more accommodating private hospital a good distance farther from their home and would pay for every expense from his personal account, provided that they keep her condition hidden from the public; a way to make amends, Nobuyuki had put it, with a sickening smile on his face. Shouhei didn't blame his mom for her choice, the bills were adding up over the years, and to her, this man seemed genuine in his concern. But the moment that freak thought the two of them had left, Shouhei saw a frightening expression that Nobuyuki gave to his sister; One of ill intent. Ever since then, no matter what, he made the trip to see her to ensure she was unharmed.

...

"I'll be back when I can sis." He remained for an extra hour simply resting his head on the edge of the bed, dozing off under the now setting sun before shouldering his backpack. Giving his sister's hand a final squeeze as he made the long walk home.

* * *

"I'm home."

Shouhei kicked off his shoes, placing them outside before entering his empty house.

"hrm?" He pulled out his phone when he heard it ping.

[RKN: Dive ASAP, got some super juicy news to share!]

Immediately he walked into the kitchen and scarfed down a sandwich he made earlier in that morning, took a shower, putting on only a pair of pants as he jumped into bed. He turned on his A/C unit and with a small smile put on his AmuSphere and with a smirk smiled.

"Link, Start!"

..

...

The next time Shouhei opened his eyes he was surrounded by a majority of green haired Sylphs. He received a message from Recon.

[Head to the top of the tower, I'm waiting there!]

He sent a quick, okay, response and flew quickly to the highest point in the city. Spotting Recon sitting on the edge of the landing platform he landed gracefully. "Hey."

Recon turned his head with a smile, "About time you showed up!" He gestured for him to come closer.

Shouhei sat down next to him, "So? What's this gossip you came up with?"

"I didn't come up with anything! But I've heard from some sources there's something going on with the Undine's and a Spriggan!" His eyes practically sparkled at this information.

"A Spriggan?"

"Yup! Apparently, this guy challenged the strongest Undine and actually walked away!"

Leafa gave Recon a deadpanned expression. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear Recon. Everyone knows that Ancient Ruin's are a ghost town. Maybe it's someone just trolling with black dyed armor or something."

"But what if it is true?!"

"Then nothing, if there was actually someone strong enough to talk on the strongest Undine, they'll probably just stay in the south west. Not our problem."

Recon looked disappointed in him. "You're a real buzzkill, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Yes. Now come on, Sigurd's probably ichin' to do some killing." Leafa said, stretching his arms.

Recon stood from where he was sitting, following the female looking avatar with a discontented expression. "That is you. You are the one who likes killing."

Leafa smirked, "Ya, I know."

* * *

 **I'm bacCCKKKKKK**

 **With plot. and Twists.**

 **Shouhei is going to be alot of fun to write about.**

 **Things to Note**

 **\- Kirito is still alive yayyyyy**

 **-I am intentionally avoiding using her real name, because reasons**

 **\- Definitely adding a new character next chapter**

 **\- There is going to be alot of plot contrivance, please bare with me**

 **\- Recon is not going to be weirdo. He's just a normal sassy kid.**

 **-Sugou is going to be a legit threat, he has contracts now.**

 **\- Mama Kazegaya is a very nice lady. Just laying that down, but her son does not always agree with her decisions. Also apparently she does have a husband? There will be no father in the picture (mostly because his dude appears nowhere anywhere)**

 **-Also many sorries, but the rest of the SAO cast will not be major players in this plot. (Sorry Asuto) But they will have cameos.**


	15. Three Days After the Month

Echoing through a dark passage were footsteps leading towards an all but empty room save for a person bound to chains that held her above the ground. As per usual her head just hung there without purpose, no longer flinching as the familiar figure walked towards her.

"I never tire of this, meeting the Hero on Aincrad almost everyday." He approached with a smile, lifting her head so that she would look directly at his face, but her eyes were clouded with exhaustion, in contrast to his excited expression.

She glared at the man who was always too close. He had the appearance of a fairy, having shoulder length blonde hair and a long robe that draped the floor. He removed his grasp on her and made his way to a throne that sat directly in front of her. She was held back from attacking him by chains that bound her above ground, only able to lift her head and look at his disgusting face.

" We've had a nice few weeks together haven't we? Though, you've done well to hold your tongue." He rested his head on his hand, crossing his legs and then pulling up a menu. " but I would think that today's the day that I can break that silence." He pulled up a screen sending it towards her.

She looked over the document. Looking to be a contract, but her heart almost stopped when looked over the contents that her mom's signature was attached to.

This man, Oberon as he called himself, smiled at her expression. "Don't think too badly of her. Despair can make people do incredibly useful, tasks. For the both of us especially, Kiyoto Kirirgaya." He couldn't stop the glee that showed in his curves of lip as a more furious expression took form on Kiyoto's face as he spoke her name.

"Now that I have your attention, I have a proposal for you that I think you will really enjoy."

The contract in front of her disappeared. "You see, I am in need of a beta tester for a personal project of mine."

Those words made her heart sink.

"You will enter a new game of my companies creation." He stood from his throne. "Survive, and complete the grand quest, by climbing the World tree to return to this exact room. Where upon your arrival, there will be an override function to finally log you out of your own personal hell. The game is another VRMMORPG, so naturally you will have the chance to talk with other people." The closer he came, the more she felt nauseated. "Of course I can't stop you from telling others that the great Hero of Aincrad is still trapped within the deep dive. But allow me to show you this."

Another screen appeared in front of her, she lifted her head to see what this one would show and her heart almost stopped. The camera angle showed a hospital room and a someone sleeping on a bed attached to an IV, wearing worn out Nervegear.

"I had the bouquet personally crafted just for you when I visited. It's almost a shame you won't be able to see it." Oberon remarked with a lick of pride. "So far, I have commend you for surviving for this long. Now, pay close attention, it should be around that time."

She was confused for a moment, then everything became clear as someone entered the room. He wore a middle school uniform, carrying a kendo sword bag along with a school issued one. He sat beside the body wearing a somber smile as he gripped the body's hand, her hand.

"Hey sis, it's me again. Sorry I couldn't come yesterday, school stuff. I got another confession letter, can you believe it?" He said with a chuckle. "I would think that every girl in my school would hate me by now for rejecting everyone. No time for that since I'm going to take the team to nationals again this spring. You'd better come to this one since you've missed the last few…" he chuckled light heatedly but a frown soon grew one his face. He rested his head on the edge of the bed, obscuring his face from view, "Mom misses you a lot sis. Please wake up soon…"

The screen then vanished before her eyes as she was on the verge of tears, undermined by Oberon speaking up once again." Touching, isn't it? He's consistent in his visits you know, your little brother. I have to say, he perhaps takes after you more than the mother you both share. It's abundantly clear to see you mean so much to him. I do wonder what would happen if your body suddenly disappeared one day? Or, better yet, if your life support shut of exactly during one of his visits? A tragic accident on the hospitals part. One of many apologies that would have to be made."

She could just feel his smile from behind her, making her skin crawl.

"Or maybe if you're one of the people whose own life doesn't mean much to you. Then perhaps we can make special arrangement and find a way to make your dear family disappear. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

If only she wasn't bound, even without a weapon she would've torn this fucker apart.

" I'm assuming you're silence is your way of agreeing to this proposal. After all, you're not refusing."

She could feel his presence behind her as she felt something sharp tough her cheek.

" I realize Sword Art Online held psychological fear for all the players. No pain to be had, only reactions and screams of anguish rather than pain from what I've heard. And after collecting data from our previous sessions, I think I've found the right algorithm for my greatest achievement."

Her voice hitched as she could feel the blade cut into her virtual form. It felt like a paper cut to the cheek, stinging even after the knife was removed. Kiyotos breathing became ragged as something red dropped to the ground from her face.

" Don't worry, it's not real blood, it's just a really good simulation." Oberon chucked, walking back towards the front. " once I leave you'll be taken to the main menu of the game. And don't worry, I've ensured you'll play our little game with a definite handicap. My little gift for being a good girl and acting terribly strong through these past few weeks." He turned his back and walked back towards the throne.

"WHY?!" She all but screamed, halting his actions. " Why the hell would you do all of this?!"

She could almost hear him smiling, " Because, Kayaba Akihiko only scratched the surface of VR technology. Imagine, if the true pain of reality surpassed the line of technology. It is truest a challenge worthy of a Hero, isn't it?" Oberon didn't even bother turning around. He knew exactly what expression she held, and everything he had planned for was worth it in that one moment as he heard her scream in agony as he logged out of Alfheim Online.

* * *

True to his word. Kiyoto was transported to what looked to be the main menu of what looked to be a magic based game.

[Welcome to Alfheim Online!]

[First, Enter your Gender and Character name]

A light blue keyboard appeared in front of her. She stared at it for a few moments. Wondering why she should even play this man's game. However, she was quickly reminded that this was no longer about her. It wasn't even about getting revenge.

 _Just focus on Shouhei. He's the one I need to protect, if I can just survive, I can see him again..._

Just as she was about to press female, she stopped herself.

 _The Hero Of Aincrad_

That's what he called her. The character that she had unknowingly played in Sword Art Online. Her hands felt like they moved on their own as she typed in that name.

[Kirito. M]

[Is this correct?]

She showed no hesitation pressing yes.

Above her appeared a few eleven-like avatars, all with unique wings and color schemes. She scrolled through a few, stopping at one that caught her eye.

[You chose Spiriggan]

[Is this Correct?]

She pressed yes.

[Would you like to Customize?]

She pressed no.

[You will now be transferred to the hometown within Spiriggan territory]

* * *

Kirito opened her eyes to the harsh kiss of decent as the wind made no attempt to prevent her fall. She didn't even have the will to scream out of fear as a she just closed her eyes to break for impact.

This instance she felt no pain as she crashed down into an empty town square, only having NPC's behind shop counters. Lifting herself up to her feet, she looked around having no idea what to do. She opened her menu, similar to that of the one from Sword Art Online, narrowing her eyes at the fact that all of her stats were the same.

"All of my SAO parameters are the same..." She was reminded of the 'handicap' given. Moving to the item menu, all of them were corrupted, most likely due to being in another game entirely, her money on the other hand was converted into, Yrd, the currency of this world most likely. She sighed, as now they would no longer be of use to anyone, but didn't have the will to delete everything she had worked so hard to obtain.

This game, Alfheim Online, was new ground for her. There was already had a basic sword on her back, equipped to this newbie account. It could be assumed that magic had a basis for this game as in the corner of her eyes she saw a blue MP bar under her health.

 _I'll probably won't have any use of that for now_

She chose a direction to walk in, heading towards the shops. The NPC greeted her with a bow, showing a menu of all that she could buy. There was nothing above the newbie gear that stood out, minimally she bought healing potions. Equipping it, she began wandering the city, noticing that there wasn't any trance of any other players in the city.

Eventually she wandered towards the edge of the town were the cliffs overlooked and endless lake that sparkled in the moonlight. Sitting down she pulled one of her legs towards her chest, letting the other swing as she rested her chin on her knee and sighed to herself.

"Shohei, I promise...I'll wake up soon..."

* * *

 **This seems like a good time to tell you guys...I have a very high interest in the horror genre, psychological trauma especially...**

 **A few things to note**

 **-I'm not going to be listing any dates, because the timeline is already messed up, so if there is a time skip, it will just say so**

 **-It's unclear how long Kiyoto has been under the hand of Sugou, it is implied that she was the damaged to help refine the code needed to emulate physical pain in a VR setting (Sorryyyy...)**

 **\- Kiyoto chose to rename herself Kirito, as well as making herself a male avatar this time because she needs to be in the mindset of a version of her that's not so broken (but that idea can only last for so long)**

 **\- Even though Kiyoto's name does have a resemblance to the Japanese city Kyoto they're names imply different things as the kanji letters for** **清 (kiyo) means "clear, pure, clean" or 聖 (kiyo) meaning "holy" and 協 (kyou) means"unite, cooperate", 京 (kyou) meaning "capital city". Originally her name was going to be Kimito, but that name was too similar to her user name, so I changed it a little.**

 **\- Sugou is 100% a sadist. And I will leave it up to the reader to decide what exactly he did to Kiyoto while imprisoned.**

 **-Kiyoto thinks of seeing Shouhei more than anyone else, ( *cough* *cough* Asuto *cough*) because he is the one most directly in danger that she knows about. All of her focus will be on just surviving this game so she can see her precious lil' bro again.**

 **NEXT TIME: ONE MONTH LATER?!**


	16. 3 weeks after the 3 days

_Kirito walked though a darkened area, uncertain, as she cautiously walked towards someone._

 _"Are you alright?" She asked them with concern._

 _They nodded, "I think it's going to be alright. Even if things turn bad, we've got each other."_

 _Kirito smiled at her words, as a vaguely familiar voice was heard a few yards from them. "The Dungeon's just around here."_

 _Something felt off about where they all stood, even the air...suddenly a flash caught Kirito's eyes as she yelled. "IT'S A TRAP-" her breath was cut off as she fell to to ground._

 _"Kirito!" That person ran to her side, but she soon fell to the ground as well only an arm's length, but unable to move. There were a few screams that followed, along with cackling that sent chills down her spine._

 _"You've brought in a good catch today Lux. We're gonna have one with this lot."_

 _A skull face appeared above her, smiling, teeth showing as it stabbed a long sword in her chest. "Today's game, try and see how many we can kill before this one dies."_

 _There were joyous screams of glee as two other skulls moved on repeatedly hack and slash the people around her. Kirito's vision burred as she fearfully tried to zone out their pleading screams, All of them, unable to reason for their lives; resulting in the sound of death._

 _"Kirito." She looked directly at the person in front of her, their face skewed by the darkness that surrounded them. They smiled reassuringly, reaching for her hand, but unable to as their bodies were so close, and yet so far as only a few centimeters separated them. For a moment, she thought she saw a flash of light blue._

 _"It's been a long time since we've killed a girl." The person in front of her flinched in fear, but kept reaching for Kirito, a gleam of hope still slightly shone. She saw them mouth a few words, before finally being destroyed._

 _"Aww, she cheated." One of them groaned in frustration. "Can we kill her too?"_

 _The Skull head that stabbed her removed the sword from it's new sheath, smiling with glee. "Nah, this one's already broken, check it out." The Skull jabbed at her again, this time cutting a part of her cheek making her lose a little heath that was previously recovered. The Skull kept his bright smile leaning down to grab her throat. "You're gonna remember us forever, aren't you? You'd better, after all, you're practically an accomplice now." The rest of the skulls laughed like maniacs before walking back towards the mist. Leaving her there, now completely alone._

* * *

"Hurry up Leafa we're already late!"

"You didn't have to wait for me you know!"

"If I didn't wait for you we both know you would've gone solo in the field!"

The two Sylph's ran side by side through the green lit town heading towards the gate to the center of their territory. Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down as Leafa thought he felt the entire world glitch for a split second, coming to a halt.

"Did you see that?" She asked.

"See what?!" Recon called back, still running place.

Leafa looked around for a moment, wanting to see if the same thing would happen again, but it didn't.

 _Am I seeing things?_

"Can you help me?"

"Hah?" Leafa tilted her head in confusion, then seeing a small child had appeared directly infront of her. She was cute, wearing a plain white dress and having long dark hair. "Help with what?"

The child looked up at her blankly. "I'm looking for my mommy, can you help me?" Leafa knelt down, noticing that this NPC didn't have the nomal pointed ears that every race had.

"Maybe it's an escort quest?" Recon suggested, accepting that the two of them were late. "Where do you need to go?"

"I need to go to my mommy, she needs me." The child's eyes started to tear up, she then bowed her head. "Please! I can't leave the city without someone to help me!"

Both players were taken aback by the sight, noticing that they were now drawing a crowd with this crying NPC infront of them.

"Okay, Okay! You win, we'll help you." Leafa abruptly said, petting the child's head to try an sooth them.

"Y-you mean it?" She asked the two, lifting her head with renewed hope.

"Sure, we'll help you find your mom." Recon sighed.

The girl smiled brightly, hugging Leafa around her neck, "Thank you so much!" suddenly, there was a bright light, as the girl turned into a pixie, now having wings and wearing a cute pink dress.

Just as Leafa was about to ask, Recon beat her to the punch, "A-Amazing! Is this a private pixie quest?! If we complete it, does Leafa get you?!"

The pixie pouted, booping Recon on the nose. "Of course not, I belong to myself! But if you help me then I promise to help you from time to time."

Leafa pulled Recon back, returning the Pixie's personal space back. "So, what do we need to do then? Where's your mom?" Leafa held out her hands for the pixie to sit on. The pixie closed her eyes for a few moment, her eyes then bright with excitement. "She's in Alfehim, in the neutral territory!" She tried to pull Leafa's hands, but could only partially hold onto a finger, directing her in the direction of the flight tower.

"Hold on there." Leafa pulled her hand back. "We can't jut go into neutral territory all nonchalantly, Recon and I need to tell our party first, and we need to prepare for anything."

Once again, the Pixie pouted, crossing her arms and turning her back to her like a child. "...Fine. But we've gotta hurry okay? I'm worried about my Mommy."

"Worried? Is there a time limit for this quest?" Leafa asked suddenly panicking internally.

The pixie turned around, dropping her arms. "No, there's no time limit." Leafa's sighed, releasing the tension in her chest. "But, I haven't seen my mommy in a long time, the last time I met her and daddy I made them sad. So this time, I want to apologize for leaving them!" The pixie cried out sincerely.

Leafa's eyes widened at the Pixie's words, feeling something strained in her chest.

"That's a pretty sad, someone put alot of thought into this NPC." Recon commented. "Leafa?"

"...Recon, could you inform the party I'll be leaving for a bit?"

"...huh?"

"Please? I really want to help..." Leafa blanked out for a moment, looking back at the Pixie who picked up on the sign.

"Yui."

She smiled in response, "I'd like to help out Yui as soon as possible."

Recon sighed, but dawned a good natured smile, placing both hands on his hips. "Got it, but be careful out there. Yui, Leafa's really reckless when she get serious, look after her?"

The pixie nodded happily, now sitting on Leafa's shoulder. "Got it!"

Leafa left first, now sprinting towards the tower with a pixie on her shoulder.

* * *

Kirito woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air as a pain shot through her chest. Looking around, she felt for the rope that she had tied to a tree to avoid falling to the ground. Her entire world was hazy as her chest began to pain again, she felt like throwing up her guts, almost gagging if it weren't for her virtual body. She tried calming down, taking deep breaths until her vision cleared.

 _That damn dream again..._

With little hesitation, she pulled up her menu, again scrolling through the countless nameless items from SAO. She hadn't needed that recording in so long, not since she had started living with...

 _No, don't think about him. He's back in reality, he's fine..._

But once again, there was no indication of the recording, and no way she could pull up any of the nameless items. It was a lost cause, but she still hoped that maybe that recording would show up again.

"It's no use."

A few weeks had passed from the start of her game, since then the only progress she had made was getting a handle on waking up in one piece, and even then...

She calmed her destructive thought, uniting herself, and jumping down from the tree. It was night, possibly around 11 pm. Looking around, she just chose a random direction to find and find monster within.

* * *

Kirito gripped her sword in her hand preparing to strike, but instead of striking the image of Heathcliff's shield appeared before her. dropped it, and a blade impaling her drew the breath from her, shaking her. Sumeragi took this opportune moment to impale her as she screamed in pain sending her crashing into a nearby tree, knocking the wind from her lungs.

"Sorry about this. We're on a mission though. Give up your money and items, and we'll let you go."

Leafa gritted her teeth in shame, allowing herself to be ambushed so easily, even with Yui's warning. She had her katanna drawn using her other hand to return Yui in her inventory, not wanting any harm to come to the Pixie.

"What are you acting like such a gentleman for, Kagemune?"

"Yeah, we haven't fought a chick in forever. Let's enjoy this."

The sylph only smirked, "Go and try it. But I'm not dying alone."

The one named Kagemune smirked, "Suit yourself." He lifted his lance, preparing a spell with his back up providing strength buffs.

 _This is bad, one of them at their level...maybe, but three?!_

Suddenly, there was a crack sound to their left, and in a second, Kagemune was struck down from above, destroyed instantly in a explosion of flames, leaving behind a Spiriggan wearing basic armor and holding a basic sword. He turned his head back slightly, giving indication that he knew that she was there.

"Sorry, was that your kill?"

Leafa stood there flabbergasted. "W-What are you doing? Go, get out of here!"

Kirito looked between the remaining two Salamanders, now shaken by their fallen comrade. "Three against one seems pretty unfair, wouldn't you say?"

"What did you say?!"

"Better get your ass out of here, noob, fast!"

Both were set on edge, as they attacked with magic, but the Spiriggan evaded their fire magic easily. With blinding speed he jumped off a nearby tree and sliced through the one of the Salamanders.

"What the...?" The remaining comrade froze in fear, looking at the Spiriggan now eyeing him.

"Any final requests?"

The Salamander dropped his weapon, holding out his hands in surrender, " H-Hold on now, mercy! Please, Mercy!"

The Spiriggan looked back at Leafa, "It's your call, they wanted to kill you after all."

Leafa was speechless at the sight of an apparent novice taking down two high level Salamander's with minimal effort, "I...don't really care what happens, you can just kill him if you want."

"Okay."

"H-Hold up, Wa-"

The final Salamander was taken out in one strike. The Spiriggan then sheathed his weapon and took off in a random direction.

"H-Hold on!" Leafa called out.

The Spiriggan stopped.

"Aren't you going to let me at least thank you for saving me?"

The Spirigan shrugged. "No need, I don't like it when other players are extorted."

Leafa smiled at his words, "That may be, but I would like to formally thank you for saving me. You really helped me out back there." She held out her hand. "My name is Leafa."

The Spiriggan looked at her hand, and hesitantly took it, "Kirito."

"There's a good pub back in my village, are you open to a free meal?"

"...There's not real need to eat."

"It's fine isn't it?"

"I suppose...but tell me, what're you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Me? I'm on a quest."

"Quest?"

Leafa nodded, "Actually, I'm helping a pixie find her mom." she opened her menu, looking for the pixie AI. "Huh?" She looked in her menu's newest item. "Yui's heart?"

Kirito flinched slightly at the name. "Yui?"

Leafa nodded, clicking on the item, fully expecting to see the pixie reappear, but instead appeared the pixie's NPC form, shinning bright, almost blinding her. Yui opened her eyes, looking at Leafa with a smile.

"Leafa, I'm happy that you're still..." her words faded as she felt an all too familiar presence behind her. Slowly, she turned to see a person behind her, a Spiriggan looking at her as if he'd seen a ghost. Yui narrowed her eyes, looking at the data from this player, his name, [Kirito] shook her emotions.

"Yui...Yui do you...do you know me?" Kirito's voice broke as he asked.

"M...Mommy?" Yui asked as she took a step forward, immediately jumping into her mothers arms as she smiled at her words. The two embraced tightly, both shedding tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry we left you all alone." Kirito said choked up.

Yui shook her head, "You didn't, neither did Daddy. I..." her words faded into sobs as she just wanted to be held by her mother.

Leafa looked between Kirito and Yui, very much confused at the situation, but was overcome with emotion as the two were seemingly reunited after a long time.

Admittedly, _he_ was far to envious for comfort, greedily desiring the same warmth that the two radiated.

* * *

 **I have come out of my writers funk.**

 **Bringing to you all, Yui! Not Dead. And returning her to her family in one piece! Yay!**

 **IF this chapter seems fast, it's because I wanted to push forward the plot, because honestly I don't think this arc will last for too long.**

 **But yay, Yui and Uncle Sho moments, - I will be pushing for more of those because I think the two would make a good duo, but for now she'll stay with her mama, (who is really in need of emotional support).**

 **Also, expo dumb next episode to give explanations, so if you have anything to be asked, do it now.**

 **Please Review.**


	17. The Next Day

"Bottoms up!" Leafa chugged her drink, as Kirito took a sip of hers. Licking her lips as it tasted sweet. "Thanks again for saving me."

Kirito waved off her gratitude, "Those guys in the force were playing pretty gangs of PKers normal for this game or what?"

"Well, for one thing, the Salamander and Sylph races never got along. But lately, these guys have been more organized, if you ask me, they're probably gearing up to try to clear the World Tree soon." Leafa took a bite of her cake.

Kirito eye twitched at the mention of the World Tree. "Actually, I was hoping you could tell me what you knew about the World Tree."

"Sure, anything specific you wanna know?"

"..Is there anyway to get to the top?"

"Now that's the question, that's what every player wants to know. It's kind of like the Grand Quest of ALfheim Online."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how you're limited in how high you can fly. The fact is, none of the races can fly continuously for more than ten minutes at a time. However, at the top of the tree is a floating city, and in it lives Oberon the Fairy King. The first race to reach him will reborn as an advanced class fairy known as Alfs. And what's cool about that is they'll be able to fly around for as long as they want."

"That's a worthy prize after so much effort. So, how does someone get to the top of the tree?"

"At the base of the tree, there is a big dome. That's the gateway to the Floating City. But then, you have to get past the NPCs that guard it and they are super powerful."

"They're that strong, huh?"

"Let me put it this way, The game's been around for a year now, right? No one's got past them."

"Maybe it's designed so that one race can't reach it alone?"

Leafa smirked, "Good instincts. For now, everyone seems to think it's a missing quest, so they're out there looking for we have to work together to beat it, it'll never happen."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't make sense. Why would you help another race for the quest if they're the ones who get the reward? Can you imagine anyone being cool with that arrangement?"

"Then, getting to the top of the tree is impossible. What's the point in even trying?" Kirito remarked darkly.

Leafa shrugged, "No arguments here. Flying is the key hook of the game, once you get a taste for it, you can't give it up. You think, even if it takes years, some day-"

"I can't wait around that long."

"Huh?" Leafa's ears twitched slightly at Kirito's change in tone.

Kirito snapped out of her mood, seeing Leafa's expression. "Sorry. It's just that...I have to get to the top of the World Tree as soon as I can.

"Okay...? What's the rush?"

"I'm sort of..." Kirito's eyes looked troubled. "I sort of made a bet with someone that I could clear the grand quest of ALO."

"Pft, I hope you didn't bet anything of importance. No one can do this quest alone, it's impossible."

"No offense, but... it's hard to explain." Kirito stood up bowing her head slightly "Thank you, Leafa. All the info you gave me is really gonna help."

"Wait. Are you heading for the World Tree right now?" It took a moment Leafa to process what she had just said.

"I need to see for myself."

"Alone? That's crazy. It's really far away and...do you even know where you're going?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Leafa blocked her way between the spiriggan and the door, "If you want, I can take you there."

Kirito was taken aback by this request, "Thanks, but...We just met, and I wouldn't feel right you coming all the way.

"I still owe you for saving me back there, just a meal doesn't seem right. Besides, you seem like a fun person to be around." Leafa smiled brightly.

"...But it's going to be dangerous-

"Too late! My mind's made up."

"Huh?"

"Let's meet up tomorrow then, that way we can make it to the Capital by nightfall. Is around 3pm good?"

"...Yeah, sure." Kirito nodded, much to Leafa's delight.

"Great! Then I'll meet you here tomorrow at 3:00 PM sharp. I have to go, when you're ready, you can log out in one of the rooms upstairs, okay? Well, see you then."

"Uh, wait!" Leafa looked at Kirito gain, who still had an uncertain expression on her face, "...Thank you, Leafa."

The Sylph smiled, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it, this'll be fun!" she waved good-bye.

* * *

Shouhei opened his eyes to the Leafa screenshot poster Recon took for him. His face reddened with the realization of his actions.

 _Gahhhh-how uncool can I be?!_

Immedietly, he walked towards the bathroom to wash away his embarrassment.

* * *

Yui crawled into bed with Kirito, cuddling her mom. as the two held each other tightly.

"Yui...you're real, right? If I open my eyes again, you'll still be here?"

Her daughter smiled, "Yup, I won't ever leave mommy again."

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

Kirito flinched at the question. "Daddy is...safe. He and everyone else from Sword Art Online went home."

"Home?" Yui pushed up to her hands, sitting up while Kirito was still laying down. "Mommy, is your home in the real world as well?"

"...It hasn't been for a long time," Kirito lifted her hand to caress Yui's face, a smile breaking on her face as her daughter nuzzled into the gesture. "My home is right here with you for now. But even if I return to the real world, my true home with always be with you."

Yui smiled brightly. "Then Mommy, can we get a real home? Like the one from before?"

Kirito nodded sleepily, "Sure." pulling her daughter into another embrace. "Once everything is settled, we'll go buy a house somewhere again."

"That would be wonderful, living with you and Daddy again would be a "dream come true." Good night, Mommy..." Yui sighed happily as she was lulled to sleep with happy thoughts, not seeing Kirito's pained expression as her face was pressed to her mother's chest.

"It won't just be dream...I promise you, I'll make it a reality." Kirito whispered as she allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

The next afternoon, Leafa appeared in the center of the town, immediately running towards the inn she had been in the previous night, her heart bearing rather quickly.

Kirito was waiting outside the inn for her, wearing new armor and having dawned a large sword on her back. When the spiriggan noticed her, she waved a greeting.

"Hey, you ready?" The sylph asked.

Kirito nodded.

"Alright then, let's go.

The spiriggan followed Leafa through the town towards the highest tower in the area, there were a few sylph's scattered about in their own conversations. A few gave concerned looks at Kirito, seemingly recognizing Leafa, but eventually ignoring the two to their own business.

"What is this place?"

The two looked towards it's highest point, impressively standing against the sky.

"Well, when flying long distances, it's better if you start from higher altitude. That's what the tower's here for." Leafs remarked, looking up at the tower.

"ugh..." Kirito felt a swell of tension growing in her shoulders.

"C'mon! Let's go! I wanna get pass the forest before dark." Leafa took Kirito's hand, guiding the two towards the entrance. As the two entered the sylph directly walked towards the transport pad.

"Leafa!"

The Sylph tensed up slightly, looking at another sylph approaching them with what appeared to be his party following from behind."Oh, er... Hello, Sigurd."

"What's this I hear about you leaving the party. Is that true?"

"Oh," Leafa opened her menu, pulling up her party status and removing herself from it. "... Yes, it is."

Sigurd grew agitated, "Do you have any idea how much that's going to upset other members?"

"You said it wouldn't be a problem if I joined only when I have the time, and now I want to help this guy out."

"Yes, I know what I've said. But you've been with us for a while now. Everyone knows you. If you leave us, it's going damage to reputation of the party! Even going so far as to party with a spiriggan?!"

Kirito flinched slightly taking a step forward, but Leafa placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She then glared at her former party member"If you believe that me leaving is going to damage your reputation, then you have no idea how other people see you. If you're doing to be a problem then don't bother talking to me every again." The sylph turned her head, taking Kirito's hand as they walked towards the higher floors of the tower.

"You son-of-a...! Leafa, you are abandoning us!? To be a renegade?"

Leafa gave no response to him, signalling Kirito not to look back either.

"Once you cross our border, you better run and hide, Leafa! I've never expected you betraying like this, but, you'll regret it soon enough..."

* * *

Leafa sighed, placing her head in her hands."Ughhhhh... I'm really sorry you've got dragged into all that drama." The two stood on top of the tower, feeling a slight gust of wind due to the height. Leafa had crouched down in shame.

Kirito knelt down next to her, "It's alright, but I'm worried about you, though... Are you sure about this?"

Leafa lifted up her head slightly, "Ya, I've been planning to leave them for a while." She stretched her arms towards the sky. "So don't worry about it, kay?"

"Okay, but, I feel like it's sort of my fault you left on bad terms from those guys."

Leafa shook her head. "Yeah, well, I don't think it could've happened any other way."

Kirito nodded, taking her word for it, now looking towards the sea of trees and the other territories in the distance. "Wow... This is an amazing view... The sky is so close. It's like I can reach and touch it." She remarked wistfully.

"I know. Right? Whenever I look up that sky, everything else feels so small...The timing couldn't be any better. I've been thinking about leaving here for a while now. Anway, ready?"

Kirito nodded, summoning the flying remote.

"Leafa!"

The two turned around to see another sylph running towards them.

"Hey, Recon." Leafa greeted.

"How could you do this?! Were you gonna at least to say something before you left?! Clearly you weren't!"

Leafa flashed him an apologetic smile. "Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot."

Recon gave her a deadpanned expression. "You are really something. So, who's this?" Recon tilted his head towards Kirito.

"Ah, this is Yui's mommy." Leafa said.

"...huh? Then...why...why did the pixie...is that what happens if a pixie is separated from their owner?" Recon tried to reason.

"I don't know." Kirito remarked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter in the long run. So, why do you quit the party all of a sudden like that?" Recon asked.

"I didn't really think too hard about it. Sigurd was being a jerk again, are you still staying with them?"

Recon's expression grew doubtful, "For now, there's something that bugging me for a while and I'd like to push through on my suspicions."

"Is it something serious?"

The male sylph crossed his arms, "I can't really prove anything yet, but there's a few things I wanna look into more. So, for now I'm gonna stay close to Sigurd's party for a little longer..." He pulled himself out of his thoughts, "Hey, spiriggan! She has a habit of getting herself in trouble. I'd appreciate if you keep an eye on her."

"Hey-"

"Don't lie Leafa, we both know it."

Kirito smirked slightly at their banter. "Yeah, sure, leave it to me."

"Also, you should probably know since Leafa outed you, Leafa's actually plays as a-Urg!" Recon received chop to the head, silencing him.

"That's enough for now, Kirito and are going to be late, message me if you need anything." Leafa summoned her wings first, jumping off of the tower and soaring through the sky.

Kirito nodded politely at Recon who waved them the two of them off before he was returning to the town. Though she had a little trouble at first, she managed to catch up to Leafa, who had slowed down for her.

"So, in real life, is he your friend?"

"Yeah... something like that."

"Hmm-humm...?"

Leafa glared at her accusatory, " OK, what's that weird noise supposed to mean?"

Kirito shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. Just a little envious is all."

"Envious?" Leafa asked curiously.

"I don't think I've ever played a game with actual friends I know in real life. It must be nice to talk with someone about this kind of still IRL."

Yui popped out of Kirito's pocket." That person must like you a lot! Wouldn't you say, Leafa? It seems like he's okay with your more absent minded mannerisms. Do you feel the same way about him?

Leafa flinched slightly at the pixie's implications. "Ar...!? I-I don't know! We're just classmates."

"So you're not friends?" Yui asked.

"Well, I guess so...Hurry up you guys! Let's try to make it all the way to the lake without stopping!"

"Ah-wait! Hold up!" Kirito called out as she scrambled to keep up with her Leafa who sprinted ahead of her.


	18. The Next Day p2

_"I wanna see what the virtual reality is like." I wonder why I first thought that?_

 _I used to hate the virtual reality games with a vengeance. And, I blamed to them stealing my sister away from me. But later on, I got curious. I didn't understand why she would love something that isn't real..._ _But after a while I was surprised by how much I loved ALfheim Online. It was amazing. Flying through the sky with my very own wings. Feeling the wind against my face To fly as far as I wanted, as high as I wanted, as fast as I wanted. I give anything and everything for that._

 _I think I get it now, why my sister truly loved the virtual world._

 _I suppose now that I think about it...this world is all really have left to understand her..._

* * *

Leafa look back at her fading wings, gliding over to Kirito and tapping her shoulder. "Our wings aren't gonna last much longer, I think we should land down there for a bit."

"Okay." Kirito nodded.

They both landed in the middle of a forest clearing, the remote Kirito had in her hand disappeared.

"Um! Nn~!" Leafa stretched her arms above her head. "Hey! You' getting tired yet?"

Kirito looked down at Yui who was stretching her wings. "No, I think we're good."

Leafa nodded. "Alright," she then pointed to a high mountain in the distance. "You see that mountain way over there? It's above the altitude limit, so we can't fly over. The only way anyone can pass is to go through the caves. It's the toughest part of the trip between South Territory and Arun, as so I've heard. I've never even been this by myself."

"Are these caves, very long?"

Leafa shrugged her shoulders. "It really depends, but we should take the chance to rotate out while we can."

"Rotate out?"

"It should be around seven at night in the real world, so anything you wanna get out of the way you can do now. We can take turns watching over each other's bodies. All you have to do is put your avatar in sleep mode and you can just take off the nerve gear.

"OK, sounds like a plan...Lady's first?

" If you insist. See you in about twenty minutes."

* * *

Shouhei opened his eyes to his own room, sitting up to check his phone.

[No New Messages]

 _Mom's gonna be home late again._

He got up from his bed, taking a quick shower and fixing himself a sandwich before returning to his bedroom. Before putting on his NerveGear again, he looked at his phone again, realizing that only 9 minuets had passed. He looked towards the mirror in his room, revealing that he had a smile on his face. The moment he realized this, the smile faded.

 _Ah, I'm really exited to go back there..._

* * *

Leafa opened her eyes as she returned to Alfhelm. "Nn... Hey, I'm back." She looked to see Kirito resting on her back, hands folded on her chest. Yui on the other hand was wide awake flying to Leafa's face.

"Welcome back, ."

The sylph looked over the pixie once, "...You didn't run into any trouble did you?

She shook her head, "Nope, it's been quiet, so I recommended Mommy to rest for a little bit before you returned."

" So you can move when your master's logged out?'

Yui huffed, "Well, of course I can move! You know, I'm my own person! And for your information, she's not my master. She's my Mommy!"

Leafa tilted her head in confusion. "Yeah, about that... I was gonna ask you before. Why do you call a male avatar Mommy? Did she, you know, um, set you that way or something?"

Yui shook her head, "Nope, this is my preference, besides, Mommy is Mommy. If she wanted it otherwise she would tell me. You see how that works?"

"Yeah, I guess...But it's a little weird isn't it? It is because you... like her?" Leafa hesitantly asked.

Yui tilted her head cutely. "I'm sorry. I don't understand what do you mean by "like?""

Leafa felt a terrible foreboding in this conversation. "Ar...Are you serious? It ...means you wanna be with them all the time, and when you are together, you get excited about being near him. Or, ...something like that."

"Huh? What's wrong Leafa?" Yui asked, poking Leafa's cheek. "Your face is all red."

Leafa shook her head, repelling Yui away. "Nothing! It's nothing!

"What's nothing? What's going on?" Kirito was awoken from sleep, looking at the two bantering.

"Huh?" Leafa squeaked out, not wanting to deal with another mess of emotions.

"What is it? ...Did something happen?"

Yui smiled brightly,"Leafa was just explaining to me what it means when someone-"

Leafa immediately grabbed the pixie in her hands, careful as to not hurt her, "NOOOOO! I said it's nothing! It's Nothing!"

Kirito tilted her head curiously, "If you say so..."

"Anyway-" Leafa released Yui. "Are you sure you're okay? Don't you wanna eat or anything on the other side?"

Kirito shook her head. "It's okay. I'm fine to continue." She stood from where she was sleeping previously.

The two then walked the rest of the way toward the cavern easily brushing aside the rest of the conversation.

* * *

"Oss náða nótt lysa auga." Kirito recited the spell words in front of her with some difficulty.

Leafa's ears twitched at the newfound adjustment to her vision, "Wow... Everything look brighter now. So, this is "Night Vision Magic." I guess, Spriggans are good for something, after all. For future reference, you should try and memorize all your spells, that way it'll be easier to execute in combat."

"Are Spriggan's really that weak a race?"

Leafa tilted her head curiously at the question, "Well, that depends on who you ask. A lot of first time players change reset their accounts to change race early on because illusion projection is the only useful specialty your race has, and even then, then your higher level spells can only be used within dungeons."

"Illusions?"

"Yeah, pretty much the only use is to mess with people. It's pretty cool, but it's not like the basic illusions are exclusive to just Spriggans, other races can use them as well. But, you never know, in a life or death situation, maybe your Spriggan magic might actually come in handy."

Kirito tilted her head curiously. "What kind of spells can I use just in dungeons?"

"Basically the only one is a transformation one, the higher your stats are, the stronger the monster you can turn into. The thing is through, the game has been out for only about a year in a half, and no one's invested that much time into the Spriggan race. But hey, maybe you'll be the first to make use of it's abilities." Leafa placed a hand on Kirito's shoulder affectionately.

"...That felt like a dis." Her expression dropped slightly, but was still brightened with Leafa by her side.

Suddenly, a notification caught Leafa's attention, "Ah... Someone's messaging me. Sorry, I have to get this."

Kirito waved it off, taking a step back to give Leafa her privacy. "No problem."

Leafa opened her menu, going directly to her inbox, "It's Recon again... It's probably nothing..." She read the message aloud, " It says "I was right. Be careful. s." That's it. What's that mean? "s"? Sa... si... su... oh." Leafa narrowed her eyes in frustration, trying to decipher what her friend meant.

"Something wrong?"

Leafa shrugged her shoulder, "...I'm not sure-"

"Mommy! !" Yui suddenly popped her head out of Kirito's jacket pocket. "I'm picking a movement behind us!"

"Monsters?" Kirito asked, as she put a hand on the hit of her weapon.

"Na-uh. They're players. A lot. Twelve, total."

Leafa's eyes widened. "You're kidding..." immediately she looked around, spotting a crevice nearby. She grabbed Kirito's hand, pushing her into the wall within the alley of the crevice.

"Hey, easy-"

Leafa smirked, "Just leave everything to me." The Sylph took a step back giving Kirito some space, " Þik sér óvíss grœnn lopt." when she recited the spell the entrance to the alley was replaced by a transparent rock wall. "We can talk, but we have to be really quiet about it. Anything louder than whisper, and it's gonna break down the spell." Leafa whispered.

Kirito nodded.

"They'll be coming into view, soon." Yui informed them.

Kirito peaked over Leafa's shoulder, looked down in the dark hall. "A bat?"

"Can you see it properly?" Leafa asked.

"I can tell it's not a player. It's got red eyes though..."

Leafa's eyes widened with realization as she jumped out of their hiding place.

"...! Ah! Leafa-" Kirito called out.

"Ek skýt tuttugu smár striða!" A few blasts of light came from Leafa's spell, the second she heard the familiar being destroyed she grabbed Kirito's hand" C'mon! We gotta go!"

"Hold on-what just happened?!"

"That tracer had us pegged. Hiding's not gonna us any good."

 _Besides, that bat is a fire element familia. That can only mean the ones tracking us are..._

"Are they PK-ers?" Kirito questioned.

"You're probably not off the mark, only Salamanders use bats."

 _But why are they doing so far down here?!_

The two managed to escape the tunnels looking down at an underground spring with a town built in the center.

"Check out the lake..." Kirito said awe, under different circumstances she would've stopped to enjoy the view. Upon the bridge connecting the road to the town two blasts from above summoned a stone wall preventing the two from reaching the gate to the town.

"Crap!" Leafa muttered under her breath.

Kirito on the other hand, pulled out her sword, jumping to attack the wall. "Tsk-" She was then blown back as the wall repelled her attack, sending her to the ground.

"Physical attacks wont work against magic like that." Leafa helped a winded Kirito up to her feet, sill deeply breathing from the previous impact.

"You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?"

"Better late than never. Long story short, it's immune to physical attacks."

"Can't we just jump in the lake and swim around it?"

Leafa shook her head. "Not unless you wanna be the main course on a see-food buffet. The water's filled with high level monsters, you'd need an Undine just to have a chance to live, and even then..."

"Glad to see you can still make jokes in such a situation." Kirito remarked.

"So fighting is our only option then?"

Leafa nodded somberly. "Seems like it, but it won't be easy. If the Salamanders can use high level earth magic, then it means that they have powerful mage on their side." She placed a hand on the hilt of her Katanna, but stopped as Kirito spoke up.

"Leafa, I know you're good with a sword. So, don't take this to wrong way, but, could you back me up from here?"

Leafa looked at the Spriggan dumbfounded. "

Kirito looked directly ahead at the enemies approaching them, noting there looked to be 3 defensive fighters backed up by at least 6 mages. "I need you to stay behind, and focus on healing me. That way, I can fight harder, and not worry about my HP."

Leafa narrowed her eyes for a moment, but conceded, jumping back so her visual range would be better.

As the Salamanders approached Kirito dashed forward to close the distance, slashing her blade against all three shields. But the attack was repelled, and she had little time to defend as the Mages three a barrage of fire magic at her. Leafa's eyes widened with shock as Kirito was knocked down, unable to prepare for the next barrage that hit her directly.

 _They're targeting her with everything they've got!_

Kirito could feel searing heat against her skin, painfully falling to her knees as the shock made her body feel numb.

"Kirito! ...Þ ú fylla heilagr austr, brott svalr bani!"

The Spriggan lifted her head, feeling sudden relief as her heath returned. This time she attempted to jump over the defensive line but once again hit with high level spells that sent her back to the ground, now feeling a pain in her shoulder as she harshly rolled against the stone."

"Brott svalr bani!" Leafa recited a stronger healing spell, but she could feel the tension rising as the mages were healing their units and preparing for another round of offensive spells.

 _...What' we do? If this keeps up she's gonna run out HP eventually!_

"That's enough, Kirito! If we lose, it'll just mean a couple of extra hours for flying! Let's give up while we still can!" Leafa tried reasoning, but her shoulders tensed up as Kirito looked back with a cold rage in her eyes.

"No."

 _Huh?_

"As long as I'm alive, I will never allow anyone in my party die!" Kirito sprinted forward once again to take out the defensive line, this time piercing through the cracks of their defense, managing to partially push through the line of defense.

"What the hell?! What's he doing?" One of the defense Salamander's asked, dumbfounded at this Spriggan.

"Hurry! This is our only chance!"

Leafa just now noticed Yui flying onto her shoulder. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"You have to use all of your mana you have! Hurry and focus on shooting them for the next magic attack!"

"Er... Okay...? But I don't think it's gonna help..."

"Ek verpa einn brandr muspilli, kalla bresta..."

Leafa began chanting her spell alongside the Salamanders. "Nn. Þú sér lind ásynja, burt eimi og..."

"...bani, steypa..."

"sverð!" Leafa finished chanting just as the enemy Salamanders did, protecting Kirito as the Salamanders sent out their attack.

"Mommy, Now!"

Kirito lifted her sword up as there was another barrage of attacks. "Þeír hræða nótt dýpt..."

Leafa narrowed her eyes, trying to read what she was saying.

 _Illusion magic...? But all that's gonna do is make her look like a giant monster!_

"renn helvegr!" Kirito disappeared as the flamed engulfed her, sending a whirlwind of fire spiraling towards the head of the cavern. Leafa felt a chill down her spine as a large silhouette appeared in the midst of the flames.

Kirito was replaced with a giant goat looking demon, sending fear as it bellowed a roar that shook the defensive line.

 _Is that... Kirito?!_

"GRAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The defensive line scattered as the monster sprinted forward slamming aside one of the Salamanders in one shot.

"Idiots! Don't break formation! It's only an illusion! It can't hurt us if we stick to the plan and stay in formation!"

The monster bellowed another roar as it bit down on one of the other Salamanders, killing him with one chomp and then impaling the other with it's long narrow claws.

Mage Leader and his support units backed away fearfully.  
"A-anyone, use "Explosion Spell!"

Mages began to chant together.  
"Ek verpa..."

The monster roared again, letting out a breath of fire as it sprinted towards the rest of the mages jumping closer and using it's tail to hurl to mages to their deaths, then taking down another two with it's claws before bellowing another roar.

"R-Retreat... retreat! Retreeeeat!" The Salamanders tried to escape with their lives, but the monster immediately jumped in front of their escape route, leaving them trapped like rats.

With little effort it killed three with one swipe of it's claws, the head mage looked up in fear, immediately fleeing towards the side of the bridge and jumping off, dying as he was eaten by one of the water monsters.

The only remaining one was grabbed just about to be killed as Leafa spoke up. "Wait, Kirito! Hold on. Don't kill him!"

Hearing her voice, the monster dropped the mage, transforming back to her normal form.

The mage looked up to see a Sylph looking down at him with her sword pointed directly at his face.

"Ugh.."

"If you wanna live, you better tell me who sent you after us." Leafa held no mercy in her eyes.

"...Never! Kill me if you want!"

"Fine." Just as she was about to impale him, Kirito's voice stopped her.

"Hold on there!"

The Salamander and Sylph looked at the Spriggan walking towards them. Kirito knelt down, pulling out her drop menu for the mage to look at.

"I've got to hand it to you guys, you can really pull your weight around in a fight. And whoever's training you guys really deserve some praise for arming you with some high class gear."

"Huh...?" The mage looked at Kirito dumbfounded.

"W-What are you telling him that for?!"

Kirito ignored her. "Let's make a deal, I'll trade you all these items and Yuld I picked up, all to do with as you want, just for a few answers. Sound good?"

"Eh...seriously?"

"Completely."

The mage sighed in agreement, "...Earlier this evening, I got the urgent text from Gtacs, he's the leader of the mage squad I worked on used to be. Any way, I got this text telling us so we meet him here. And, when we showed up, he said he needed twelve of us to go a hunt for two players. At first, I thought it was over kill, but, well, he said you guys took out Kagemune, so it made sense."

"Who's this Kagemune guy?" Kirito asked.

"He's the leader of the lancer squad. And he's known for hunting Sylphs. Yesterday, he got creamed in fight...That was you guys, wasn't it?"

"Wait, so why's Gtacs so interested getting us out of the way?" Leafa asked.

"The order came from the top. Something about you... interfering with... plan. But honestly I think it's just a personal vendetta."

"What plan though?"

The mage brushed it off. "Heh, hey, I'm just a grunt. They don't tell me anything. But, I'm pretty sure something really big's about to go down. When I logged on today, I saw this big ass swarm of Salamander troops heading up north."

"No way... They are gonna go clear The World Tree, aren't they?" Leafa grew more concerned.

The mage shook his head. "I doubt that. To take the tree, the whole army would need ancient weapon class equipment. We can't afford that stuff.

Leafa pondered to herself, deep in thought, "Hmm..."

"That's everything I know. I promise." The mage turned his attention towards Kirito. "...You weren't lying about you enter the deal, were you?"

Kirito shook her head. "I'd never lie about a trade."

Leafa cringed internally as the mage Salamander walked away relatively in one piece happy at all of the rare items he obtained. "Ugh...this has to be some kind of crime..." She turned to catch up to Kirito who was already walking away. "Hey, that big ugly monster that was tearing everything up. Was that you or an illusion?"

"Isn't it the same?"

"Are you telling me you just don't know?"

Kirito shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. I just happen sometimes... In the heat of battle or snap, I can't remember things immediately afterward..."

 _Whoa... scary._

Leafa stopped walking for a moment, in awe of Kirito's raw monstrosity.

"I think I remember most of what happens this last time, though. Like, I know I use that spell Yui suggested. I also remember getting huge. That was cool. I remember losing my sword, and then... grabbing people."

"And you were chomping down on them. Remember that?" Yui helped, still sitting on Leafa's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. I totally felt like a monster! I ate you people and everything. Kind like grilled meat, just before gets burnt. Oh, crispy and..."

'"OK, OK! Good! Sorry I asked!"

"But I'm kind of curious." Kirito stopped walking as Leafa caught up to her.

"Hrm? Is something wrong?"

"Hee hee..." In one swift motion Kirito grabbed Leafa's hand chomping down, and receiving a chop to the head, in return. "Ugh!"

* * *

The two entered the city Leafa's eyes lit up with excitement, "So this is Leagure..."

She immediately walked over to one of the weapons stalls, looking at new possible weapon choices.

"Mommy, what are you thinking about?" Yui pipped up, noticing Kirito in deep thought.

Suddenly a light dawned over Kirito's head with realization, "Sweetened Green tea."

"Hah? What're you saying."

Kirito smiled in good nature. "It's what you taste like."

Leafa immediately blushed at her comment. "Wha-"

"I wonder if other races taste differently? Should I try that out-"

"NO!"

Yui giggled at Leafa's reaction, as did Kirito. The Spriggan slapped her hands together apologetically, "My sincerest apologies Leafa, can you every forgive this foolish Spriggan?"

Kirito's act of shame did nothing for the Sylph, instead forgetting the weapon stall in favor of walking ahead of Kirito, "You owe me one. Now, let's get going to the World Tree."

"Hm? Don't you want to rest first?" Kirito asked.

Leafa stopped in her tracks turning her head back. "Sorry, I forgot you probably have stuff to do as well. You wanna to head for an inn?"

Kirito thought for a second, "Nah, if it's okay with you I think we should head directly for the World Tree." The Sylph agreed as the two journey through the rest of the mountain towards the outer world.

* * *

The tunnel's ended on an edge of a cliff with a city in the distance lit up for all players to see.

"You sure you wouldn't want to rest first?" Leafa asked.

"Nope, I'm good for a little while longer."

"If you're sure, ah, before we leave though-" Leafa perked up as Kirito summoned her flight controller. "I think now is a good time to teach you how to fly."

"Huh?"

"It's just a basic lesson for now, just in case. Come on, turn around, but don't access your controller."

Kirito agreed hesitantly, doing ask she was asked, returning the controller. Leafa approached her from behind, as Kirito summoned her wings. "Okay, now what?"

Leafa placed her hand on Kirito's back just under her neck. "Can you feel where my hand is touching you?"

Kirito nodded. "Mm-hm."

'Now, close your eyes and try to feel the wing movements, it's just like using your shoulders, just try spreading out into your wings, just a little movement is good."

The spiriggan lowered her head, closing her eyes and taking a breath. As she did so Leafa smiled as Kirito's black spiriggan wings trembled a little

"Yeah, just like that, you got it!" She said happily. "Okay, now try doing the same thing only a little bit harder."

"Harder?"

Leafa nodded. "Slowly try to move up your wings, and you'll be able to fly."

Kirito tried doing as she was asked, slowly feeling her weight become lightly as she hovered over the ground.

Leafa couldn't help but feel a burst of pride for the spiriggan. "You did it, congrats!" As Kirito landed back on the ground, Yui flew to Kirito's shoulder pecking a kiss on he mother's cheek.

"Thank you Leafa."

The sylph chucked, "Don't thank me just yet, until you've held that pose for the entire flight limit."

Kirito's gratitude dropped slightly. "...Is that going to be difficult?"

"Just at first. But the last leg to the mountains shouldn't be too far, I'll help you out along the way." Leafa summoned her own wings, hovering a above the ground a few feet. "If you feel like you're going to fall, just grab on to my hand okay, I'll steady you until you can do it on your own."

Kirito nodded, summoning her wings so that she was on Leafa's height. She felt her wings still trembling at the new found control, and she found herself taking Leafa's hand almost immediately.

She could feel her face heat up with embarrassment, "Sorry."

Leafa shook her head. "It's okay, you're still learning."

The two reached few straight up past the cloud layer, and towards the World Tree in the far distance.

* * *

Shouhei opened his eyes to a darkened house, he placed his NerveGear on the headboard of his bed, and was just about to sleep as his phone began to ring.

"Ah, Hello?" He hesitantly asked, not recognizing the number.

" ?" A familiar cute voice came through the speaker, effectively shocking him to the core.

"Yui?!"

He could hear a giggle, "So it is you then!"

Shouhei pulled his phone away from his ear, re-checking that this was really happening. "H-How are you doing this?"

"The new Nervegear has a phone sync option, after you friended Mommy, I could see your number wasn't privatized to friends."

 _...crap, I should probably change that._

"But, how is a pixie doing this?" Shouhei calmly asked.

"I'm not like other pixies, I'm special!"

Shouhei could almost see the small pixie's smile of pride. "...Okay, was there something you wanted to talk about? I was just going to go back in the game."

"Yup, but it can wait until later, Mommy's sleeping right now, so it's okay to talk now."

"Okay, well, I was going to come back tomorrow..."

"Alright, we'll talk more tomorrow! Also, please don't tell mommy about this for now please!" Yui disconnected before Shouhei had a chance to respond. The boy just stared at his phone for a few seconds, now feeling a little in over his head, but couldn't deny how his heart raced with excitement.

"Crap...now I really want to know more..." Even though he was alone, he covered the smile that was forming on his face.

* * *

 **Plot changes are happening.**

 **Build up is happening.**

 **Sibling Bonding is happening. ( I have to admit, the wing scene was so fluffy, I really loved writing it)**

 **Cute moments are happening.**

 **NEXT TIME: "TRUST ME"**


	19. Two Weeks Pass

"This place is ginormous!" Leafa remarked looking up at the shinning city as the two walked through the capital.

"I guess it really is the center of Alfheim." Kirito agreed looking around at the various shops.

"Yeah... And it looks even more amazing up close, doesn't it?

Um...I heard there's supposed to be a city up there at the top? What else?

"Over on, the Fairy King lives there, along with Alf, the Fairy of Light. And, they say the first race to get to the top, and see the king, will become an Alf..."

"Has anyone never tried to climb the side of that thing?" Kirito asked.

"Sort it, they made the whole perimeter of trunk off limits. So, a player can't even get closer enough to try. And if you just fly straight up, the fly limit of your wings would expire before you even got half way. A few players tried piggybacking off of each other, but they could only make up to the lowest branches before failing. The GMs was freaked out, fixed it, so no one could ever do it again. Now what they did, they put the barrier up there, just above the clouds."

Kirito nodded, "So there only way up is through the trunk?

"Yup, but there's no way that's possible, you'd need and entire raid group just to possibly get through the guardians, and there's no telling how many waves there would be."

"But, if I were fast enough, could I make it past them?"

"Huh?" Leafa looked at Kirito curiously. "I doubt it, supposedly, so many guardians are summoned that there are no weak point to pass through. But even if you could, which you can't, you're forgetting one key fact."

"What's that."

"You're still a newbie at this game." Leafa remarked. "And I don't know what games you've been playing before, but in an MMO you need to rely on other players to get through this, especially if you want to get past the World Tree."

"I've played MMO's before..." Kirito muttered.

"Oh? Like what?"

"...What kind of MMO's have you played before?"

"This is my first actually, the only video game I've ever played."

"Really?" Kirito tilted her head curiously.

"Yup. I just got this game because my friend recommended it, but the second I used the dive function, I got hooked." Leafa smiled happily. "It's just a really fun game to play."

Kirito nodded, "I agree, I think the dive function is amazing."

"Right, speaking of." Leafa summoned her wings. "Since we're already here, we should do some training."

"Training?"

"Yup, combat training." Leafa drew a playful smirk on her face, she held out her hand towards Kirito.

The Spiriggan summoned her wings, they still trembled, but reflect the newly gained control Kirito had gained with Leafas help. She took the Sylphs hand as Leafa guided her towards the floating arena's above them.

* * *

"Okay, ready?"

A countdown began as Leafa and Kirito stood opposing each other, both having their weapons drawn as the sun began to set behind them. Both were already damaged from hours of practice bouts, having red scratches on their avatars. However, Kirito was breathing heavier than Leafa, feeling her body becoming weaker with every slash of pain that Leafa had inflicted. At this point, her entire body felt numb, but this training was essential in the long run.

 **3..2..1- GO!**

The Sylph opposing her made the first move, jumping off the floating stand and going for a slash down towards Kirito's head holding her Katanna with both hands. Kirito evaded skillfully, as this move was her downfall many times before, and blocking a follow up slash to the side as the two - within the air- backed off from each other. Internally, Kirito had recognized the style Leafa had fought with, it was one that was beaten down into her too many times...

"Nice to see some progress." Leafa commented with a cocky smile. "I was getting bored of beating you in just a few hits."

Kirito shook away the unpleasant thoughts and flew up towards the sky in response, triggering Leafa to follow. Using a sprint of energy Leafa charged towards where Kirito would be, only slightly missing the Spriggan as she left her back exposed to Kirito's sword slashing much of her health and damaging Leafa's wings to trigger a free fall. Kirito dispelled her own wings, using the few precious seconds to deliver almost blinding slashes to Leafa, causing her health to go in the yellow, winning the battle.

 _FINALLY_

The Spriggan sighed in relief as she felt the wind against her face, closing her eyes...

"Hey, HEY-"

She heard Leafa yelling after her as a split second she hit the ground she summoned her wings letting loose a gust of wind as she looked back at Leafa who had a smile of relief on her face. Landing on the ground gently, she felt her weight give in embraced by exhaustion.

* * *

Leafa sat with her back against a tree in the forest they trained in, feeling a wave of heat as she looked down at Kirito who slept far too soundly on her lap.

"Mmmmmm...should I wake her up?" Leafa asked Yui, who was sitting on the Sylph's shoulder.

She shook her head. "Nope, Mommy's been working hard these past days, this can be her reward?"

"Using me as a pillow?" Leafa asked with a deadpanned expression.

"No silly, getting a good rest. You've been working hard too you know." She remarked, flying in front of Leafa's face.

"It's nothing, really..." Leafa looked down at Kirito, hesitantly poking the male avatar's cheek.

"She's not going to be waking up for a while."

"How can you tell?"

Yui smiled proudly, "Because I was specially built to read human habits and emotions, and I can tell that Mommy's been exhausted with all the extra training she's been doing."

"Extra training?"

"Yup, Mommy's been doing extra flight training since you've been gone every day."

" What?!"

Yui immediately put her small hands on Leafa's lips to silence her outburst. "Shuuuu"

The Sylph regained her composure. "Are you serious?!" She harshly whispered. "When does she even log out?!"

Yui just shrugged her shoulders.

"You guys..." Leafa sighed. "But before I forget, I need to tell you that I'm not going to be available tomorrow."

Yui's eyes lit up with excitement. "Are you going on a date?!"

"What? Why would you assume that?"

"Because isn't that what young humans do? They go out with a special friend, and do fun stuff?"

"Who is teaching you this stuff?"

"I was programmed with this knowledge, it's so I can help people understand their feelings. Like now, your face is red, and your heart is beating fast."

"Wha-not it's not!"

"Sure it is, your heart beats faster whenever Mommy is around, so you have strong feelings for Mommy, right?"

"...For a cute pixie, you're really dangerous, you know that right?"

Yui nodded cutely.

Leafa sighed, allowing Yui to sit on the palm of her hand, "I don't have a date tomorrow, I'm just...visiting my sister..."

"Sister?" Yui tilted her head curiously.

Leafa nodded somberly. "She's in the hospital right now..."

"That's sad...is she sick?"

Leafa shook her head. "No, not really I've been feeling too depressed to visit lately...but," Leafa's head lifted slightly with a spark of happiness in her eyes. "Now I have a chance to tell her about the two of you, and how much fun I've been having."

Yui couldn't help but fly closer towards Leafa's face in excitement. "Really?! Do we really make you happy?!"

The Sylph nodded earnestly. "Yup. You guys really do." She couldn't repress a chuckle looking at Yui's jubilant aura that now surrounded her.

"You know, I think you make Mommy really happy as well."

"Ah- Is that right?"

Yui nodded. "Yup, you're a really good friend, I can tell Mommy really likes you alot." Yui's expression dropped slightly, growing more defensive. "Ah, but not more than Daddy."

Leafa chucked, "Got it, no making any movies on your Mommy."

"That's right!" Yui returned to sitting on Leafa's shoulder, the two looking up at the night sky of Alfheilm as the stars began to come out.

* * *

Kirito slapped her hands together apologetically.

"I'm really sorry!"

Leafa tried to dissuade her shame. "It's really okay, you couldn't help that you feel asleep for the entire night. Besides, Yui's told me that you've been training hard."

"Ah...she did, did she?" Kirito looked at Yui who returned to her larger form, sleeping on the bed of their private inn room.

"Don't blame her for telling, moreover," Leafa placed both hands on her hips looking at Kirito in an accusatory tone. "What are you thinking? Playing this game 24/7 is really bad for your health, why not log out for a while?"

Kirito flinched slightly, "It's hard to explain..."

"It's hard to explain why you won't log out?" Leafa's eyes lit up slightly, as she drew a more apologetic expression, "Sorry, is it because of Yui?"

Kirito shook her head, "It's little more complicated than that..." A dark expression drew on Kirito's face, worrying Leafa.

The Sylph sighed, placing a hand on Kirito's shoulder, making the Spriggan flinch at the touch. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it you know. I know we're just online friends, but it's okay for you to rely on me sometimes you know." Leafa gave her a reassuring smile.

Kirito returned the slight smile, placing her hand on Leafa's as she lowered her head apologetically, "Sorry, I've taken advantage of your kindness too many times already..."

Leafa huffed, saying "Dummy." as she gently flicked Kirito's forehead.

"Ow-"

"That's exactly what friends are for, didn't I say that you would support you when you needed it? That fact doesn't ever change for as long as we're friends."

Kirito's eyes widened at Leafa's words, she smiled mournfully at the Sylph. "Then, please allow me to keep relying on you from now on, Leafa."

"Of course!"

The Spriggan could help but wince at Leafa's radiance.

 _I wonder if you would still smile like that if you knew who I really was..._

* * *

Shouhei sighed at he zipped up his jacket, feeling a chill as he looked up at the towering hospital before him. The second he stepped towards the lobby, his phone began to ring.

"Hm?" He pulled his cell out of his pocket, recognizing the number that was etched across the screen.

"Yui?"

"Hello !"

"Is something up?"

"Nope, I just wanted to be with you when you visited your sister."

"...What? Do you know where I am right now?!"

"Yup! Your phone has a GPS in it, so I tracked it."

Shouhei felt a chill down his spine. "You really are a dangerous pixie."

"Yup!"

Shouhei sighed, walking into the building. He took a few moments to say hi to the nurse's that recognized him and sign into the building.

"So what kind of person is your sister ?"

"You can call me Shouhei when your Mommy's not listening Yui."

"Oh, is that your real name? It's nice!"

Shouhei mumbled a thank you, stopping for a moment, resting his back against the wall of this almost empty hospital. "She's...a very selfless person, but also a little selfish."

"Oh?"

He chuckled somberly at the memories that came back to him, "She is the type of person go out of her way to avoid other people as much as possible, but she can't help but intervene if someone's in trouble. I think I may have had a hand in that though..."

"How come?"

"When I was younger, I got beat up a lot because I wasn't good at anything. My grades weren't good, and even at Kendo I was the weakest compared to other people. I kept it all hidden from my mom and sister because I thought it would only bother them, and at the time, I thought sis hated me..."The image of Kiyoto's closed room came to mind, he wondered if it had grown dusty since no one had gone in there since..."But the moment she found out what was happening she got expelled for beating up the kids making fun of me, but that didn't matter to her, ever day since then she walked with me to and from school, even helping me with my school work so my grades improved. Mom didn't do much to re-enroll sis in another school, I think she knew how much sis hated it, so from then on sis just did her own thing. Except..."

 _I couldn't do anything for her when it mattered..._

Shouhei looked at the familiar door in-front of him about to open it when he heard Yui's voice. "Mr. Shouhei, stop." the pixie's tone had changed drastically."

"Huh?"

"Something's wrong. Be careful."

"What do you mean?" Shouhei asked as he opened the door. The curtain's were already opened, allowing a few rays to shine in. Kiyoto was in the same place she had been the past few years, resting soundly.

"Hey sis." Shouhei heart swelled at the sight of his family, but the feeling dropped as he noticed the newly placed bouquet sitting to the side of Kiyoto's bed.

 _That bastard..._

"Mr. Shouhei , there's a signal coming from the room!"

"Huh?" He looked around slightly, "It's probably from my sister's NerveGear, she's in a coma-"

"No it's an Analog signal, you're being watched!"

Shouhei could feel the shock spread though his body, his eyes were directly trained on the flowers, those damned flowers-

He gritted his teeth, immediately turning around to leave the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yui, what the hell is going on?!"

"There were analog signals coming from that room, I can't trace where it's coming from, but it had audio and analog signals being received, so someone likely is receiving a live signal from a camera."

"Who the fuck-" The realization dawned upon him, he had to stop himself from hitting the wall in anger.

" Mr. Shouhei?" Yui called to him with concern.

"I'm going to kill him. That sick bastard..."

" calm down!" Yui reasoned.

Shouhei took a few breaths, still feeling enraged, but reasonably, didn't directly discard the bouquet that was taunting him in the room behind him.

 _If that guy finds out I know about the camera...there's no telling what he'd do to Kiyoto..._

"This is so messed up." Shouhei muttered to himself, realizing that taking action in this entire situation was futile. If he made a single mistake, the life support that his sister was on would go away. Even if he reported what was happening, the hospital room wasn't under the Kirigaya family name, his sister's life relied on that sick freak. Whose to say that if he were arrested the hospital wouldn't pull the plug...

" Mr. Shouhei?"

Yui...he needed to go back, he needed to see them.

With a stabbing pain in his chest, he left his sister alone, feeling that one day he would pay for always running away from his problems...

* * *

Yui was hovering around the inn room frantically. Her mother was watching as she was doing so, having already attempted to stop her from panicking over...something, she wasn't sure. The pixie had insisted that she spend the day resting after Leafa had left in the morning a few hours ago, but now it was sunset, and Kirito was eager to return to training.

"Yui-" Kirito's words were cut off by an Avatar being spawned into the room. She smiled at familiar Sylph standing before them who had her head lowered. She stood from the bed, about to walk over to her friend.

"Leafa, welcome ba-" Kirito's welcomes were cut off by Leafa suddenly embracing her, crashing on the bed as the Sylph held her tightly.

"Ah-" Kirito looked towards Yui, who for some reason had now hidden in her jacket pocket.

Can we stay like this for a moment, please." Kirito could hear Leafa's voice crack as she saw tears streaming down her face. The Spriggan's eyes softened as her returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around the smaller Sylph, gently stroking her head.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry. It's rude to bring real world problems here...it's just...everything so so messed up...and I can't do a thing to stop it..."

"It's okay, you're safe here." She gently said as Leafa grasped her jacket tighter. "Whether it's in the real world or here, it's okay to cry when it hurts. There's nothing stopping you from expressing emotion here."

"Kirito..." Leafa said her name gently as her wails were muffled against the Spriggan's clothes, crying her heart out as Kirito comforted her through gentle words, holding her the entire time.

"I'm sorry."

Leafa still remained in Kirito's lap as the latter had sat up, still stoking the Sylph's head as she was still distressed.

Kirito shook her head, "It's really okay. Everyone needs to cry once in a while."

Leafa's eyes narrowed in shame at Kirito's words. " No I mean..." She sat up, in front of Kirito, handing her head, greatly wanting to relive the comforting warmth she felt earlier.

"I think you should know, I'm actually male in real life, I just play a female avatar...I'm useless when it comes to my normal life, I'm insensitive to the point where I don't care about other people's feelings, and my only worth is that I'm good at fighting, even so... "

 _I just want someone to accept the person I really am..._

The words eased some burden on her heart, a new wave of anxiety filled Leafa's head as every second that passed made her feel more and more vulnerable.

He flinched as she felt Kirito grasp his hand, looking up at the smiling Spriggan. "Leafa, it's okay. You're my friend, nothing is going to change that, not ever."

The Sylph lowered his head, pressing his forehead against Kirito's hand, this time dawning an exasperated smile, "You, you're really something you know..."

* * *

 **I did not mean to make Leafa and Kirito so shippy, but I still love how their relationship is turning out...It would be a real shame if something were to happen to it...** **Yay, more trauma for to come.**

 **This chapter got creepy, legitimately gave me the chills writing Sho's revelation; also the easiest way I can explain that of how Yui can sense the camera is it's like a phone picking up a Bluetooth signal, except for Yui it's more refined. The distress she felt came from concern for Sho, and also her realizing that Leafa and her beloved Mommy are kin, poor kid. She's not going to tell Kirito, because she's already aware that Kirito is going through so much at this time.**

 **The last few moments of the chapter is Sho trying to reach out to someone for some understanding because he has been so lonely for years, going alot of BS/stress with his family and a certain POS's and really needs companionship, it just so happened to be Kirito...( I am so mean to this kid)**

 **Please review, it really helps!**

 **NEXT TIME: HORRIFYING TRUTHS**


	20. 4 Days Past

Lil' note for those who asked, just some notes.

The story primarily takes place from Kirito's perspective in ALO, and Shouhei's IRL.

Within the game, Kirito knows Leafa's a male player so that's how she perceives him, that's why the pronouns for him changed.

Kirito and Shouhei use their receptive anime avatars in-game.

* * *

Shouhei sighed to himself, letting out a small cloud as the weather became colder these passing weeks. He stood outside the gates of a private academy still in session after school hours due to it's circumstances wearing headphones and adjusting his scarf so that at least half of his face was hidden.

There was always a pit in his stomach whenever he was walking around in reality, it burned moreso in this instance just looking at these students walking around in front of him; Happy, Laughing...

He chuckled bitterly to himself. "How dare they."

 _How dare they be the ones still alive_

This time today, he noticed them again, light haired boy and his friend had their phones out, adjusted at a weird angle.

He nibbled at his breakfast of muffins, spotting them walking next to a younger girl, all smiling while the light haired boy offered a chuckle now and again. The guy was tall, probably taller than himself, having light colored hair that immediately stood out against the crowd. He was always seen walking home with these two girls, sometimes there was an older shaggy looking guy that met them at the end of the road but that was only occasionally.

 _About time they noticed me._

He smirked in amusement, turning his back into the alley as his phone buzzed.

 **[Hey, so guess what?]**

Shouhei took another bite of his muffin as he typed a reply to his friend, a little curious.

 **[ _Found another assassination job?_ ]**

 **[HA. I WISH.]**

 **[I GOT CAUGHT BY EFFING SALAMANDERS]**

Shouhei almost choked on his muffin, he pounded his chest a few times before it went down. He hacked a few times as the bite left a sinking feeling in his chest.

[ ** _wtf happened? I thought that you were doing some espionage for a while?_ ]**

 **[I DID. TURNS OUT EFFING SIGURD IS A SPY FOR SALAMANDERS! HE EVEN HAD THE NERVE TO MEET WITH THEM ON OUR TERRITORY! Literally, I followed him down to the sewers and they caught me! :( ]**

 **[Now I gotta wait an HOUR TO RES, because again, I GOT KIDNAPPED BY EFFING SALAMANDERS, AND EFFING SIGURD, WHO'S SENDING AN ENTIRE BATTALION OF THEIR STRONGEST AFTER SAKUYA AT HER ALLIANCE MEETING TODAY!]**

Shouhei felt a sinking feeling in his chest.

 **[Yeah so until I find a way out I can't send any messages to warn her, so you're my best bet, think you could go save her?]**

 **[ _I'm almost an hour away from the meeting spot in game, plus..._ ]**

He hesitated for a moment, fighting the instinct to look back at the school.

 **[ _I already made a promise to Kirito and Yui to help find a way up the tree_ ]**

 **[Seriously? That's imposs- okay you know what, I'm not getting into that. You want up the tree? Your best bet is getting in on that alliance. Sakuya likes you right? It shouldn't matter that you went renegade so long as you didn't commit any serious crimes.]**

 **[ _That's true...but what about you? Should we go rescue you?_ ]**

 **[Nah, those idiots took me to Sigurd's dungeon. I figure I'll have a lil' fun while I'm here...kekeke 8) ]**

A familiar chill went down Shouhei's spine as he smirked at his friend's message.

 **[ _Hope you'll save me some of those spoils_ ]**

 **[Depends on how much I'm feeling generous today. Anyway, good luck!]**

 **[ _Yeah, see ya_ ]**

Shouhei looked over the messages that were just send the past minuets, his heart beating fast as a smile drew on his face. Immediately, he carefully scarfed down his muffin as he jogged towards the bus stop.

"Yui, can you hear me?"

"mh hm!" He heard her though the set of headphones. "Loud an clear !"

"That guy you had me track down caught my scent, I think I'm gonna haveta back off for a bit."

"No problem!"

"Also, I'm on my way back to ALO, get ready."

"Yes!" Yui cheered excitedly. "Are we gonna kill some monsters today?"

"Heh," He smirked at her enthusiasm, "Something like that."

* * *

Kirito sat atop one of the sky pillars that looked up the world tree, Yui in her NPC form resting her head on her lap. She wasn't sleeping, more or less was just simply looking for some attention from her mother.

"Kirito! Yui!"

Both drew their attention to the familiar Sylph flying towards them with great speed. Yui smiled brightly, sitting up, and quite skillfully, jumped into Leafa's arms as he drew closer.

"Good morning Leafa!" Yui brightly said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kirito could see that the Sylph was weak to her daughters charms, and returned the smile. "Good morning Little miss." causing Yui to giggle at her new nickname. He lifted his head towards her now, a faint redness dusting his avatar's cheeks.

"It's early for th-" Kirito started to say.

"Kirito-"

They were both taken aback by their interruptions.

"Ah, sorry, you go ahead." Leafa dropped his head slightly in respect.

"No no, It's fine." Kirito insisted, shaking her head, standing up from where she was sitting.

Leafa hesitated for a moment. "Here's the thing, Recon just told me that tomorrow there's going to be an ambush of Salamanders against the Leader of the Sylphs and the Leader of the Caiths as they're about to form an alliance to climb the world tree this evening."

That caught both Kirito's and Yui's attention.

"If we can get there before them, there's a chance that we could help them out and be involved with their plan."

"Thats..." Kirito's breath dropped at that news.

 _Could we really have this chance...?_

Kirito glanced at Yui still in Leafa's arms, who nodded in determination at her mother, turning back into her pixie form to sit on Leafa's shoulder; then at Leafa who had uncertainly written on his face. She looked back up up at the World tree before them, seeming to give off an overbearing aura against her, making her sword hand twitch in reaction.

Kirito sighed, "Let's do this."

Leafa smiled in relief. " The meeting place is going to take a couple hours to get to, but it shouldn't be as difficult as it was to get here, if we head early, chances are we can get there before the Salamanders know what hit them."

"Then we should probably get going then." Kirito stretched out her wings, levitating next to Leafa.

"Actually, we can get there faster if we take turns flying."

"Hrm?" Kirito tilted her head curiously.

"It's a trick that works with light-weight races, since there's just the two of us we can take turns carrying other while flying."

"That sounds kind of dangerous..."

Leafa smiled reassuringly. "Your flying has gotten significantly better, plus any if we just avoid any flying enemies I think we'll be alright."

"...Do you really trust me not to drop you?" Kirito asked, as she could feel the butterflies rampaging in her stomach as Leafa stood in front of her.

"Course not, besides, even you do drop me I can just use my wings again, it's no big deal."

"...If you say so. So, how do you want me to carry you?"

Leafa took a step forward, "Pardon me." and wrapped his arms around her neck, looking up at Kirito's avatar slightly. "Bridal style is easiest."

Kirito nodded, sweeping Leafa's legs from under him. "Is this fine?" She asked, feeling a little heat on her cheeks, but Leafa simply nodded.

"Yup. Feeling embarrassed?"

"Just a little." She admitted shyly. "You're really light though."

"Hehe, perks of being a Sylph; But no worries, it'll be just us for a while before we see other players." Leafa reassured.

Kirito nodded with a smile as she stretched out her wings

* * *

They had been flying for about three hours, leaning on each other as their target location drew closer. In the distance there was a waterfall with a rainbow above it, paired with cliffs that could be seen from a far distance.

"I wish we could go faster...this rate, we're not gonna make it before the Salamanders." Leafa muttered to himself as this turn he carried Kirito in his arms. Both of them had spotted the familiar crimson armor of the Salamanders stand out against the forests below.

"I've got player readings!" Yui exclaimed as she popped out of Kirito's jacket pocket. "Sixty-eight of them flying in formation! For what I can tell, It could be the Salamander's attack squad!"

Leafa flinched as he looked down at Yui. "That many?!"

Yui nodded, "There are fourteen more players on platform. Most likely, they are the diplomats of Sylph's, and Caith Sith's. The two groups of players will make contact in fifty seconds."

Leafa's expression grew fierce in agitation, unintentionally gripping Kirito tighter.

"...Leafa, do you have a plan when we get there?" Kirito asked seriously.

"Best case scenario we can reach there before the Salamanders and warn Sakuya, even if they're outnumbered she can hold herself as one of the strongest sylphs. Even if they already begin the attack I can at least get her out of there." Leafa twitched slightly. "But in doing so I'd have to leave you behind..."

Kirito looked up at Leafa starting towards a clearing directly ahead, she hesitated for a moment. "Leafa, let me go for a sec, and trust me on this."

"Hm?" Leafa did as he was asked, watching Kirito fall for a moment, before summoning her wings and taking a sprint back yards away. She took out her great sword, holding it in both hands as she held the blunt side towards him with a spark in her eyes.

"Come at me with all you'd got!"

"Huh...?" Leafa was confused for a split second before he understood. Drawing a smirk on his face, he charged his wings as Kirito did the same with her weapon. Then in one swift motion, everything seemed to slow down as Leafa blindingly dashed forwards, breaking his wings as they ran out of time, but landing on Kirito's weapon feet first.

There was a split second a smirks exchanged between them, charged with excitement as Kirito launched the Sylph off like a fast ball towards the meeting place.

Leafa flew past the barrage Salamanders easily, in a flash of green light while re summoning his wings and immediately using all of his strength to sprint towards the meeting place. He dropped his wings, skidding towards the meeting and ended up on his knees in front of a familiar Sylph wearing a Kimono looking shocked as to what just appeared infront her.

"Sakuya!"

"Leafa?! Wha-What are you doing here?! How did you even-" She looked back towards the sky and the approaching Salamanders.

"You've been betrayed."

Sakuya was dumbfounded for a moment before shaking her head, "You've gotta be kidding me..."

"I want to talk to your commander!" A shout rang through the clearing as Kirito drew the attention of the Salamanders from behind, weapon in hand.

Murmurs broke out as well as a few laughs among all three races.

"Get lost scum." One of the Salamanders cheekily said, flying forward towards Kirito. "Unless you wanna be-ack!"

In one swift motion she struck the Salamander down, silencing the crowd before her.

"Like I said." She muttered, "I want to talk to your commander!" Her words were enforced this time with strength.

"Leafa, who is that?" Sakuya asked as the Salamanders gave way to a taller Salamander with red hair and an aura that stood out from the rest of them.

"...What the hell is Spriggan like you doing here?"

" I have business with the Sylph Leader, and you all are in the way of that."

The Sylph leader looked towards Leafa in confusion, but was only met with a nervous smile.

"So what? We could easily strike you down alongside the rest of these weaklings." Eugene remarked with his arms crossed. There was a hint of condensation in his words as he looking down at the smaller avatar.

"Weaklings?" Kirito smirked. "Big talk coming from a guy whose own men can easily be cut through."

 _Oh dear God what is she doing?!_

Leafa cringed internally at Kirito's words, very much fearful now.

"That is true I suppose. However, my men hold no candle to me."

"Is that so?" Kirito remarked. "Then you should place your weapon where your mouth is."

There was a brief silence between the two, as laughter rang through the air.

"You're amusing, for a fool. Very well, I will grant you a chance, to live."

"That's quite a generous offer." Kirito remarked as she held her own weapon against him. "What do they call you?"

"I am Eugene, General of all Salamanders. And you are?"

The Spiriggan tightened her grip. "My friends call me Kirito."

"Kirito?" Eugene looked shocked for moment before it was immediately dropped as he pulled his weapon from it's sheath, a long sword that radiated strength. "Very well, if you can survive my attacks for thirty seconds, I'll consider hearing you out."

The two held their weapons ajar of each other, neither moving in leau of the other; simply waiting for the first strike.

Rays of sunlight were scattered through the cloud line, and in a split second, Kirito was blinding by a reflection of Eugene's weapon, he slashed his weapon down as she attempted to block it wit her own. However, Eugene's weapon was undeterred by the attack and ghosted through her sword as if it was nothing, shaking her to her very core as crashed against a nearby cliff harshly.

"Kirito!" Leafa yelled out in concern as a cloud of dust signaled her location.

 _That hurt..._

Kirito gritted her teeth in pain as looked up to see Eugene coming back towards her jabbing his sword directly at her. She flew towards him once again trying to block his weapon, now seeing that again it phased through her sword. But this time, she evaded by falling and re summoning her wings, from a safe distance below him.

 _What the hell kind of attack was that!?_

She glared at him, "Hey Red, what was that?"

A sinister smile just drew on Eugene's face as he drew in for another attack. Kirito this time aimed for his arm, getting in a few scratches against his armor, but for every strike she made, Eugene followed up with 5 more, covering her avatar in red marks.

"I've changed my mind about you Kirito." Eugene remarked as he prepared for another attack. "You just like those men you called weak. In another game you were probably high standing, but here," he dashed forward, but Kirito managed to catch his attack by undercutting his side evading his attack entirely, but as she turned around he was already prepared to strike again.

"You're nothing."

He slashed down, not doing a lot of damage this time around, but enough to make Kirito flinch back. She tried to grasp her breath as Eugene waited for her next attack.

 _His first attack can pass through my weapon, however..._

Eugene dashed forward again as she recited a spell, flying backward to gain time. Using all her mana, the entire arena was covered in black smoke

"What the-" She heard Eugene say before the lost sight of each other. Her dark vision was activated as she spotted her target, flying towards Leafa.

"Sorry, I'm gonna to borrow this for a sec."

Leafa reacted as he felt something pull at him, "Heh?!" realizing that only his scabbard was at his side.

"Trying to buy time?!" Eugene muttered as he dispersed the smoke. He looking around for the Spriggan to no avail, only growing more agitated. "Where did he go?!"

"Do you think...He ran away?" Caith Sith remarked.

"Of course he didn't!" Leafa barked, but flinched at his own words.

 _Would she really?...I would blame her if she did..._

But he immediately shook away those thoughts, searching the skies for his friend.

"Up there!" Someone called.

A great distance above them all Kirito had removed her wings and was falling at great speed towards Eugene.

Eugene clicked his tongue in agitation, intercepting Kirito's attack with his own, "Die!" his weapon passing through hers, but was caught off guard as she caught his arm with a smaller sword making him flinch.

With this opening the closer the came to the ground, the faster her strikes were against his armor, dwindling his health rapidly as the window for counter attack drew closer to closing.

 _FASTER...FASTER...EVEN FASTER_

Eugene chanted a spell, halting Kirito's combo stream for a moment as she summoned her wings back to catch her before the spell exploded in response blocking everyone's vision in a cloud of smoke as Eugene suddenly flew out yelling in anger as he tried attacking again. But this time his attack missed by a hair as Kirito impaled him with her great sword and in one swift motion cut off his sword arm, effectively disarming him. Both of their health's were in the red as Kirito's attacks were now blindingly fast.

But in one move everything stopped.

Kirito coughed as she felt an intense pain in her chest, her vision grew dark.

Looking down, she saw that while Eugene was still losing heath due to her weapon, he had impaled her with his arm.

Depleting her heath, she felt numb as she felt both of her swords falling out of her hands, and the words **[YOU ARE DEAD]** flashed before her eyes.

Kirito felt numb, unable to move her body, not that she wanted to at the moment.

 _Heh, I lost again..._

* * *

"-irito"

"Kirito-"

"KIRITO!"

The next time she opened her eyes she was on her knees, then looked up to see Leafa, smiling in relief. "Thank Goodness! You idiot!" He immediately hugged her.

"Are you okay? Your remain light was unresponsive for 5 minuets, I thought you were glitched out or something!"

Kirito smirked at Leafa's words, touched at his concern. "I'm fine Leafa, I guess that battle was too much for me."

"Hey, Spriggan."

Kirito turned her head to see Eugene standing a few feet away, looking down at her, holding out his hand as a crutch. She felt irritation looking at the avatar, but accepted the gesture. Both gripped their hands together in agitation, but there was not longer any hint of hostility between them anymore.

"You fought well, you're the first to send me into the red." He acknowledged.

Kirito nodded, "Same goes for you. So, what will you do now, I hope you realize I can't allow you to get in my way."

Eugene smirked at her words before his gaze turned more serious. "Kirito... that was the name of the hero of Aincrad, wasn't it?"

The Spriggan could help but flinch slightly at those words.

"The online forms say she was a demon, able to take on a raid boss completely alone, and stood again Kayaba Akihiko. But here's the kicker, they say that she was a master of duel wielding combat, and judging from your own style, I'd say I would've been a goner had I chose to take you on on the ground."

Kirito said nothing.

"So, what exactly is your goal?"

" Same as all of you, trying to get the the top of the world tree,

Eugene smirked, "Interesting, do you plan on granting the Spirggan race the perks of being an Alf?

She shook her head, "No, I'm just playing the game just as the rest of you, all I want is to reach the top. And with the Salmanders, we'd have a better chance doing just of that." She offered.

Eugene looked directly at the alliance leaders, who nodded at him respectfully.

"In this world, skill can hold strength can hold a candle over action, the Salamanders will support the alliance granted our leader agrees to it, however... once we reach the top, I will be the one claiming the Alf power for the Salamanders"

"We shall see about that General." Sakuya remarked darkly, but with a smile drawn on her face.

He nodded to her, looking back at Kirito. "I hope that we may have a rematch one day, after all, I wasn't facing you at your strongest."

Kirito smirked, "Then I hope you'll be prepared for loss."

Eugene simply returned her smirk, flying back towards his troops.

As soon as they flew a distance, Kirito let out a sigh of exhaustion, falling to her knees. "Hah, that was exhausting." She said out loud as the pain in her chest lingered.

"You really are insane. You know that?" Leafa remarked with his head lowered.

"Yeah, but you still love me anyway, right?" She joked, but received a flick to the back of the head in response. "ow"

"Ahem...excuse me," The two's attention went to the Sylph leader now holding an annoyed expression, "Could either of you care to explain what's going on?"

Leafa took a step forward, "Sakuya, it's like this, Recon discovered the Sigurd plotted to have you killed by turning over your secrets to the Salamanders."

She nodded, "Ah, I see. Sigurd's attitude has always been a bother...but it's about time I throw out the trash."

"If it helps, Recon's already in his castle." Leafa smiled darkly.

"Hehh? That is interesting." Sakuya smiled darkly, she pulled up her menu, sending something over message quickly, then getting an immediate response that made her narrow her eyes in anticipation. " Rue, have you raised your dark magic skill yet?" She asked the Caith Sith standing nearby.

"Mm-hm." She nodded as her ears twitched cutely. The Caith Sith chanted a spell, forming a dome of dark magic around the two of them.

"Are you really okay?" Leafa turned all his concerns on Kirito who smiled back shyly sitting on the ground.

"A little sore, but overall I'm fine."

"Sore?" Leafa's shoulders suddenly shook, "Ah, Yui! Is she okay?!" The Sylph looked towards Kirito's pocket to see the little pixie pop out.

"I'm fine!" Yui said with a smile, she looked up at her mother. "Mama, are you okay?"

Kirito simply rubbed Yui's small head with her finger. "Don't worry about me, but I wouldn't be against going back for a nap."

"That can be arranged." Sakuya said exiting the dome of darkness.

"Sakuya, could you get us back to the capital." Leafa asked.

She nodded, "Of course, it's the least I can do, but-" she glanced at Kirito with a dark smile on her face. "I expect you to explain everything soon, if you wouldn't mind friending me that is."

The Sylph leader smiled earnestly, but there was something off about her...

"Um, sure?" Kirito pulled up her menu, and accepted her friend request.

"Thank you very much." Sakuya smiled. From her menu she took out an item that looked similar to a crystal, but it was shaped like a diamond, sparkling in the light of day.

"This is an exclusive item for race leaders, it can teleport us to their the capital or the Sylph hometown." Leafa commented.

"Next time we chat, I hope you can allow me to borrow your friend Leafa." Sakuya remarked cheerfully as the item went into effect, triggering a magical circle around the two players.

"You're already having too much fun with Recon, I hesitate to recommend anyone else."

"Ah, well." Suddenly, there was a blood curtailing scream before it was brutally cut off, coming from the dark dome."I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement."

Kirito felt a chill down her spine while Leafa stood composed, clearly used to this side of his former leader.

* * *

The moment they entered their room at the inn, Kirito immediately crashed on the bed, dead exhausted. Yui flew next to her, patting her head happily. Leafa flinched slightly at the sight. They were happy, everything was fine, so what if...

 _Ask her, just ask. What's the harm?_

"...Kirito."

The Spriggan sat up, feet hanging off of the bed. She noticed something was off, Leafa had his head lowered, his hands clenched, holding a dark expression on his face.

He took a deep breath, lifting his head, feeling that pit in his stomach burn with rage.

"Are you really from Sword Art Online?"

"...So you heard that?"

"Kind of hard no to, considering it spanned for over 2 years. You're a survivor?" he couldn't help but grit his teeth.

"Does it matter? Does it matter to you?" She inquired.

"You're a survivor playing another VR game. Didn't you already get your fill of that in that place? Are you so detached that you need to stay in another deep dive game to stay sane?!" His tone turned harsh, he didn't intend to, but looking at this person in front of him...

"Isn't your family worried about you? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THEM ENOUGH NOT TO TOUCH ANOTHER GAME?!"

He could see Kirito flinch at his words, and was fully prepared for her to bite back.

"Hm." She nodded, "I wonder that." She said gently with a melancholic smile on her face. "If they're worried about me."

 _Huh?_

"Are you dense, of course they care."

She chuckled at his words, holding Yui in her hands. "Leafa, you're kind."

Her words shook him.

"I'm not being kind! I'm telling you that what you're doing is stupid! Leave, you need to leave this game, and just-"

"I've already been asleep in the real world for a long time, Leafa." Kirito's words caught him off guard. She was so calm, just sitting there with a smile on her face. "But, there are people I need to absolutely see again, even if I can't reach the outside, I have to keep fighting until I just stop." Kirito lowered her head, "Whatever's on top is probably my only way to escape this prison."

 _Prison?_

"Then why...why are you oriented on climbing that tree. You...you can't log out?" Leafa murmured in realization, shock spreading throughout his body.

"I hope they're well though." She lifted her head with a smile on her face.

"Huh?"

"Leafa...could I ask you for a favor?" She looked him with clear eyes. "My family is on the other side, my aunt, and my little brother."

Leafa only listened to her words.

"If they haven't moved my body out of my home city, they should still be staying at our home, Kirigaya."

Leafa's entire world stopped, while Kirito still smiled.

 _N...No possible way..._

"Kiyo?" His voice wavered saying her name.

A moment passed, and Kirito's eyes widened in shock at her childhood nickname. "Sho?"

* * *

 **Ha. Not Dead.**

 **Sho, espionage isn't recommended for kids.**

 **Next time, realizations and choices.**

 **There was another scene where I had Sigurd murdered, and this is an outline of what I felt was better cut out. Fictional Violence is fun.**

"Hehh? That is interesting." Sakuya smiled darkly, she pulled up her menu, sending something over message quickly, then getting an immediate response that made her narrow her eyes in excitement. " Rue, have you raised your dark magic skill yet?" She asked the Caith Sith standing nearby.

"Mm-hm." She nodded as her ears twitched cutely.

"Then, if you wouldn't mind contacting our friend?"

"Sigurd!"Sakuya smiled at the

"Sa-Sakuya! You-" "Ahem, did everything go well?"

"Nice to see you, too. It went very well. There's still a matter signing a treaty, though..."

"Ah, were you successful?"

"Very much so, thank you for asking. By the way, we had an unexpected guest."

"Guest?"

"General Eugene, it was the most interesting thing actually. He was sent here directly, almost as if someone gave him the exact location to a secret meeting. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Sigurd hesitated, "Tch, even if I did, what would you do, fire me? Or, maybe you wanna take away of my command? If so, remember, without me running your military, your rule won't last very long...

"Actually, I was thinking, since you can't stand being Sylph, you'll be free to be treated as an outsider."

Sigurd's chair slammed to the ground as he abruptly stood in shock. "Wait, what!? ...Hold on, are you crazy!? Me...? You-you're banishing me!?"

"I'm treating you as any I would any aggressive renegade within our borders. In this situation however," Sakuya's eyes drifted off screen towards her menu as she returned her attention back to the now renegade with a smile. "Feel free to do as you with with him."

"Heh?" Sigurd's eyes widened with confusion. "What are you-"

"Gladly so my lady."

Sigurd didn't have the chance to turn around as paralyzed from behind, having his head slammed against the table by a familiar smaller Sylph with a dangerous gleam in his eye holding a paralyzing knife in his hand.

"You?!" Sigurd muttered looking up angrily.

Sakuya simply smiled. "Recon, I do believe our Sigurd needs to be educated on Sylphvian etiquette."

Recon smirked, "Lesson one." He slammed the knife on the table only a hair's length from Sigurd's face. "If you cross our leader, have the decency to clean up the mess before her hires find out. And let me tell you, it's not a pleasant feeling to be stabbed in the back, shall I show you?"


	21. One Day Later

Kirito stood before the the Tower, her head lowered, sword in her hand.

"Mama!"

She gave no response as Yui in her Pixie form hovered before her head, concerned for her mother.

"We should wait for Leafa, I'm sure he'll-"

"Yui."

The Pixie flinched as Kirito spoke in a hollow tone. There was no hiding her pain as upon realization of who Leafa really was, the Sylph immediately logged out of the system before either had a chance to react.

"How do I get up there?" Kirito lifted her head to look up to a height that was impossible to attain. There was no more waiting, no more support from the outside world that would make it in time, all she needed was to fight through everything that stood between her and a way out.

"...There are thousands of guardians, all of them maxed out on strength and magic." Yui began as she analyzed the system. "All together, even if there was battalion there would be no way to defeat them all; they respawn faster than they can be defeated."

"Tell me something useful."

Yui noticed her mother's curtness, but said nothing due to her mother's stressed state, "Fighting all of them at once is useless, so you're going to have to out fly them. With the stats you have now it's possible."

"That's all I need to know."

Kirito pressed forward, placing her hand against the giant gate leading to, taking a step forward as it opened.

One way or another, the end of everything.

* * *

Shouhei was curled in the fetal position, his head on the mattress.

 _That was..._

He threw his pillow against the wall in a fit of rage, screaming with all of his might not to go crazy.

His sister was alive.

She was live and trapped in ALO.

And he just left her there to cry in his room like a baby.

He grasped his face as tears began to fall from his eyes, his breath shortening as he tried to silence his own cries. There was no one home to hear him, there was never anyone home when he needed it, not anymore...

He took a deep breath, hanging his feet over the bed as he looked at a frame that was set down with a thin layer of dust covering it. Years had past, living in a family of just "be home late" notes and a closed off room.

Shouhei lifted himself from his bed, holding onto his AmuSphere. When he opened the door, his body seemed to move on it's own until he was standing infront of the door leading to a room that hadn't been opened in years.

He took a deep breath, slowly placing his hand on the door knob, as though any hasty movement would shatter the entrance. When he stepped inside, the first thing he noticed was that the room's personal belongings were gone, bed was made, and the curtains were closed. Unsurprising, the last thing their mother did was make the bed after shutting this door on the final day. Eventually as the months past she boxed away his sister's clothes and books, leaving only PC and bed to remember. Nothing to remind him that his best friend was gone.

They argued about it for days, in the back of his mind he remembered her saying that they needed to move on. She was saying it for his sake, at the time he fell too deep, too hopeful that she'd wake up again, so much so that nothing else mattered; Nothing to the point where it damaged his own health.

Shouhei hated those memories, he hated that his mother was right in a sense, he hated that his emotions got the better of him, but even more; he hated that his sister abandoned them. Thousands fought to make it back to the real world, even when every other player woke up, she was still gone.

Except that she wasn't gone.

She was still fighting.

He sat down on the edge of her bed, pulling out his phone and dialing.

"Shinichi, how soon can you meet me at the World Tree?"

* * *

The swarm impaled arrows over and over again. Against one there would've been no comparison but against so many, it was a fools errand.

 _This tree was built so that no one would be able to make to the top, so she would never be able to make it to the top._

It was foolish to only slash at those who stood in her way, as she could feel the arrows impale her back. But there was nothing to be done as her health drained at an unforgiving rate. But as she drew closer to the ceiling, arrows became swords, the first impaling her side, catching her off guard, then one of the Guardians that she had missed appeared before at blinding speed, swiftly impaling her directly in her chest causing her vision to waver as her heart raced.

For a moment, there was the image of an elder man in scarlet red armor, smiling in defeat.

It didn't matter that her wings shattered, her time running out, that she could feel every arrow, every sword until her body rejected the overwhelming agony. As Kirito crashed down to the ground the pain soon became nothing, desperately she reaching out towards the fading light as thousands of enemies swarmed, shooting down at hundreds of arrows.

As the breath left her chest, there was nothing else to do but to close her eyes.

* * *

Leafa stood infront of the grand gates of the Worlds Tree, looking upward towards the cloud line that separated the fae race from the supposed humble King of Fairies.

He reached towards such greatness, knowing that everything that all races had worked towards was something so unobtainable, yet all strove on what seemed like an endless quest.

"Hey!"

Leafa turned to see Recon landing nearby, "The battalion is on their way," He looked around for a moment, "Is your new friend not here?" he asked.

"..."

"hm?" Recon cocked his head curiously as Leafa crossed his arms, unresponsive. "What's up? Did something happen between the two of you?"

 _Nothing;_ was what he wanted to say. There was a time and place to brood over past traumas, but perhaps this wasn't one of them...

"I...did something terrible, really terrible, and now..." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I think they may despise me."

Recon said nothing for a moment before sighing. "So you are human after all."

"Huh?" His response shook him slightly.

"Shouhei, you gotta admit, you're the worst when it comes to actually feeling empathy for others. Heck, you've made so many of our school mates cry it's not even funny. Yet here you are, almost crying because of something you said, over someone you've known for only a second." The Sylph smiled slightly. "But at the same time, when it comes down to it you're the most reliable person I know. Heck, when we started playing together I was sure you'd drop me as soon as you'd gotten the hang of this game, but you never did. Not even when it was clear that you were the strongest, fastest Sylph in all of ALO. Shouhei," Recon took a breath. "you're not a bad person, and we both know, if you've made a mistake you're going to do everything in your power to correct it." His friend punched his shoulder with a smile on his face, so sure of what he'd just said.

Leafa was at a loss for words. The two had been classmates for just one year, but friends even longer. He smirked, wiping away the tears that fell, now donning a broad smile that burned in his chest. "For once you're right."

"Course I am, it's my job to make good judgement calls."

The two pounded fists as suddenly a familiar pixie popped between them, fear in her eyes. "Leafa!"

"Yui?" Leafa was taken aback by the young pixie suddenly appearing between them.

" Mama, she's-" She began but almost immediately was cut off by Leafa.

" Yui, where is she?!" Fear overtook his heart as the small pixie pointed towards the World Tree, grabbing the attention of both Sylphs.

"Alone?!" Leafa asked as Yui nodded her head.

"Is she crazy?!" Recon stammered.

"How long until the Alliance get here?"

"A few minuets?!" Recon hastily estimated, "They have assists but they're meeting just outside the ci-HEY! Where are you going?!"

Leafa dashed towards the gate immediately as Yui caught on to his avatar's ponytail. "She's not going to last 10 seconds!" The gate opened as he touched it, time seemed to slow down as he saw his sister crash to the ground, impaled with dozens of weapons as hundreds of arrows began to rain down.

* * *

"Kirito!"

The last memory Kirito recalled before everything became dark as she flew closer to the ceiling, tears falling from her face as the pain was excruciating to bare. As she opened her eyes slowly, there was a figure blurred before her, eyes widened suddenly as tearful green eyes softened into relief.

"Sho-"

"Agh!-"Leafa winced in pain, as the falling arrows pierced through her brother's avatar.

"Leafa!" Recon shouted as he hovered nearby, drawing the fire of the enemies as he healed the two of them. "Keep moving!" From behind him erupted hundreds of Sylphs, Cat Siths, and Salamanders, only Sakuya and Eugene nodding towards them as infront lay a swarm of enemies.

Leafa nodded lifting up her limp body to avoid the majority of enemy fire.

"Mama!" Yui appeared popped from behind Leafa's shoulder, flying infront of her mother to hug her face. Leafa placed her against and edge of the tree as Recon flew around to distract the enemies.

"Kirito." Leafa commanded her attention, kneeling down beside her. "What kind of idiot are you, taking on the tree all alone?!" He scolded.

She didn't have the strength to apologize for her actions instead opting to look up at the hordes of enemies Recon was barely avoiding, losing any semblance of courage that was once present.

"It's futile, this Quest wasn't made for the wings of fairies." Leafa muttered as their comrades fell the to guardian's of the tree by the masses. The leaders of the three races held their ground to preserve morale, but there was only so much they could do against an impossible quest.

 _Wings..._

Kirito eyes widened realization as a flicked of a dying hope was reignited.

"Shou," Leafa turned to her as Kirito gasped his hand. "Hear me out, give me all of your mana."

"Wha..." Leafa was at a loss for words, the look in his sister's eyes was unmistakably familiar as a semblance of a cocky smile broadened her lips. He gave in as a melancholic smile took control. "Leave it to me."

Kirito chanted the familiar words, closing her eyes for a moment as she could feel the excessive use of mana spread through her body.

The familiar memory flashed through her mind...a warm hand in the depths of a cavern, a sunrise against an icy mountain cliff, and the smiles of two people whom she loved dearly.

When Kirito opened them she could see the blood drain from Leafa's face as he looked up at what the black flames left behind; A monstrous white dragon decorated with shards of what looked to be ice.

She looked up at the ceiling now blackened with the guardians only lit with the souls of fallen comrades.

There was weight to this new form, spreading them upwards, in a second the updraft of her sprint sent everyone in different directions. However, within it all attention was garnered towards her, the weapons of thousands pieced though the form draining her health. However, that didn't matter as her mana was depleting so was the space between her and the end of this nightmare.

The entrance was large, not suited for just one person entering.

As her form disappeared, she reached her arm out towards the ceiling, her feet landing against it as well to catch her balance. In front of her appeared a notification icon as a voice rang through her head.

[PLAYER ID: KIRITO. PLAYER STATUS: BETA TESTER. PROJECT: YU-UNA]

"Mama!"

"Yui?!" Her daughter appeared infront of her face as the gate opened into a black abyss. In a split second, Kirito was dragged towards the gate by chains that pierced through her avatar. Her body was compressed against the rift as it almost absorbed her. Yui tried pulling on her jacket collar but to no avail.

The last thing heard was Yui and Leafa's voice yelling out to her.

* * *

A notification buzzed Sugou's phone as he currently sat in a dining room in the home of his boss, filling out the appropriate paperwork that would soon incorporate him into the Yuuki family. They were both dealing with a stack of paperwork as his boss's wife sat down a tea tray nearby with snacks.

"Is that important?" The older man across from him asked.

Sugou twisted his lips in a smile as he pocketed his phone. "It's probably nothing, however I should double check something in the office President Yuuki." He pushed forward some papers as he gathered his jacket.

"I sincerely apologize for inviting you here so abruptly." Shouzou Yuuki said bowing his head slightly, to which Sugou waved away.

"Think nothing of it sir, it is always treat to be invited into your lovely home." His smile was hollow, but it was a practice that he had learned how to adapt over the years.

"Asuto! Come say hello."

The voice of the chairman's wide Kyouko caught his attention as she had just laid down a tray of tea and accompanying snacks as her son appeared as school hours had ended.

There was a dullness about the younger man even though the two had known each other for a long while. Sugou bowed his head to his superior as he picked up his word and made his way towards the entrance, stopping to greet their son. Asuto was only slightly shorter then him, he was wearing a special blue school uniform with a bag at this side. He looked hollowed out yet there was a spark of annoyance in his throat as the younger man looked through him with a venom in his eye. However, Sugou still smiled.

"It's been awhile since we've seen each other, how have you been?"

Asuto gave no response, instead opting to simply look away towards his parents, "I'll be in my room studying." His mother had a sour look on her face, annoyed at her son's disrespect.

"If you could at least see Sugou out?" His father asked as his wife poured tea for the two of them.

Asuto looked between his father, mother, and then Sugou once again before sighing, " Okay."

He laid his bag on the sofa before walking the older man back towards the door.

"Your parents tell me you've been doing well in that special school, though it's to be expected I assume, as the second of a well known family."

Asuto gave no response as Sugou placed his shoes back on, his back towards the younger man. As the years passed, he always knew when daggers were being glared into the back of his head.

"Same old Asuto, sour tonged, just like your mother." Sugou smirked as he tapped his fitted shoes. "Though," He turned his head towards him, an innocent work smile plastered on his face, "I must say, for all of your faults you have excellent taste."

Asuto furrowed his brow in confusion, not wanting to give this man any leeway towards his inner thoughts.

"I sincerely hope that we'll be able to find common ground one of these days. Now, if you'll excuse me." Sugou bowed his head slightly to Asuto respectfully as the son of his boss, leaving with an unseen excited expression plastered on his face.

* * *

Kirito felt the chains pull against her wrists as the ground had a pull that impaired her movement. She couldn't even look around at the blackened room, as the pull kept her head down, noticing that the only light came from a gravitational force that kept her imprisoned.

"I didn't expect you to complete your task so soon."

A chill ran down her spine from a voice all too familiar, feeling a hand touch the base of her back. She still had the appearance her her avatar, but it didn't prevent the creeping unsettling nature this man radiated.

"But I suppose a deal is a deal," he snapped his fingers, releasing the chains, but Kirito couldn't even take a step before she crashed onto the ground. Oberon knelt in front of her, lifting her head up towards him, giving no regard to how painful it was due to the gravity. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to leave."

 _You bastard..._

Kirito gritted her teeth as Oberon smiled, licking his lips in excitement. "Of course, if you don't want to leave, there's plenty of fun to be had here, Hero of Aincrad."

* * *

 **a/n note;**

 **I went for creepy for the end. Hopefully the arc ends in the next chapter.**


	22. End?

"Kirito!"

Leafa crashed against the black wall that Kirito disappeared into minuets ago, slamming his fists against it to open again, ultimately to no avail.

He turned towards Yui who had a look of hear on her face.

"Yui."

She turned her attention towards him, taking a deep breath, "Leafa, I can sense mama's pain."

"Pain?"

"Her mental status is abnormal, as though something is hurting her constantly, but I can't tell what."

 _Dammit_

Leafa clenched his fist angrily, "Yui, can you get me past this gate?"

She nodded, "Yes, but a fire wall is preventing me from getting past. I can send you through if I can copy- Ah!"

An arrow was shot between them as the Guardians began approaching, their weapons at the ready.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast." Leafa pulled out his weapon to defend the small pixie as butterflies began to fill his stomach, knowing that his time in flight was almost up. Using his own body as a shield to defend her, Leafa sliced away almost every arrow that came close, wincing as a few made it past him and into his avatar.

Yui on the other hand, worked as fast as she could to bypass the firewalls that kept her from her mother.

"Almost...now!"

A portal opened in the black void.

"Leafa, now!" Yui called.

Almost immediately the sylph flew through, catching Yui's determined gaze as he passed by her.

 _We'll come back, I promise..._

* * *

As Leafa crossed through the void, arriving in a room that seemed endless, the only platform was seemingly made from glass lit by a circular light on the ground. Garnering his attention was his sister in her Alfheilm avatar with her head lowered, in one hand was the giant sword that she usually carried with her, in the other was a sword with a glinted golden handle.

"Kirito!"

The Sylph landed nearby taking a single step towards his sister.

"STOP!"

Leafa froze as Yui's voice rang in his mind.

"Yui?!" Leafa looked around for the small pixie, finding her nowhere in sight.

"Mama...something's wrong with mama!"

"What do you-" Leafa's words were cut off as Kirito slashed the golden sword at him. The Sylph evaded, jumping back while drawing his weapon. He was only stunned for a moment as Kirito followed up her attacks with lesser than a second between them.

"Kirito! You need to stop!" Leafa called out, but his words didn't reach through. He could see his sister's eyes were dulled over, lifeless as though her body were moving itself.

He gritted his teeth in agitation, " Yui! Can you help me out here?!"

"Roger!"

Leafa parried only a third of Kirito's almost blinding attacks, each one seeming to be faster than the one before. His only true defense was evading the stream of blows all together by jumping back.

"Leafa!"

"I'm listening!"

"Something's messing with Mama's brain waves functions, she's being controlled!"

"What?" Leafa was shaken, momentarily distracted as he took a direct hit, being impaled in the gut, effectively lowering his health a good chunk. He kept a good distance between the both of them, taking a defensive stance. His sister gave so semblance to any inner thoughts, instead giving off waves of exhaustion. She dashed forward, both weapons aimed for the pivotal parts of his avatar, no doubt that she would taken off his arms given the chance before finally finishing him off. Instinctively, he tried to summon his wings again, but to no avail.

 _This area much be some kind of no-fly zone..._

"Leafa!"

The Sylph did well to keep his distance, playing to defense every time that Kirito came closer. Growing more angry with each passing second.

 _ALO was my liberation._

They clashed weapons as Leafa drew back his sword, following up with parrying both of Kirito's attempts to take damage, separating the two swordsmen.

 _Everyday of the strict discipline,_

Memories of himself practicing infront of the pond in their yard flashed though his mind. Their Grandfather's harsh words always ringing in his ears, as it didn't matter low tired he was.

 _Of pushing towards a goal I no longer had,_

The day he looked back towards his sister's window the day everything started.

 _how much longer would it have taken it kill me?_

Everything that hurt was intensified as Kirito unleashed a barrage of attacks there was no whole way to defend against; only dashing forward to do critical damage to the torso. Twisting his body he raised his weapon above his head to deal a final blow as both were almost wiped away.

He looked at his sister, a face that he looked at almost every day when he visited her... and yet, there standing before him was a reflection of himself.

 _Even though we grew apart, all those years when you were gone I never stopped hoping, wishing that you would wake up one day._

A sword impaled Leafa who smiled at his sister. He dropped his Katanna, stepping into the weapon as he hugged his sister tightly through years of pain.

"Sis, I love you."

He could feel his sister flinch at his words;She didn't struggle against him, probably no reason to as his health was dropping, but even so, he smiled as he saw Yui materialize behind her mother. She was floating in her npc form holding her mother's head from behind with her eyes closed in concentration. In only a few seconds Kirito dropped both of her weapons from her hand, hearing them echo as they fell to the ground as he could feel her full weight again him.

Leafa laid his now limp sister down on the ground, holding her hand tightly as Yui continued her work.

"Yui..."

The small child gave no indication that she heard him at first, fully focused on her mother. He could see the tension in her brow so focused on saving her family...Leafa's eyes widened slightly, realizing that Yui was now his family as well.

"Mama..." Yui opened her eyes slowly, lowering her arms, now holding a concerned expression on her face.

"What happened?"

"It's hard to tell...but someone was controlling her mind; the sensors that are used to move mama in this world were altered so that someone else could use her."

Those words angered him to his core, something akin to pure rage, but he held face so long as Yui was near. "But she's going to be okay?" He asked.

Yui just glanced at him, shaking her head. "It hurt her, kept her under a forced control for so long. I don't have the information to make a proper judgment on the extent of the damage."

Leafa shut her eyes for a moment, replaying Yui's words, but then feeling shock as he felt Kirito's hand squeeze his.

Both began to shed tears as Kirito slowly began to open her eyes. Her hands shook as she lifted them, uncertain, as her gaze was lifted to the two infront of her. She smiled mournfully at her daughter, lifting her arm as a signal for Yui to embrace her mother. Kirito placed her hand on the back of Yui's head comfortingly placing a kiss to her forehead, then smiling Leafa, squeezing his hand. Both of them knowing that the person before them was their beloved family, that for sure was certain.

"Yui." Kirito prompted the small child lifted her head from her mother's chest. "Can you log me out from Alfheilm from here?" Her voice was horse as she spoke.

She wiped away the tears from her eyes, nodding her head, "Just give me a moment."

Kirito smiled at her daughter, then looking at her brother. "I'll find you once I'm on the other side, I promise."

Leafa grasped his sister's hand close, shaking his head. "You rest now sis, I'll fly to your side, no matter what."

"I'll be waiting for you." Kirito smiled, as she disappeared before them.

Finally escaping the prison of the Virtual Reality.

Leafa looked down at the hand that once held his sister, he smiled as now could stop them from seeing each other again.

"Yui," The small girl was standing before him now, both of her hands behind her back. "I'll be back to see you soon, wait for me would you?" He held out his hand towards her.

Her face lit up as instead she hugged him tightly, falling to her knees. "Come back soon uncle."

* * *

Kirito opened her eyes to a dark room.

Her vision was fuzzy, and her body felt far too heavy.

"I've been waiting for you," Kirito's eyes widened fearfully as she heard an all too familiar voice, slowly, she could only turn her head as she saw a man with glasses and slicked back hair holding a NerveGear in his hands and a sick smile plastered on his face. "Hero of Aincrad."

Kirito tried to say something, but it felt like something was choking her, preventing her from yelling out for help. A dread came over her as she saw the man stand, walking over to her bed with a threatening figure.

"Hospitals are always too public of places, even after hours there's always someone walking here and there." He sat down, still holding that smile. "But they've made a special exception for me, just for today. After all, the great Hero has returned, hasn't she?"

She tried to mouth something, trying to distract him as she felt around for any sort of button to call a nurse.

"All things considered, I've been very patient man Kiyoto. Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to return to me?" The man caressed her face a feather-like gentleness, rubbing a strand of her now grown out hair in his hand. "How long I've held myself back from touching you like this?" He then inhaled her own smell, as though he was memorizing it, making her feel sick as she couldn't properly move her body.

There was an echo of a door closing down the hall causing the man to drop his hand, but not his smile as he sighed in a huff. "I suppose that's my cue to leave, however," He looked back as he stood, holding his nervegear under his arm. " I do hope we will meet again in the future Kiyoto, you've proven to be a great asset to me."

Kiyoto shut her eyes almost immediately, tears falling from her eyes in frustration, hearing every step that Oberon took as he walked away.

* * *

Shouhei could see his breath infront of his face as he tossed his bike infront of the hospital, not caring that he probably had a cramp from the cold weather. But nothing was going to stop him. As he jumped over the security gate he noticed a familiar car puling out of the parking lot.

As it passed a chill far colder than the winter came over him as he recognized the man in the passenger seat, smiling past as his reflect caught his eye.

Shouhei couldn't take his eyes off the vehicle, something inside him screaming desperately to chase after that man, that something was wrong. But he pulled himself away, away to where his sister was waiting.

All of the halls were empty.

Everyone asleep save for the nurse who scolded that visiting hours were over. But eventually let him in as he pleaded.

She followed him as he had to walk so she could keep an eye on him.

When he stood infront of the door, he hesitated for a second, A whole second where there was a towering fear for what lay behind that door. He took a deep breath, opening the door, he saw his sister's figure dimly outlined from the light of the full moon. He walked to her slowly, cautiously, looking upon the same sight he'd seen for two years. His sister's limp body as though she was sleeping.

He was disheartened at the sight, but sat down, placing a hand over hers just as he did so many times.

Only this time, he could feel her fingers curl around his, as his sister turned her head towards him with tears in now opened eyes. He could see a fear in her gaze, of something terrible done in the time that could've only happened as he raced towards the hospital. Tears swelled in his eyes as that familiar rage took hold, he grasped her hand towards him, pressing it against his lips before resting it against his forehead.

"I love you Sis."

Were the only words he could muster in the weighted moments. He knew, knew that this was what she needed to hear, further promises, questions of Sword Art Online, talks of the past, all of that could wait. Through his tears he could see her smiling at him, mouthing the same words.

I love you Shou

As for the first time in a long time, the two shared a moment of sincere relief.

* * *

 **A/N note:**

 **Wow amazing, isn't it great how terrible I am? :**

 **In retrospect, should've mentioned this was a Slow Burn type of story.**

 **Let's get a few thing out of the way first.**

 **Yes, I will be doing my best to write all the SAO arcs (even the movies) up until the end of the most recent arc. As I have a plan.**

 **Yes, Shinon will be genderbent, however the GGO arc will not be immediate as there will a mini filler for the time in between as set up.**

 **The SAO gang will be back, just be a little patient (I have plans for more Asuto incorporation, so don't worry about him)**

 **The effects of this chapter in particular are going to effect the rest of the story laid out.**

 **I am probably going to go back to previous chapters and either add more, or just actually proof read it more than two times. Because I had more short story ideas to add fluff in the first SAO arc.**

 **And finally, Yes I know, I did not write the Sugou beat up scene. In fact I wrote what no one wanted to see, him leaving in one piece, scoot free, and worse, we have him being very very much a horrible person. But have little fear, I have a plan for him too, your only teaser to this, being that I never really considered Sugou to be Kirito's villain, even in the anime.**

 **Next time, segways towards more...heartfelt moments?**

 **Thanks for all the support guys, I always appreciate it.**


End file.
